Don't Let It Pass You By
by Leijona
Summary: Starts at the end of season 2 but with a twist. What if Peyton and Nathan still have feelings for each other? Will they realise that it's true when people say that you never forget your first love? NP, minor BL. PJ and BP friendship. Complete.
1. Crazy Warnings

_****__**Disclaimer:** __Unfortunately, I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, I would be writing episodes instead of these things. Oh, and I would be rich :)_

_**AN:** So, I've been reading a lot of stories lately, mostly Pathan and I wanted to write one myself. Just so I can get them to do whatever I want...  
Don't know where I'll be going with this one, or how regular of an update you can expect, but be kind and please review! I'm working my ass off here! :p_

_**Summary: **Starts at the end of season 2 but with a twist. What if Peyton and Nathan still have feelings for eachother? Will they realise that it's true when people say that you never forget your first love? NP, minor BL, PJ and BP friendship. _

* * *

"P. Sawyer! Could you at least try to act as my best friend by getting your skanky ass down here and into my car a.s.a.p.?" Brooke waited for a reply, but heard nothing. She shook her head and stood at the bottom of the stairs "Peyton, don't make me get up there and drag you down myself!"

Peyton had heard Brooke coming in and knew she was talking to her, but somehow the words didn't quite reach her; they hung somewhere, mid-air, waiting for her brain to connect them into sentences.

Brooke took a deep breath and marched up the stairs "Peyton, come on, we have to go. You didn't forget about the party, right? You know, the one we _can't _miss, 'cause we're head-cheerleaders and popular and so on and so on?!" She tried to catch her breath when she entered Peyton's room, but felt herself grasping for more air when she saw her best friend.

Peyton was lying on the bed, looking scared with tear marks on her face. This was not the sight of a girl who was getting ready to go out. Brooke rushed over to her and sat down next to Peyton.

"Peyton? Hon, what's wrong? What happened?"

Again, Peyton heard the words and the concerned tone in Brooke's voice, but she couldn't be bothered to answer. She heard Brooke calling her name, but Peyton shook her head and looked the other way. She relaxed a little when she felt Brooke was stroking her hair, but still didn't want to tell Brooke what had happened earlier.

Brooke sighed as she looked at her best friend. They were definitely skipping the party tonight.

"Girly, tell me what's wrong, ok? Let me in so I can help you?" she spoke softly and waited for a reaction from Peyton.

Nothing.

She sighed and grabbed her purse, looking for her cell. Brooke squeezed Peyton's arm before she got up and walked over to the window, flipping through the list of names in search of Nathan's number.

"Nathan." Nathan said as he picked up his phone. He was surprised to hear Brooke's voice on the other end and got worried when he heard what she had to say.

"Yeah, Nate? Listen, there's something going on with Peyton, so we'll probably not make it tonight, ok?" Brooke turned around so she faced Peyton, but she still stared straight ahead.

"So, she's not coming then? Even though this is the _ultimate_ party?"

"What? No." Brooke shook her head in disbelief when she heard his reply "Of course I know it's the biggest party of the year, but it's just- Let me get back to you, ok?"

Nathan got worried when Brooke wouldn't tell him exactly what happened "Brooke? Do you want me to come?"

"No, no, you don't have to come. I'll let you know ok?" Brooke ended the phone call and looked at her best friend.

Peyton felt relieved when she heard Brooke tell Nathan he didn't have to come over. Things would only get more messed up if he did, she was sure of that. God, why did she have to feel this way again. As if one love-triangle wasn't enough to deal with. As if she didn't do enough damage the last time.

Brooke sat down next to Peyton and started stroking her hair again "Peyton, please, just tell me what's going on. You know you can tell me anything, right? I'll stay here as long as you want, hon."

Peyton swallowed hard as she tried not to cry again. She needed her best friend more than ever, but was terrified of Brooke's reaction if she told her what was really going on. Peyton turned around and looked at Brooke, trying to smile "Go to the party Brooke. I just want to be alone right now. It's not that I don't trust you, but I just have some things to figure out first." Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand "So while I'm busy doing that, you should go. Go have fun B. Davis. Go enjoy yourself at Nathan's party! Flirt with Lucas and try to win him over."

"Peyton, I-" Brooke was surprised by the passion Peyton had in her eyes and didn't know what to make of it.

"Just go, please? I won't do anything crazy, I promise." Peyton looked at the ceiling again, because she knew that if she looked at Brooke she would burst into tears again.

"Ok." Brooke got of the bed and started walking to the door. She knew Peyton wouldn't open up right now, she only did that on her own terms. Brooke also knew that staying here would only end up with Peyton's being stubborn and Brooke being irritated. "I'll check on you later."

Peyton sighed when she heard Brooke closing the front door. She was glad Brooke left. If she would have stayed, they would have gotten into a fight and that was the last thing Peyton wanted right now.

Brooke was just way better at the cheery-hey-let's-go-do-something-fun-thing, than she was at listening. Peyton didn't mind though. It was what made Brooke, Brooke and she loved her for that. But right now, she needed some time alone. Just to get her head around things.


	2. Still Here

_****_

2 months earlier…

"Brooke has really been great since Jake's been gone." Peyton looked at Nathan and Tim, who both smiled at her.

"Yeah, Luke's really had my back since the accident." Nathan followed Peyton's eyes towards the other side of the room, where Lucas and Brooke where talking to each other.

For a moment neither Peyton or Nathan spoke.

"She's driving me crazy." Peyton said out of the blue.

Both Nathan and Tim laughed and Nathan nodded "I hear ya. Luke's this close to tucking me in and singing a lullaby."

Peyton laughed as well, but soon turned her attention back to the bills that had been waiting for Nathan when he got released from the hospital. While she was checking them her mind drifted and she thought about the last couple of days.

She was glad they were able to help out Nathan. The evening had been a success and it definitely took her mind off of things. For the first time in a long while she didn't feel like she was alone. Peyton also realised she would manage, with or without Jake. She still missed him, but maybe it was better to get used to that feeling while he was in jail. She smiled vaguely and looked at Nathan, wondering what he was thinking about.

His eyes met hers for a second and he smiled. Peyton looked down again and continued organising his bills.

He really appreciated what his friends had done for him this evening, even though he didn't wanted them to. Nathan looked around and saw Lucas and Brooke standing close to each other, laughing and flirting. Those two had a chemistry between them no one could ignore. Just like Haley and he once had.

Peyton heard Nathan sigh and wondered what was going through his mind. Was Haley still on his mind, even though she left him to go on tour, or was he thinking about something else? She was hoping it was something else. Peyton didn't want him to think about Haley, she didn't deserve it.

Nathan closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Here he was, thinking about Haley again. He missed her, he couldn't deny that. In fact, he still loved her. Not that big everlasting love, but he would always care for her. Haley would always have a special place in his heart. So special, he tried to get rid of it by driving against a wall. Nathan shook his head and looked for his crutches.

Peyton saw Nathan moving from the corner of her eye and quickly searched through the envelopes. "Nate? There's a letter for you here."

Nathan looked at the envelope Peyton just gave him and recognised his mother's handwriting. As if he didn't have enough drama already. He got his crutches and walked outside. Some fresh air would definitely help reading this letter.

* * *

Peyton put down the last envelope when she looked around and noticed almost everyone was fast asleep around her. Lucas and Brooke were on the other couch, sleeping, and when she looked to the other side she saw Mouth sleeping in a chair.

Peyton tried to find Nathan, but couldn't see him. She figured he must have gone home. She walked over to the bar to get a bottle of water, when she stumbled over Tim who was sleeping on the floor, causing him to wake up.

"Sorry Tim, didn't see you there, buddy." Peyton smiled at him "But hey, since you're awake now, have you seen Nathan?"

Tim shook his head softly, trying to wake up. He looked around to figure out where he was and soon realised this wasn't the hot dream with Peyton he hoped it was.

Peyton was getting impatient and moved her hand in front of his eyes "Earth calling Tim-"

"Yeah?" Tim said with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Peyton laughed "I just wanted to know if you've seen Nathan?"

"Yeah," Tim nodded "I took him home earlier."

"Thanks buddy." Peyton patted Tim on his head and went back to the couch. She grabbed the bills and her car keys and headed to Nathan's.

* * *

Nathan sat on his couch, looking at a basketball game on TV. He stretched his injured knee and wondered if he could go to High Flyers after all. Maybe his knee wasn't that badly damaged after all, maybe he could play with a brace on. With Haley gone there was no reason to stay here anyway. He wouldn't give up his dream just because she left him.

Peyton carefully opened Nathan's door and walked in "Hey, Tim told me he drove you home. You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Nathan looked at Peyton "I was reading that letter from my Mom and I didn't feel like being in a big crowd anymore."

"How's she doing?" Peyton sat down on the couch opposite to Nathan.

"Rehab sounds tough, but she's hanging in there," Nathan leaned back and stared out of the window, thinking about everything his mother had written to him "Part of her therapy is to make amends, so she apologised for all the times she used work or pills to avoid problems at home."

Peyton gave Nathan a little smile "I'm sure that was hard for her to say."

Nathan nodded "Yeah. She's hoping all three of us can be together again. I mean, she seems to think that if she changes, we all can. I, I don't know if I can do it, Peyton."

"I've been trying to believe the best in people lately, you know? Like hoping Nikki will just back off, or that Jake's lawyers will find a way to get him out," Peyton paused for a second "So I'd to believe that even someone as assy as your dad could be different if he really wanted to."

"Yeah, but you know, all the crap he's pulled in the past. I mean, doesn't it sound crazy to try to be a family again?" Nathan looked at Peyton.

"I'm probably not the right person to ask," Peyton tried to smile, but failed.

"I mean, I want to know what you think. Tell me." Nathan saw Peyton's expression change as her face darkened.

"I would give anything to have one more day with my Mom and Dad together." Peyton shook her head slightly.

Nathan looked down, feeling embarrassed "Yeah, I'm really sorry, Peyton. I wasn't even thinking."

"No, it's okay. Really, it is," she tried to fight the tears she felt coming to her eyes.

But Nathan got up and made his was over to Peyton. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "You know, there's nothing wrong with letting things out every once in a while. Just don't go off driving a race car, Peyton and you'll be fine."


	3. Where Do I Go Now

_**AN:** Kind of a short update I know. I'm still using the last two episodes of season 2 as a guideline here to build up to the story I've got planned. You know, just to tie all loose ends together. So please leave a review and tell me what you think! _

* * *

Peyton smiled through her tears "Don't worry, Nate, I won't do anything that stupid," she laughed at the semi-hurt expression on Nathan's face "But thank you for the advice though."

Peyton was surprised at the Nathan who was sitting next to her. This wasn't the Nathan she used to know, not the Nathan she used to date, anyway. He sure had changed and was a better guy. The old Nathan would tell her to get a hold of herself and walk out on her. She sure liked the new Nathan a lot better and decided to tell him that "Nate, it's just… you're a good guy, I want you to know that."

Nathan was surprised by the sudden compliment Peyton had given him. He smiled and thought about their time as a couple "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were together, you really deserved better."

Peyton looked down "Yeah, you really were an ass back then," already knowing what he would say next.

"Yeah, but you let me." Nathan pulled her in a little bit closer.

"I know, Nate." Peyton sighed "I know."

His arm was still around her, Nathan was watching the basketball game and Peyton was deep in thoughts, thinking about their time together. She had missed him. She missed hanging out with him, making jokes, flirting, lying next to each other on her bed, comfortable with the silence between them. Like now. After all, he was her first love, the only one she's ever been with.

After the game was finished, Nathan looked at Peyton, who had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Funny how she seemed at peace when she slept, when she had so much going on. Nathan really hoped everything would work out with Peyton and Jake. But when he thought about that, he realised there was a part of him that didn't want them to get back together. He would always have a weak spot for Peyton and he knew it wasn't fair to her, after all, he had moved on with Haley. But look where that left him, Nathan thought. He just didn't want Peyton to get her heart broken again.

Nathan tried to get up without waking Peyton and stumbled to his bedroom. Somewhere in the closet he found a blanket, which he put over Peyton.

"Good night, Sawyer." Nathan leaned in and kissed her forehead. He hopped back to his bedroom and laid down on his bed, trying to get to sleep.

* * *

As Peyton drove home, she realised she was singing along with the radio. She smiled and tapped on the wheel when she entered her street. Even as she opened her front door and walked up the stairs the her room, she couldn't stop. Peyton jumped on her bed and thought about last night. How Brooke and Lucas seemed to get it on and how she enjoyed her evening with Nathan. She also thought about Jake and their time together and how she still missed him. She should go by him today, even if he didn't want her to. Maybe there was some news, maybe all the phone calls to his lawyers did some good. Peyton sure hoped so. But she also was scared. What if things didn't work out and Jake would be in jail for a long time?

Nathan woke up and looked at his alarm clock. It sure was time to get out of bed. He put on a sweater and walked over to the living room. Rubbing his eyed, he noticed Peyton had left already and he smiled when he saw she cleaned the place before she did. He made his way to the kitchen and found a note on the counter: _Thanks for yesterday, Nate. I had a good time. Call me if you need anything. Peyton. _Nathan sat down and smiled, she was such a great friend.

* * *

All of a sudden Jake heard his name being called "Jagielski, there's visitor for you. Booth 2."

Jake walked over to the second booth and saw Peyton sitting there, looking anxious. He sat down as well and grabbed the black telephone "Hey."

Peyton felt a smile form around her lips "Jake,"

"You've been calling my attorneys a lot." It came out more hostile than he intended and Jake saw Peyton lowering her head. "But as soon as they realised you weren't gonna leave them alone, they went over Nikki's testimony again and they found something, Peyton." Jake smiled at her "She's being lying about going to college."

"Is that enough though?" Peyton looked at Jake.

He nodded "Every lie is a lie under oath, Peyton. I'll soon be out of here."

Peyton smiled "Jake's that great."

"Yeah, so I want you to go home, Peyton. The next time we'll see each other I'll be a free man."

Peyton nodded and placed her hand against the glass, tears forming in her eyes. Jake did the same and for a moment they sat in silence.

* * *

Peyton had been gone a couple of minutes when the guard told Jake there was another visitor for him. At first he though Peyton came back, but his heart dropped when he saw Nikki.

She smiled and had a confident look in her eyes "Hi Jake. How's your sex life in here?"

"What do you want Nikki?"

"I just came to say goodbye." Nikki smiled at Jake when she saw his face lit up.

"You're leaving before the hearing?" Jake felt relieved, if Nikki's wasn't here for the hearing, he would get full custody of Jenny, without a doubt.

Nikki shrugged "I guess so. This game's gotten old."

"Well, I guess it's just as well. Once the judge hears my side of things, it's not gonna matter if you're here or not. You know it." Jake leaned back and looked at Nikki.

"Do you know how it feels, Jake?" Nikki leaned in closer "Knowing that you'll never see your daughter again? Knowing that she'll never be a part of your life? You'll never see her walk, or hear her laugh, or watch her grow."

Jake got tired of her games "Goodbye Nikki."

"Goodbye Jake. Oh and one more thing," Nikki smiled "Next time you wanna hide my daughter… You got to do better than Florida."

Jake felt his heart drop when he saw Nikki picking up Jenny.

"Do you know how it feels, Jake? Never to see your daughter again? Cause you will."

"Nikki-" Jake got up, trying to stop her, but there wasn't a thing he could do.

"Say goodbye to Daddy, bunny. Forever." Nikki looked at Jenny and got up.

"Nikki!" Jake knocked over his chair when he stumbled backwards.

Nikki had Jenny.


	4. Rescue Me

"Peyton! Peyton! Peyton!" She could hear the crowd calling her name. After all _she_ was the one who got Jimmy Eat World to play Tric. She was proud of that, but right now, she couldn't care less.

Jake came by earlier today, after being released from prison. At first she was excited to see him, until he told her Nikki had Jenny and he had to go after her. He had to get his daughter back.

Peyton understood that, but it didn't make it easier. She was still staring at the spot where Jake stood a couple of minutes ago. She leaned her back against the wall and sat down. Tears streaming down her face.

All of a sudden her phone rang and she looked at the screen where Nathan's name appeared. Peyton pressed the green button "Hey Nate."

"Hey Peyton. Listen, I'm sorry to bother you, but you said I could call if I needed anything, right?" Nathan waited for a reply, but didn't got one, so he just kept talking.

"I, I decided to go to High Flyers after all, so I gave up my apartment. And well, I kinda need someone to help me move," Nathan looked around his apartment and smiled, knowing that when Peyton promised something, she'd come through "I would ask my Dad, but being the ass he is, he finds work at the dealership more important. And Luke's just too busy with Brooke right now, so I wondered if you could help?"

Peyton tried to answer, but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. Nothing but a sob came out.

"Peyton?" Nathan got worried when he heard Peyton cry on the other end "Peyton, what's wrong?"

"Jake,"

"Where are you?" Nathan grabbed his car keys and headed outside. No matter how much his knee hurt, he needed to get to Peyton. He just hoped he wouldn't damage his knee more by driving.

"At Tric." Peyton tried to fight her tears when she heard Nathan's concerned voice, but didn't succeed.

"Ok. Stay there, I'm on my way. Just hang in there, Sawyer." Nathan started his car and rushed to Tric.

* * *

Peyton took deep breaths as she looked at the sky. It was bright this evening and getting cold. She didn't mind it though. She liked sitting outside, it cleared her head a bit. Her mind still was with Jake and Peyton really hoped he could find Jenny.

She looked at the stars and her mind drifted. Ever since her Mom died she used the stars for comfort and tonight was no different. Looking at the stars was her therapy.

Nathan slowly made his way up the stairs and was almost at the top when he saw her. Marks of tears on her face, her eyes red and the sad look on her face.

She heard footsteps and without looking she knew who was there "Hey."

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, without saying a word.

She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. It comforted Peyton that there still was someone who cared enough about her to come here in the middle of the night "Thanks Nate."

"No problem, Sawyer." Nathan said, as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. It was getting cold, but he didn't want to move. He liked sitting here with Peyton. He liked the fact that she somehow still trusted him enough to let him come here. Nathan pulled her closer when he felt her shiver "Peyton, we should go, you're cold."

She shook her head "I don't mind."

He smiled as he remembered the habit she already had when they began dating. Whenever she had a bad day, she would go out at night and wouldn't come in until the sun came out again. It was her way of dealing with things.

"I know you don't, but I do," Nathan got up and held out his hand "Come on, I'll get you home."

Peyton looked up and took his hand, not wanting to let go of it when they walked over to his car.

Nathan pulled over at Peyton's house, but she seemed reluctant to go inside. "You don't want to be alone, do you?" Nathan looked at her.

She shook her head. It surprised her how well Nathan still knew her.

"Do you want to come with me? I'm sure we can find you a place in my almost empty apartment," Nathan laughed "You might have to go homeless style and sleep in a cardboard box, but that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Peyton had to smile at his effort of trying to cheer her up "Nah, I'll manage."

* * *

"Wow Nate, you really weren't joking when you talked about your almost empty apartment." Peyton looked around the living room, which was filled with boxes. She sat down on the couch "What do you need my help for?"

Nathan shrugged "I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together before I leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that," Peyton looked at Nathan "I think it's great that you're going, you know, that you're living your dream and all," she sighed "It's just, I'll miss you, Scott. Who will annoy the hell out of me this summer, now?" She laughed when she saw the semi-hurt expression on Nathan's face "Oh come on, Scott! You know I love you!" Peyton punched his arm and laughed.

Nathan got up and walked over to the fridge "How about a Coke, Sawyer?" Without waiting for a reply he took two cans out and made his way back to the couch. They sat next to each other for a while without saying anything.

Peyton felt her eyes getting heavy "Nate," she yawned and smiled "I think it's time for bed. If you just give me a pillow and a blanket, I'll crash here."

Nathan looked at her with a smirk on his face "You know, Sawyer, If you can resist my perfect body, your instincts and keep your hands to yourself. I might let you crash with me. In a real bed."

He wasn't even finished when Peyton let out a laugh and punched him in the arm.

"Oh, come on. You know you want me!" Nathan looked at Peyton, who rolled her eyes. He realised he would miss her too. He liked joking around with her and even though they didn't spend much time together after they broke up and before his accident, nothing seemed to have changed.

* * *

"Nate?" Peyton touched his arm "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

He nodded and walked over to his closet. He found one and handed it to Peyton. Nathan turned around so she could change.

"Done." Peyton got in to Nathan's bed and under the covers.

He turned around and took of his sweater and jeans, getting under the covers as well. Nathan turned the lights out, thinking about what had happened tonight.

"Listen, Peyton, I know you don't usually talk about your feelings, but I just want you to know I'm here for you." Nathan rolled over, so he faced Peyton.

Peyton was touched by his words and before she knew it she leaned in and kissed Nathan.


	5. Way Down Inside

_**AN:**_ _Thanks to everyone who left a review! It totally makes my day every time I get one :) __Hope you still like the story!  
For anybody who's wondering where the chapter titles come from – they're songtitles from a Dutch rock band, Kane. So there you go :) _

* * *

Peyton pulled back and looked at Nathan. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Nate," Peyton started without even knowing what she should say. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you. It's just my screwed up way of saying 'thank you' I guess." She waited for a reply, but didn't get any.

Nathan heard Peyton talking about how she was sorry, but the words didn't come all the way through. All he could think about was how he wanted to kiss her again.

Peyton was confused by her feelings and wondered if she only did this because Jake had left. Jake, he only had been gone for a couple of hours and here she was, kissing someone else. And that someone being Nathan, her ex-boyfriend and Haley's husband.

Nathan hesitated for a second but then leaned in and kissed Peyton again.

"Nate," Peyton pulled back and put her hand on his chest "We shouldn't be doing this. Let's just forget about it, ok?"

He shook his head.

"Maybe we're just tired, Nate. I mean, it's been a tough day for both of us, we don't know what we're doing." Peyton turned around so her back faced Nathan. It hurt her to say that, but she didn't want to do anything stupid.

Nathan couldn't believe what just happened. Peyton kissed him and, to make things worse, he returned the favour. She was probably right though, it was a stupid thing to do. He should focus on basketball right now, after all he was leaving for High Flyers tomorrow.

Peyton had her eyes closed and pretended she was sleeping. She assumed Nathan did the same, but she could hear his unsteady breath, letting her know he was still awake as well.

Nathan stared at the ceiling. He thought about Haley, after all, she still was his wife. They were still married. Legally anyway. It made him wonder of he really should continue things with Haley. Because unlike Peyton suggested, he didn't want to forget about it. It felt good being with Peyton, she made him feel like he was actually worth something. Not like Haley, who had left him, or his Dad, who only cared about basketball.

Peyton turned on her back and sighed. She guessed Nathan must had fallen asleep as she now heard his steady breathing. She sill tried to figure out why she kissed him. It felt good though, she wouldn't deny that. But why? Why would she kiss him? Just because he was there for her tonight? Peyton took a deep breath and decided to see where it would lead her, and them.

* * *

Peyton woke up the next morning, only to find Nathan was already up. She could hear him packing in the living room. Peyton put her clothes on and walked in, nervous about what to say.

Nathan saw her walking in from the corner of his eye. Without looking up he greeted her "Hey," not knowing what else to say.

Peyton placed her arms on the countertop and looked at him. She took a deep breath "Nate, I, I just want to say I'm sorry, again. About kissing you."

"It's ok, Peyton," Nathan smirked "I knew it would be hard for you to resist me." He gave her a wink and continued packing.

Peyton smiled. She knew this was his way of dealing with things, making jokes about it, not having to admit his feelings. She didn't mind though. Maybe it was for the best if they forgot about it. Peyton could think about all this when Nathan was at High Flyers.

"Are you gonna help me, Sawyer, or what?" Nathan pointed at the boxes.

"Alright, let's go, Scott." Peyton grabbed one of the boxes and started packing as well.

* * *

Brooke pulled over at Peyton's house and walked over to the front door. Without thinking she tried to open it, but noticed it was locked. Knowing Peyton that could only mean that she didn't come home last night.

Brooke walked back to her car and drove to the one place she knew Peyton would be.

Nathan went through the boxes and found a picture of him and Peyton. He handed it to Peyton and smiled "This is us at the beginning of the year. You were never happier."

She laughed "And you were never hornier."

"You want some more where that came from?" Nathan asked her as he pulled her in and started tickling her, causing Peyton to laugh.

Brooke walked over to Nathan's apartment and heard Nathan and Peyton laughing. She opened the door and saw Peyton on Nathan's lap, laughing "Well, well. First Lucas, then Jake and now Nathan. I guess slutty is in season?!"

Peyton jumped up at smiled "And why is the bitch being a Brooke today?"

"Because," Brooke pouted "I'm leaving tomorrow for the summer, possibly forever and my best friend is off having pseudo-innocent foreplay with kinda-of-married guys."


	6. Something to Say

Peyton laughed and gave Brook a hug "Dearest friend, you don't really believe I would let you go just like that now, didn't you?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Exactly, buddy! So come on, let's go. We'll let Tree Hill know what they're gonna miss this summer with you not around." Peyton pulled Brooke with her, but turned around at the door "Nate, what time are you leaving today?"

Nathan looked at his watch "After dinner, probably."

"Ok, I'll try to stop by before you leave. Bye." Peyton waved and pushed Brooke outside.

Brooke crossed her arms and looked at her best friend "What was that?"

Peyton shrugged "What?"

But Brooke looked at her with an all too famous expression on her face. The one that said you-better-tell-me-everything-that-just-happened-or-you're-gonna-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-your-life.

Peyton didn't like that expression very much. She liked teasing Brooke though, so she changed the subject "Great weather, isn't it? Why don't we get some ice cream?" She got into Brooke's car and waited for Brooke to get in.

Brooke nodded and got in as well. She drove off and tried to contain herself. She knew Peyton's was messing with her and she was determined not to let it get to her, but it was really hard. Too hard.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, could you please tell me what is going on between you and your former boyfriend? And just to remind you, Haley's present husband?!"

Brooke knew she walked in on something, but couldn't quite figure what that was. She needed Peyton to fill in the blanks. But knowing Peyton, it wouldn't be easy; getting those blanks filled.

Peyton laughed, but still didn't answer.

"Peyton, please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, I'll buy you the biggest ice cream you've ever seen please?" Brooke heard Peyton laugh and looked at her with the most angry look she could come up with. She also pouted "Oh come on, bestest friend! Don't make me leave town with a mayor cliff hanger. You know it'll kill me! Peyton!"

Peyton smiled "Ok, fine. But only because I really want an ice cream, alright B. Davis?"

Brooke nodded and pulled over in front of the ice cream store.

Peyton opened her door and got out of the car, quickly saying "We kissed," before she closed the door behind her.

"What?!" Brooke got out of her car as well and followed Peyton. "You did _what_?"

Peyton was surprised by Brooke's reaction. She had expected a full questioning about what exactly had happened and after that maybe Brooke could help her figure out what she could do. But Brooke seemed mad at her.

"Peyton Sawyer. Don't tell me you made out with Nathan! He's still married, you know. And you know how well love triangles end around this town!" Brooke shook her head, she couldn't believe Peyton had kissed Nathan. She thought she'd walked in on something more innocent. Like Peyton and Nathan planning a goodbye-party for her. This was something completely different.

Peyton felt her cheeks glowing and looked down "Never mind, Brooke. It wasn't that big of a deal." Peyton looked at her friend, who still had an angry look in her eyes "I just gave him a kiss to say 'thank you', that's all. It doesn't mean anything." But she knew she was lying. It did mean something.

A kiss always means something.

"I sure hope it doesn't. Haven't you learned, Peyton? Do I have to remind you of the time you, me and Lucas were stuck in the same situation?"

Peyton shook her head "No."

"Peyton, really, you need to get a hold of yourself. You probably just did it because Jake just left." Brooke looked at Peyton and saw her best friend nodding.

Brooke smiled and pulled Peyton in for a hug "Peyton, listen hon, you really need to get him out of your head, ok? After all, he's leaving tonight and I'm leaving tomorrow and you deserve to have a summer without boy-trouble. Because with me not there, who will help you with that?"

Peyton smiled "You're right, I miss Jake, I still can't believe he's gone." She decided to just agree with what Brooke had said. Peyton really didn't want to get in a fight right now.

Brooke hooked arms with Peyton and kept her word. She bought her the biggest ice cream available and together they sat outside on a little brick wall, eating their ice cream.

Peyton sighed and felt Brooke's arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against it "Thanks Brooke. For making me see how stupid it was to kiss Nathan." Peyton felt terrible lying to her best friend, but knew it would be easier this way. If she told Brooke the truth, she wouldn't see the end of it.

"You're welcome, buddy." Brooke rubbed Peyton's arm.

"I'm gonna miss you, Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I'm gonna miss you too, P. Sawyer."

Brooke laughed and Peyton was glad she got away with it that easy.


	7. Let it Be

_**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, it's just that I have some personal stuff going on. Hope you like the new chapter, I sure do ;)  
Please leave a review as they make me smile and do a little dance (just when no-one can see me though ;p)_

* * *

Nathan looked around his old bedroom and couldn't decide whether he should pack everything in boxes, or just leave it unpacked. He moved back to his parents' house again, so he wouldn't have to deal with paying rent for the apartment when he was at High Flyers.

He sat down on his bed and looked at all the boxes surrounding him. The doorbell rang and Nathan got up, but heard his mother going to the door.

"Nathan, Peyton's here!" Deb smiled at Peyton and let her in "Just wait here, honey."

Peyton smiled at Nathan's Mom and watched her walking to the kitchen. She heard Nathan coming down the stairs and looked up.

"Hey." Nathan walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug. She looked beautiful in her jeans and a simple Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"Hey." Peyton didn't know what else to say, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't forget about the kiss, her feelings and the way Brooke had told her to back off. Brooke was right, Peyton thought, she shouldn't do this to Haley. She looked at Nathan to see if maybe he would say something, but then realised he wouldn't. Peyton was beginning to doubt if coming here was such a good idea after all.

"Nate, I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave, I really hope you'll do well and you know.. Maybe you can do some healing there." Peyton looked at Nathan, who seemed to think about what she just said. Peyton pulled him in for a hug "Goodbye, take care, Nate." She turned around and headed for the door.

He saw her hand on the doorknob and knew he had to get into action. Her words had touched him and he knew he had to go for it. Nathan grabbed Peyton's shoulder and turned her around. Without hesitating he kissed her.

For a moment she was in shock, but it wasn't before long Peyton kissed Nathan with the same passion. She heard Deb in the kitchen and Peyton realised they were still downstairs.

"Nate," Peyton said, just pulling back a little "Your Mom is downstairs."

Nathan smiled and was glad Peyton had paid attention. He sure didn't need his mother to see him at it with his ex-girlfriend. He grabbed Peyton's hand and took her upstairs, into his bedroom.

Peyton started kissing Nathan again and let him guide her through his room, trying to avoid the boxes, bags and piles of clothes. She let him take the lead and without looking she walked backwards until she bumped into his bed. Peyton sat down, taking Nathan with her as they continued kissing. God, this felt good.

She was falling in love again. She loved his kisses, some soft, some more intense, she loved his smell, his hands, how sometimes he stopped kissing just to look at her.

Nathan pulled Peyton closer and intensified the kiss. He noticed the softness of her lips, something he'd always liked ever since they began dating. As they continued kissing, Nathan started to take off Peyton's shirt, breaking contact just long enough so he could pull it over her head.

Peyton grabbed Nathan's polo and took it off as well. She started kissing his chest and heard him groan, making her smile. Peyton decided she could care less what Brooke thought about this; it was her life and right now she needed Nathan in it. Even if he still was married to Haley, even if he was leaving tonight and even if the little common sense she had told her to stop right now.

Peyton didn't care and, so she thought, neither did Nathan.

"Are you sure you want this?" Nathan asked, as he cupped her face in his hands. Peyton nodded and he pulled her close again. As his lips touched hers, he forgot everything around him and got lost in the passionate game between him and Peyton.

* * *

Peyton put her head on Nathan's chest and stroked his arm. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if she should say anything at all. Maybe she should enjoy the moment while it lasted. Maybe it would all be gone tomorrow.

Nathan felt Peyton sigh and looked at her. Her hazel eyes met his and he kissed her forehead.

She pulled him tighter and wished this moment could last forever.

"Nathan, we're leaving in an hour! Get ready, ok?"

Nathan closed his eyes when he heard his mother's voice.

"I don't want you to go."

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Peyton, who stared into nowhere.

"I know you have to, but I don't want you to. I want you here with me, Nate," Peyton looked at him "But I also want you to chase your dream, I don't want to hold you back. I-"

"I know, Peyton. But I really have to go." It broke Nathan's heart to say this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. His Dad would kill him if he didn't go, and besides that, he could really use some time away to think about everything that had happened the last couple of days.

"I have to go, Peyton. But I'll come back," he gave her a careful smile "And I'll be with you everyday," Nathan placed his hand on her heart "I'll be here, in your heart."

Peyton nodded.

"I really hope we can make this work, Sawyer, but I need to go to High Flyers. I need that time alone." Nathan got up when he heard his mother call for the second time.

"I'm just gonna grab a quick shower, ok?" Peyton grabbed her clothes and headed for his bathroom. She felt the hot water on her body and her mind drifted. She couldn't believe that somehow she was in a relationship with Nathan again. Sure, they've always been friends, but this was something more intense. Peyton turned of the water and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed a smile on her face.

Nathan packed the last of his things when he heard Peyton coming out of the bathroom. He felt her hands on his arms and turned around.

She gave him one last kiss and once again she was surprised how intense it was. She grabbed Nathan's hand and together they walked downstairs.

"Don't shut me out, ok?" Nathan squeezed Peyton's hand as they walked over to the front door "Promise me you'll stay in touch?"

Peyton nodded "I will," and pulled him in for a hug. With Deb watching she gave him a kiss on his cheek and opened the door. She couldn't be more surprised by what she saw next.


	8. Can You Handle Me

_**AN:** Just a short update this time, I'm still trying to figure out where to go next.. if you have any ideas – let me know :)_

* * *

Nathan, who still was looking at Peyton, saw the shock on her face and turned towards the door.

_Haley._

He couldn't believe it. Haley was here. Nathan saw her eyes darting between him and Peyton and knew Haley was already drawing conclusions. They couldn't be good. Peyton's hair was still wet from the shower and she was still holding his hand.

"Haley," Nathan started, not knowing what to say.

Peyton looked at the girl who she once considered her friend and felt the tension. She quickly let go of Nathan's hand and cleared her throat, waiting on one of them to make the first move. They didn't, so Peyton grabbed her chance. After all, she was still mad at Haley for leaving.

"Thanks again, Nate," Peyton gave him another kiss on his cheek "I'll keep my promise." She gave him a wink and walked away, without saying anything to Haley.

Haley narrowed her eyes and looked at Nathan. She wondered what she had walked in on.

He shook his head "I have to go to High Flyers, Haley." Why was she here anyway? He'd told her not to come home when he had the accident and hadn't heard from her since. Nathan sighed and put his bag over his shoulder.

Peyton got into her car and saw Nathan said something to Haley. Seconds later he and his Mom walked over to their car, leaving Haley behind. Peyton smiled, the night just kept getting better. She started her car and drove home.

Haley, still confused, grabbed her bags and wondered where she could go. She still couldn't believed that Nathan had just walked out on her like that. Haley shook her head and made her way over to her second home; to Lucas.

* * *

"Luke, don't do that!"

Haley could hear Brooke's voice when she stood outside his door and sighed. She definitely couldn't stay here for the night. Haley turned around and realised there was only one more place she could go.

Peyton heard her doorbell and made her way downstairs. She wondered who it was, everyone had a habit of just walking in.

She opened the door and for the second time that night she couldn't believe who she saw "Haley? What are you doing here?"

Haley was surprised by the hostile tone in Peyton's voice "I need a place to stay, Peyton. I went over to Lucas, but he was with Brooke, so I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Peyton hesitated for a moment, but let Haley in "Listen, Haley, I don't what you expect, but I'm not gonna make this easy for you. You left without saying goodbye, you didn't call, you left Nathan in the hospital-"

"Peyton-"

"No Haley, you should have been there, even if he told you not to come. He's still your husband. What I want to say – don't expect any pity form me, you brought this on yourself." Peyton started walking up the stairs and didn't bother to see if Haley was coming after her.

"I'll let you stay here, but I suggest you try to find something else as soon as possible." Peyton reached the top of the stairs and headed for her bedroom.

Haley stood in the empty hallway and looked around. This could be interesting. Haley grabbed her bags and headed upstairs as well. She walked into Peyton's room and was surprised how nothing had changed there. Still the same room, with the same artwork and the same records.

"Peyton, I just want to say thank you for letting me stay. Where should I put my stuff?" Haley hoped Peyton would let her stay in her room, but she got directed to the guestroom, which was on the other end of the hall.

"Here's the bathroom, here are the towels and here's the light switch." Peyton looked at Haley, who nodded.

Haley felt insecure when Peyton left for her own room again, it was almost if Peyton didn't want to interact with her. Which was probably true, but Haley still didn't know why.


	9. Master of the Game

Peyton woke up from the shower running. It took her a few seconds to realise it was probably Haley who was taking shower, as she was still staying with her. Peyton still didn't know what to do with Haley. Should she try to be Haley's friend again and help her get Nathan back, because Peyton figured that must be why Haley came back, or should she tell Haley to back off because of all the pain that girl had caused Nathan?

Haley enjoyed the warm shower, as she tried to figure out where to go from here. She had come back to fight for her marriage, but with Nathan at High Flyers, there wasn't that much to fight for. She still didn't know what was going on between Peyton and Nathan, but Haley had decided to let Peyton know she was off limits when it came to Nathan. Haley turned off the water and got dressed.

Peyton up and sat down on her bed. She thought about the promise she made to Nathan, to stay in touch. But maybe she needed to figure out her feelings first.

"I'm gonna fight for him, Peyton," Haley said, as she walked into Peyton's bedroom "I have to, I still love him." She sat down on Peyton's bed and looked at the other girl. Haley had decided to take the direct approach, even if it meant Peyton would kick her out right away.

Peyton couldn't believe what she had just heard. Haley was going to fight for her marriage.

"Peyton, did you hear what I said?" Haley put her hand on Peyton's knee and waited for a reply.

Peyton only nodded.

Haley sighed, she knew the next question was going to be the hardest of all, but she had to ask. Even if it meant she had to fight for Nathan even harder.

"Do you have feelings for him, Peyton?" Haley heard her voice tremble a bit "I don't know for sure what it was I saw yesterday, but there was definitely something going on between you two." Haley got up and crossed her arms "It doesn't matter though, because in the end, he's still my husband." She turned around and walked out, closing the door behind her. Haley leaned against it and took a deep breath.

"Bitch." Peyton whispered to the closed door. She closed her eyes and thought about all the things Haley had just said. Apparently, she was going to fight for Nathan. And, to her own surprise, Peyton decided she would too. God, she thought, if only Nathan knew what was going on here. He would love it. Immediately Peyton realised that the old Nathan would have loved it. The man Nathan was now wouldn't, he didn't like to see people getting hurt.

Haley shook her head and made her way downstairs, to the kitchen. She didn't know what Peyton was going to do, but she could sure use some coffee first.

Peyton really wanted to talk to Brooke about all this, but knew she couldn't. After all, Brooke made her promise she wouldn't go after Nathan. Peyton sighed, she couldn't talk to Lucas either, he'd just that broody look and tell her to follow her heart. But he was Haley's best friend, so he would probably take her side anyway. Peyton sighed and walked over to her bathroom, to take a long, hot shower.

Haley got a cup of coffee and made some breakfast. She didn't know if Peyton would come down anytime soon, so only made some for herself. Haley knew that she had to call Luke, to see if maybe she could stay wit him. If she stayed with Peyton for just a few more hours things would get ugly and Haley wasn't up for that right.

"I see you found your way around the kitchen already." Peyton narrowed her eyes and looked at Haley. That girl was annoying her more and more every minute.

"I, I didn't know what you would like for breakfast, so that's why I didn't make you any." Haley said, as she saw Peyton grabbing a cup of coffee as well.

Haley got annoyed by the attitude Peyton had "I know you have feelings for him, Peyton. I'm not stupid, you know," Haley walked over and stood in front of Peyton, pointed her finger at the girl "But why would you admit them? Why would you mess with our marriage?"

"Because _you _messed with it first, Haley." Peyton shot back. She put her coffee down and crossed her arms "You walked out on him, on all of us, without goodbye. Without even a phone call or an email to let us know how you were doing. Nothing, Haley. You just left us."

Peyton shook her hand and looked at Haley, who just stood there. "I left you tons of messages but you didn't reply to any of them. How do you think that made me feel. How do you think that made Nathan feel?"

Haley felt her heart drop, when she heard his name. She knew what she'd done was wrong, but she didn't think Peyton would still hold it against her.

Before she knew it, Peyton continued "He was a mess, Haley. He didn't come to school and when he did he took beer with him in class. His apartment was a mess, his life was a mess and after the accident we were all a mess," Peyton paused for a second and hoped her words had some sort of impact on Haley "And then, finally, he got a goal in his life again, he wanted to go to High Flyers after all, even with his injured knee. And when he got his life back on track, you show up. Just to mess with his head again. And because of that, Haley, and because right now I really don't like you, I want you to leave. You have to find somewhere else to stay."

Peyton looked at Haley, got her coffee, turned around and walked outside.


	10. Not Here

Nathan wiped the sweat of his face with his sleeve. Practice had been tough, as always. They sure made him push his limits here. He walked over to the locker room and found a envelop stuck in his locker. He recognised the handwriting right away and opened it with great curiosity. He'd expected to find a letter, but instead it was a CD with a simple description – _Insert, press play, listen. Love, Peyton_. Nathan smiled. He took a quick shower and headed for his room where he inserted the disc in his CD-player. He sat down on the bed and not for long Peyton's voice filled the room.

_"Hey Nate. How are you? I can't believe it's already been two weeks since you left, it still feels like yesterday. So, I said I would stay in touch, but you know, being a modern-day-girl, writing letters isn't really my thing." _Peyton laughed "_I don't know what's more cheesy; a letter or a CD on which I talk into nowhere. I'll just pretend you're here with me, that'll make it easier.  
_

_A lot has happened since you left, I'll try to update you as much as possible. Even if it means you'll get to see a not so pretty side of me. I.. it's just, I want to be honest with you Nate. I really do. Even if it means hurting Haley in the process. You see, after you left she came knocking on my door, she needed a place to sleep. And, you know, after our little get-together that day, I didn't know what I should do. I let her stay. I couldn't just tell her to go to some random, stinky hotel to spend the night, could I? She told me she went to Luke's first, but apparently he and Brooke really hit it off, so he's was busy doing other things. Probably the same things we did that night. I know I have to get to that later eventually, but not now, I'm not ready I guess.  
_

_Anyway, so Haley stayed with me that night. It's was nothing like a slumber-party, I can tell you that much. The next day, she faced her demons, and she asked me if I have feelings for you. I didn't say anything, because I don't know. I guess that 'later' came a lot sooner than I thought, so here we go. I like you Nathan Scott, I really, really do. I liked the time we spent together before you left. The talks we had, the moments of silence we enjoyed together. How you were there for me the night Jake left. You really got into my heart again. And I hope I got into yours as well. Because that night was real, wasn't it? God, I've been so insecure lately, wondering what that night meant. If it was just sex, or if we really had a connection again? I still don't know. But I know I would like it to be the connection-thing. Because just sex, that was you a year ago. You've really changed Nate, you did a 180 turnaround and I've come to like it. But I know very well that I shouldn't mess with someone's marriage. Especially if those two people are your friends. That's just messed up. So the best thing to do is probably to forget about you, about how you make me feel. But I'm willing to fight for you Scott. Even if that means I'm going up against your wife."  
_

Peyton sighed and there where some moments of silence.

_"You understand now what I meant when I said 'cheesy, me talking into nowhere', you got all of that right there. Anyway, I told Haley to leave almost right after she asked me about my feelings for you. It's not very friend-like, I know. But it was that or us getting into a really big fight at one point or another and I didn't wanted that. She's staying with Luke now. Haven't seen them for ages though. But, who blames them.  
_

_There was another surprise at my door a couple of days later. A woman showed up, claiming she was my mother. I mean, not my mother, 'cause she obviously dead, but my birth-mother. She even had a picture of me, where she held me right after I was born. And, to make me even more confused, she told her first name is Elisabeth, just like my middle name. I ask dad about it, and he admitted the whole thing. I'm adopted. You think you know somebody, you think you know yourself. And after 17 years it turns out to be one big lie. It all makes me want to lock myself in my room, listen to what you call 'crap-music' and wait for everything to get back to normal. But then again, when was everything normal for the last time? I guess when I was 6, and Mom was still alive.  
__  
Ok that was probably too much information and nothing you can do anything about. Sorry. It's just.. it feels good talking to myself I guess." _Peyton laughed again "_Maybe I'm going crazy. Listen Nate, I understand it when you're mad at me for treating Haley that way. I probably should've been nice to her. But I can't. I'm sorry.  
_

_I should get going though, don't want to take too much of your time. I don't know if I should send this to you. Maybe you'll hate me for it. But I have to. I made a promise, I'm keeping it and you should know how I feel. Even if it means we can't be together. _

_Bye Nate, take care. "_

Nathan opened his eyes again. It was as if Peyton had been in the room with him. He was confused about everything she had said. How she talked so openly about her feelings for him, about her Mom and her birthmother. About the way she treated Haley. He still didn't know how he felt about Peyton, or Haley for that matter. He knew had some serious thinking to do the next couple of weeks.


	11. Solitary Madness

_**AN:** It took me a while to update and when I finally do, it's only a short one... But I'm having some sort of writer's block here, I guess :(  
Anyway, let me know what you think, thanks :)_

* * *

Peyton sat down on the ground, her back leaning against her bed. It had been six weeks since Nathan was gone. Only two more and he would be home again. She hadn't heard from him ever since he left. She wouldn't let him get away with it that easily though. Peyton was determined to stay in his thoughts. She got her microphone out and started talking:

_"Hey Nate, it's me again. I haven't heard form you since my last CD, or letter, or whatever you would like to call it. I hope you're ok and I hope you still like to hear from me. I just hope you don't hate me right now. I miss you, I guess. I miss someone to talk to, someone who will tell me everything is going to be ok. My life's pretty messed up right now. I still haven't heard from Lucas. Or Haley for that matter. No surprises there though. But I miss them too. I'm not very good on my own. Especially with everything that's going on right now._

_I hardly get out the house these days. I can't be bothered to dress myself and go outside. I just do the necessary groceries and go right back home again. I just want to lock myself in my room, listen to what you call 'crappy music' and wait till everything is back to normal again. I don't know when that'll be though. Maybe never._

_My birth-mother, Ellie, is still around even though I pretty much told her to stay out of my life. I guess I could try to talk to her, but as most of my problems revolve around her, I don't think that's such a good idea. It looks like you're stuck with me. I'm just going to keep sending you my thoughts and you just do whatever you want with them.  
I really don't know how to deal with Ellie. I mean, technically she's my Mom, but emotionally she isn't. I guess her showing up after 17 years and trying to be a part of my life is her way of trying to bond with me. But why, why now. Why did she had to wait that long? And why couldn't she wait any longer, till, I don't know, I'm like 50 and have my life completely organised. At that point, meeting my mother shouldn't be that big of a deal, I think. I don't know. I just really want to know why she's here now. Somewhere deep inside I really want to get to know her, because after all, she's my mother. I must have inherited some things from her. But if I do get to know her, if I let her into my life, I'm afraid it'll feel like I'm betraying my Mom. Like – hey Mom, you've been dead for quite some time now, I just figured I should move on and find myself a new mother. That's really screwed up."_

Peyton thought about what else to say, but couldn't think of anything. Actually, she could think of a lot of things to say but didn't feel like it because she still didn't know how Nathan felt about her.  
_"I'll talk to you later, Scott."_

With that Peyton ended her recording, got an envelope out and wrote Nathan's address on it. She got dressed for the first time in a couple of days and went outside to the post-office. After Peyton was done she went home again and put on her music. It took 6 days before she got a reply by email:

_Hey Sawyer, I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you. How could I? But being here has really made me think about everything that's going on right now. You. Haley. Basketball. Everything. And right now I'm at this point where I just don't know what I want. With my life, with you, with Haley. I hope you understand that._

_I'm really pulling for you Peyton and hope everything will work out for you. You deserve to be happy. But I can't make any promises. _

_- Nathan_

Peyton read the email over and over again with tears in her eyes. She couldn't be mad at Nathan though. Peyton knew how hard this was for him. She really hoped he would choose her over Haley. But right now, everything was possible.


	12. Bring Down Tomorrow

Lucas knew he _had_ to go see Peyton, which is why he got into his car and drove over to her. He hadn't heard from her after Brooke left. Of course Haley had told him about the argument she had had with Peyton, how Peyton wouldn't admit her feelings for Nathan and how she had told Haley to leave. He didn't know what to think of that. Going back he realised there were some clues about Peyton having feelings for Nathan and he felt stupid that he hadn't noticed them until now.

Lucas pulled over at Peyton's house and as usual, the door was open and he could walk right in. He heard music coming from her room and judging from the sound of it, she was in a pretty angry mood today. He sighed before he walked upstairs and was surprised when he saw Peyton's bedroom door was closed. He knocked and waited for a response.

Peyton opened her eyes, someone had knocked on her door. She shook her head and got up, to see who it was. And it seemed like every time she opened a door, there was a surprise for her on the other side. First Haley, twice really, and now Lucas. She felt his eyes on her and thought about how she looked to him.

Lucas looked at the girl standing in front of him and raised his eyebrow. She looked like a mess and she probably was as well. He gave her a gentle smile and waited for her to invite him in.

"Luke," Peyton sighed and stepped aside to let him in. She tried to straighten her hair a bit and put her hands in her sides. She watched him as he sat down on her bed, his eyes scanning the room.

He finally looked at her with a questioning look on his face. Wondering what had happened to her.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Peyton asked, with a hoarse voice as she stood in front of him.

"I just, I came to say 'I'm sorry', Peyton." Lucas looked at Peyton, but she still had an angry look on her face. He took a deep breath "I haven't been much of a friend lately. I've been so caught up with Brooke and then Haley came along and I don't know," Lucas looked at the ground "I heard your birth-mother showed up and I guess that must be difficult." He looked up and his eyes met Peyton's "I just wanted to see if you're ok."

She gave him a little smile and sat next to him "You're right, Luke, you haven't been much of a friend lately. But on the other hand, I didn't let you," Peyton shrugged and looked at Lucas "I just needed some time alone."

Lucas was surprised at her answer. He'd expected her to yell at him and to be honest, he'd expected her to tell him to leave her alone. He was glad she didn't. He put his arm around Peyton and rubbed her arm.

"It's ok, Peyton."

Peyton nodded and realised what a good friend he was. She still wasn't sure if she should tell him what had happened, how she had told Nathan she was going to fight for him and how Nathan had told her he couldn't make any promises. But then again, Haley had probably already told him about their fight and everything that was said that day.

"Luke," Peyton paused for a second "I know you're best friends with Haley and I'm sorry you got caught in the middle, but I hope you understand my point of view as well."

She got up and walked over to the window "She hurt Nathan when she left and life was just getting better for him, he finally accepted the fact that she wouldn't come back and he decided to move on," Peyton turned around and looked at Lucas "But then, Haley shows up, just like that, expecting everything to be normal again. Expecting that they're husband and wife again."

Peyton shook her head "I'm sorry, Luke, but that's just beyond me."

Lucas nodded "I know, Peyton, but you have to understand Haley's point of view as well. She gave up her career to be with Nathan, she came back even though he told her to stay away. That takes a lot of guts." He knew Peyton wouldn't let Haley get away with it that easy, but he hoped he could try to mend things between the two girls.

"Listen, why don't you get dressed? We could go outside for a bit. I'm pretty sure you haven't seen the sun in a couple of days." Lucas smiled.

Peyton shook her head and laughed, but gave Lucas a punch anyway. "Fine, Lucas Scott. But let me take a shower first." Peyton grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Lucas was glad everything seemed to be ok between them. He walked around Peyton's room and found some sketches she'd made. There were quite a lot of them, which wasn't a good sign. He found drawings of Nathan and a broken heart. One of the sketches showed Nathan in the centre and around him she had drawn different things; a basketball, a wedding ring, the word 'Nathan' and herself. At the bottom Peyton had written 'I can't make any promises.' Lucas sighed and shook his head. He put the paper down, when he heard Peyton coming in. He smiled at her and was glad he had come to see her.

Peyton smiled back and grabbed Lucas's arm "Come on, move your ass, Lucas Scott. Let's go see the sun."

It made her realise she had missed Lucas and she hoped nothing had changed between them. Peyton got in his car and smiled when she realised Nathan would come home tomorrow.

Lucas drove to the beach and they sat down. Peyton enjoyed the beach, this was almost as healing as looking at the stars at night. She knew Lucas enjoyed it here too and she wasn't surprised he had taken her here.

Peyton took a deep breath "Can I ask you something, Lucas?"

He nodded "Sure."

"Why did you came to see me today?"

Lucas sighed, for some reason it didn't surprise him that Peyton knew there was more to his visit. He grabbed Peyton's hand and squeezed it.

"Because Haley went to see Nathan today, Peyton. She's taking him home from High Flyers."

Peyton felt tears burning in her eyes, but she blinked them away as she watched the waves crashing on the beach.


	13. Take Me Home

_**AN:** Thank you to everyone for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming :)  
And a big thank you to cabot007 for reviewing alomst every single chapter and making me feel like I'm actually doing a good job here :) Thanks, hon!_

* * *

Lucas put his arm around Peyton "I thought you should know."

She stared into nowhere and didn't say a thing. Peyton couldn't believe the nerve Haley had and wondered what Nathan thought about all of this.

It hurt Lucas to say all that to Peyton, but Haley still was his best friend and he really wanted her to be together with Nathan again. But he also felt bad for Peyton.

"Can you take me home, Luke?"

Lucas nodded and got up. He held out his hand for Peyton to take and helped her get up. As they walked to his car, he noticed Peyton zoned out on him a bit and he really hoped she could cope with all of this. Brooke would come back the day after tomorrow, maybe she would be able to help Peyton go through this. He doubted it though. When Peyton was like this it was hard for anyone to reach her.

Peyton got into Lucas's car and put her seatbelt on. She just wanted to go home. "Luke, thanks for telling me, really. But it would've been better if you didn't." She sighed and looked out the window. Peyton felt Lucas's hand on hers and again tears came to her eyes. This time she didn't try to stop them.

Lucas pulled over at Peyton's house and looked at her. She didn't move.

"Peyton," Lucas squeezed her hand "You're home now."

Peyton nodded and somewhere found the strength to get up and out of the car. She gave Lucas a hug and walked over to her house. She stopped at her front door and turned around.

Lucas saw her giving him a quick nod and he gave her a smile. He really hoped she would manage.

Peyton entered her house and closed the door, leaned against with her back and sat down, crying.

* * *

Nathan was just finished with practice and was in the locker room, putting his clothes on. Only one more day and he would go home. It would be difficult to tell Peyton what he had decided, but he knew it was for the best.

He walked into the player's lounge and got a bottle of water. He sat down as he heard the door open.

"Scott, there's someone here to see you." The coach nodded and held the door open.

Haley took a deep breath and walked in "Hey."

To his surprise, Nathan was disappointed when he saw Haley coming in "Haley, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home, Nathan," she replied, while she walked over and sat down next to him "Luke told me today was your last day and I want to be with you when you come home. I want us to be together again."

Nathan shook his head a little, still trying to figure out what to think of all of this.

Haley looked at Nathan, but couldn't tell what he thought. There was a point in time where she could tell what was on his mind just by looking at him, but not anymore. She was afraid it would take a long time before she could do that again. Maybe never.

"Nathan, talk to me, please?" Haley felt insecure, being around him and began to doubt if coming here was a good idea. But she had decided to fight for her marriage, so she had to be tough. She put her hand on his arm, but he shook it off and got up.

"Nathan, don't walk away." Haley got up as well and grabbed his wrist.

He pulled back "Don't tell me what to do, Haley. It's not your place anymore." He heard is own voice and knew he hurt Haley with this. All of a sudden he wasn't so sure about the decision he had made earlier. What if he made the wrong choice? But he shook his head and knew he had to be a man and had to stick to the choices he had made.

"You know you can't get back here and expect everything to be the same again, Haley. Life doesn't work that way." Nathan sat down again.

"I know, Nathan. Believe me, I know." Haley looked down.

Nathan nodded "You've gone through some things and so have I, but we didn't go through them together. We have to get back on the same track again and it's not going to be an easy ride."

"But I want us to try to work things out, Nathan. Always and forever, right? And we can't have that if we don't try," Haley looked at Nathan, who still had angry look on his face "Nathan, please. There wasn't a day on that tour that I doubted our love. Even when-"

"Even when what, Haley?" Nathan looked at her.

"Even when you called me from the hospital and told me not to come home. It hurt, Nathan, it still does. But it didn't stop me from loving you." She knew saying the next few words was going to be a turning point in their conversation, maybe even in their relationship. Or what was left of it.

"I love you, Nathan, I always will, but you have to let me." Haley paused for a second "And I want you to stop seeing Peyton."

"You what?" Nathan couldn't believe what Haley just said "You want me to stop seeing my friend, maybe even my _best_ friend? You can't ask that of me, Haley. Peyton has been there for me this whole time, even when I was in a dark place."

"And why did you think she did that, Nathan?" Haley crossed her arms "Because it's obvious she has feelings for you."

Nathan shook his head "No. She did that because she's a good person and because she cares about other people and their feelings. Unlike some other people." He got up and walked out of the room. She must be losing her mind, Nathan thought. It would be the only explanation for all of this. Just when he thought about mending things with Haley and starting over with her, she did this.

"Nathan!" Haley walked after him, but he kept going. She ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Haley, what do you want from me? Because what you just asked is out of question for me. It's like me asking you to never see Lucas again."

"I know, Nathan. But I don't have feelings for Lucas!" Haley realised she'd just said out loud what she was afraid of, Nathan still having feelings for Peyton.

She rubbed her forehead "I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean to suggest that you have feelings for Peyton, but you guys have a lot of history together and I just,"

Nathan looked at Haley and knew she was insecure about his relationship with Peyton. He knew he had to be less selfish, if they agreed to work on their marriage it would be give and take for both of them, so maybe he just had to agree on not seeing Peyton anymore.

Haley looked at him "I really want us to work things out, without anything getting in the way. Without me having to compete with Peyton, because I will most definitely lose that fight."

Nathan nodded and once again saw how vulnerable Haley was, how she really wanted their marriage to work out.

"I know you'll always care for her, Nathan, but right now you should care for me. I'm still your wife. And if you don't want to, let me know, please. Because I don't know how much more of this I can take," Haley looked at Nathan gave him a faint smile "Please." She felt defeated and didn't have the strength to fight any more. Not if she was the only one fighting, anyway. She just wanted Nathan to hold her and tell her everything would be ok.

Much to Haley's surprise, a few moments later he did.


	14. Break Us In Two

Peyton sat in her room, she was drawing again. Numbers this time. 8, for the number of weeks both Nathan and Brooke had been gone. 3, for the days it had been since Lucas told her Haley went to see Nathan. 4, for the number of times Peyton had gotten her heart broken and 2, for the number of mothers she had. She sighed as she looked at the sketch. Depressing, that was what it was. She had been like this before, right after she had broken up with Nathan in the beginning of this year. It had been hell for a couple of weeks and judging her own mental state right now, this time wouldn't be no different.

Tears came to her eyes, like they had every now and then for the last couple of days. Peyton heard her CD-player change tracks and felt like the soundtrack of her life was playing right now _'Note to self, don't die'_. I won't, Peyton thought, I'll just lie.

Seconds later she heard Brooke entering the house. Peyton knew it was her best friend, because only Brooke opened her front door by slamming it into the wall. She wiped her tears away, turned her music down and waited for the reunion with Brooke.

"P. Sawyer, I'm back!" Brooke walked into Peyton's bedroom and over to her best friend. She gave Peyton a big hug "I missed you, buddy! How are you?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'm not that ok myself either. I only made out with ten guys this summer. Ten! Can you imagine that? Me, Brooke Davis, head-cheerleader and major hottie, only making out with ten guys? That was shameful." Brooke laughed and sat down on Peyton's bed. "By the way, did you hear bout the party Nathan is throwing tonight?" We so have to go there!" Brooke clapped her hands and smiled "I got all these cute outfits from my dearest Mom and Dad and I can't wait to wear them. Of course I'll be a true best friend and let you share in the goodies."

Peyton looked at Brooke, but still hadn't said anything. She didn't know what to say.

"You are going, right?" Brooke raised her eyebrow "It's been way too long since we partied, Peyton."

"Fine, I'll come with you." Peyton gave Brooke a faint smile.

"Perfect!" Brooke jumped up "Ok, well buddy, I have to go. I have some things to sort out. You know, what to wear, what not to wear, what to do about Lucas who told me he loved me right before I left, the usual."

Brooke walked over to Peyton and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll pick you up later, P. Sawyer. Make sure you look hot!"

Before Peyton could say anything, Brooke had left. She still couldn't believe she had agreed on going to Nathan's party. But maybe it would be a good opportunity to show him what he was missing. Maybe she could change his mind. But, technically, she still hadn't heard from him, so she didn't know what he had decided, but the odds were pretty much against her.

And then there was Lucas, who had told Brooke he loved her. Peyton couldn't believe Lucas didn't tell her that, then again, she had been so caught up with Nathan and only talked to Lucas once, so he probably didn't want to bother her. She really hoped Lucas wouldn't tell Brooke what had been going on this summer. After all, she had told Brooke she didn't have any feelings for Nathan. If Brooke found out what had happened, there would be some serious drama and Peyton really didn't want to go there.

She got back to her drawings and put her music back on even louder.

* * *

Nathan got out of his car and looked at Peyton's house. This was going to be difficult. He wanted to tell her what he had decided in private, and not a his party tonight. Although he wasn't even sure she would come at all. As he opened the front door her could hear music coming from her room. So she meant it when she said she would lock herself in her room with her music on, Nathan thought. He took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. He knew exactly what state she was in right now. Peyton had a habit of doing this when they were dating. Whenever they got into a fight, she would be in her own world for a couple of days, without any chance of reaching her.

Normally, Nathan would apologise to her, even though he didn't mean it. They would have make-up sex and everything would be back to normal again. Not this time though.

Peyton had heard a car pull over in front of her house and was surprised to see it was Nathan's. For a moment she thought about rushing downstairs and locking the front door, so she wouldn't have to see him, but her heart didn't let her.

She sighed when she heard him coming to a halt in the hallway, before he got in. She didn't respond though and acted as if she hadn't heard him.

Nathan looked at Peyton, who was sitting at her desk, drawing. He took a deep breath and walked in. He stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder "Peyton."

She heard his low voice and felt a shiver going down her spine. She turned around, she saw Nathan looking at her, his eyes filled with emotion.

"Nathan," Peyton got up "If you're going to break my heart, please do it fast, ok?" She looked at Nathan, but he didn't reply.

"Nate, I know Haley came to see you. Luke told me," she took a deep breath "So I guess you're here to tell me that you're going to try to fix your marriage."

Nathan nodded.

Peyton felt her heard drop "Before you do, could you please listen to me?" She walked over to the window. With her back towards Nathan, Peyton began "I love you, Nate. I always will. And I'm willing to fight for you. Or at least, I was, until three days ago. But now I don't know anymore. I'm going up against your wife here, Nate and she obviously has some things going for her. Some things like 'always and forever' and the wedding rings you're both wearing."

She turned around and looked at Nathan "It's just, if you decide not to be with me, then don't. At all. If you decide to get back together with Haley, I think it's for the best that we don't try to be friends. It would hurt too much."

Nathan looked at Peyton and saw tears sliding down her cheeks. His heart dropped and all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her and tell her everything would be alright. But he couldn't. Because for Peyton, things wouldn't be alright.

"Peyton," Nathan heard his voice crack a little and cleared his throat "I'm sorry. I really am. But I have a marriage to thing about. And it's just," Nathan sighed and sat down on Peyton's bed "It's hard to know what the right thing to do is. Is the right thing, doing what everyone expects you to do, or is it turning your back on those people and do what you want to do? I still don't know if the choice that I made is the right one, but I'm willing to fight for my marriage."

Peyton narrowed her eyes and shook her head "You're such a liar, Nathan Scott."

Nathan looked at her and knew he was on thin ice here. But he had already decided that it would be best not to be gentle with her. Maybe that would help Peyton to move on easier, even though it hurt Nathan to see her like this.

"I guess you're right, Peyton. Being friends is not an option for us," Nathan got up and walked over to the door, where he turned around "Have a nice life, Sawyer."

Leaving Peyton behind in tears.


	15. Dead End

Peyton stood in her room, feeling lost. It had been quite some time since Nathan left, but it didn't seem to matter. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Ever since Lucas had told her Haley went to see Nathan, she knew Nathan would choose Haley. But to actually hear Nathan say those words, that hurt. It made it all very real. Peyton laid down on her bed and wished she could disappear.

Moments later she heard Brooke coming in, for the second time that day. Brooke was her usual cheery self and started talking to Peyton long before she even entered Peyton's room.

Brooke took a deep breath and marched up the stairs "Peyton, come on, we have to go. You didn't forget about the party, right? You know, the one we can't miss, 'cause we're head-cheerleaders and popular and so on and so on?!" She tried to catch her breath when she entered Peyton's room, but felt herself grasping for more air when she saw her best friend. Peyton was lying on the bed, looking scared with tear marks on her face. This was not the sight of a girl who was getting ready to go out. Brooke rushed over to her and sat down next to Peyton.

Peyton felt Brooke sat down next to her, but tried to ignore her best friend. She didn't want Brooke to see her like this. How could she explain everything that had happened. Especially after the promise she made to Brooke. She heard Brooke talking to her, but the words didn't reach her. She knew that she would burst into tears if she said something now, so she kept silent.

Brooke sighed and grabbed her purse, looking for her cell. Brooke squeezed Peyton's arm before she got up and walked over to the window, flipping through the list of names in search of Nathan's number.

"Yeah, Nate? Listen, there's something going on with Peyton, so we'll probably not make it tonight, ok?" Brooke turned around and looked at her best friend.

Peyton closed her eyes and hoped that Brooke wouldn't ask Nathan what was going on. She let out a sigh of relieve when she heard Brooke tell Nathan he didn't have to come over.

Brooke sat down next to Peyton and started stroking her hair again "Peyton, please, just tell me what's going on. You know you can tell me anything, right? I'll stay here as long as you want, hon."

Peyton swallowed hard as she tried not to cry again. She needed her best friend more than ever, but was terrified of Brooke's reaction if she told her what was really going on. Peyton turned around and looked at Brooke, trying to smile "Go to the party Brooke. I just want to be alone right now. It's not that I don't trust you, but I just have some things to figure out first." Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand "So while I'm busy doing that, you should go. Go have fun B. Davis. Go enjoy yourself at Nathan's party! Flirt with Lucas and try to win him over."

"Peyton, I," Brooke was surprised by the passion Peyton had in her eyes and didn't know what to make of it.

"Just go, please? I won't do anything crazy, I promise." Peyton looked at the ceiling again, because she knew that if she looked at Brooke she would burst into tears again.

"Ok." Brooke got of the bed and started walking to the door. She knew Peyton wouldn't open up right now, she only did that on her own terms. Brooke also knew that staying here would only end up with Peyton's being stubborn and Brooke being irritated. "I'll check on you later."

Peyton sighed when she heard Brooke closing the front door. She was glad Brooke left. If she would have stayed, they would have gotten into a fight and that was the last thing Peyton wanted right now.

* * *

Nathan's party had already started before he even got down. He saw some familiar faces when he walked around, people he hadn't seen in two months.

"Hey guys." Nathan greeted Mouth, Skills and Fergie.

"Nathan, how you been, man?" Skills shook his hand and held up his cup.

"Good. High Flyers was great," Nathan's eyes scanned the room and saw Lucas coming in "Excuse me, guys." He walked over to Lucas and gave his brother a hug "Hey man, good to see you. So where's your girlfriend?"

Lucas shrugged but grinned "I don't know what you're talking about, Nate."

"Oh, come on! Haley told me all about you and Brooke, so don't play stupid, bro." Nathan punched Lucas's arm.

"He's right, Luke. Don't play stupid." Brooke joined the two brothers and stuck out her tongue. She handed Lucas a cup and gave him a kiss.

"I'll just leave you guys to it. Talk to you later." Nathan walked over to the kitchen, looking for a drink.

He couldn't help to think about Peyton and felt this urge to go see her, but he knew he really couldn't leave his own party. But as he walked around and saw everybody talking to each other and having a good time, he decided he could. He grabbed his car keys and headed for Peyton's house.

* * *

Peyton heard a car stopping in front of her house, but didn't bother to get up. She didn't care.

Nathan opened the front door and walked upstairs right away. He stopped in the doorway, when he saw Peyton lying on her bed. She looked like a mess.

Peyton turned around and saw Nathan standing in her room. Tears came to her eyes when she sat up "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" She got up and walked over to him "Didn't we agree not to see each other anymore? Do you have any idea what it does to me every time you just keep walking in and out of my life as you please?"

Nathan didn't say anything, but he knew Peyton was hurt. He could hear her voice crack when she spoke and from her red eyes he knew she had been crying. He could see the tears form in her eyes again and a pain went through his heart.

Peyton felt tears sliding down her cheeks, but ignored them "Please, Nathan, just go." She turned around and lowered her head.

"No."

She took a deep breath "Fine!" Peyton grabbed her sweater and walked past Nathan "If you won't, then I will." She couldn't care less if he came after her or not. Peyton stormed out and started walking.

Without realising where she was going, she ended up at the River Court.

"Peyton, could you please just listen to me?" Nathan stopped behind Peyton. He had followed her and wasn't surprised she ended up here.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok. I was worried when Brooke told me you weren't coming tonight. Not that it was a surprise, but I," Nathan paused for a second and sighed "I don't know, Peyton," he added softly.

Peyton turned around and looked at Nathan "What, Nate? Did you really think I would let you in again, just like that? After you told me you were going to fight for your marriage? Do you really think I'm that desperate?"

He noticed the intensity in her eyes and knew she meant what she said. Still he tried to calm her down "Peyton, I don't expect anything from you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Nathan took her hand and to his surprise, she didn't pull back. He sighed "Just don't do anything-"

"What? Stupid?" Peyton said, before Nathan could finish he sentence. She let out a sarcastic laugh "Do you really think I'm going to hurt myself just because you said you don't want to be with me? Do you really think you mean that much to me?"

He shook his, not able to believe what she just said. Nathan knew it was her way of dealing with things. She would build up this wall around her and protect herself by pushing people away. It wouldn't be long before Peyton would shut him out completely and wouldn't talk to him at all. Nathan just had to make sure he got to talk to her _before_ that happened.

Peyton let out a sigh and pulled her hand back "Nathan, I'm done with this. If you came to check on me; I'm fine. Haven't been better. So you can go home now and be with your wife and have your stupid party and get drunk and do whatever else it is you do. I'll be here and I'll be _fine_."

Nathan had heard her voice change from angry to tired and knew she had given up. He watched her as she walked away from him and decided to give it one last try. He ran after her "Peyton-"

"Nathan Scott," Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before turning around "What part of 'go home' didn't you get? It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. You just get in your car, put it in drive and off you go." She looked at him, waiting for his reply, but didn't get any. Peyton shrugged and started walking again. She didn't hear him follow her this time, but she was too proud to turn around and check if Nathan really wasn't behind her.

Nathan shook his head and watched her walk away, again. He felt defeated. He sat down and tried to clear his head.

Peyton arrived at her house and looked around before she opened the front door. There was no sign of Nathan. She knew this meant she had screwed things up between them. Big time.


	16. Moment of Truth

_**AN:** So sorry it took me such a long time to update – shame on me! It's just… I had a serious black out here, and didn't know what to write anymore :( I really hope this chapter get's me going again and that there'll be a more regular update. Let's all cross our fingers here :)_

* * *

Haley looked around the room while she was talking to Bevin. It had been over an hour since she last saw Nathan. Although she really didn't want to know where he could be or what he was doing, she was worried about getting their marriage back on track. She listened to Bevin, who was talking about her summer and pretended to listen by nodding at the right time. Haley saw Nathan coming in minutes later "Excuse me, Bevin, I just have to say something to Nathan."

Bevin nodded and continued with her story to the rest of the girls.

Nathan saw Haley approaching from the corner of his eye and quickly walked to the keg where he grabbed a beer. Preparing himself for an angry Haley.

"Nathan. Where have you been?" Haley walked up to him and stopped right in front of Nathan.

He shook his head and looked at her, a smirk across his face. He put down his cup and crossed his arms.

Haley grabbed his arm and led him into the kitchen "Nathan, do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to just leave me here, without saying where you're going?" she tried to keep her voice down, but failed "Everybody has been asking me about you and all I could say is that I had no idea where you went," she narrowed her eyes "You have to make an effort here as well, Nathan. I can't fix this marriage all by myself, you know!"

Nathan heard her words, he heard the anger in her voice but he couldn't care less about what Haley had to say. He stared straight ahead and waited for another fall out.

"Nathan, could you please talk to me? Just tell me what has happened?!"

He shrugged "It's none of your business, Haley." He shook his head, God, couldn't she just shut up for once, Nathan thought. Tonight really wasn't a good time to talk about how he was feeling or what was going on in his life. "I think it's best if you go home now." Nathan turned around and grabbed his cup.

"Nathan," Haley couldn't believe what he just said.

Nathan looked at her "You really didn't believe we would be a couple again just like that, did you? It takes time, Haley. And even if we take that time, it might not work out," he took a sip of his beer and continued "I know we both agreed on trying to fix things between us, but tonight I'm not really up for it."

Haley threw her hands in the air in desperation "You can't just decide on your own how and when we're going to work on our marriage, Nathan. Do you have any idea what it does to me every time you push me away?" She felt tears in her eyes and didn't try to stop them.

He knew he hurt her, but he really didn't care. Nathan sighed "Haley, just go home." He turned around and walked away.

Haley looked at him as he walked away and couldn't believe what had just happened. She shook her head and headed outside.

"Skills!" Nathan walked over to his friend "Have you seen Brooke?" He wanted to ask her if she could check on Peyton for him.

"Nah man, she left with Luke about half an hour ago."

Nathan sighed "Ok. thanks, bro."

Peyton sat at her desk, still thinking about what happened tonight. She was sure she had pushed Nathan away for good. Her heart hurt when she thought about that. It made her feel alone.

She waited for Brooke to come and check on her, like she promised. But Peyton also knew she told Brooke to enjoy her evening and have fun with Lucas. So, I pushed Brooke away too, Peyton thought.

All of a sudden she heard someone marching up the stairs and seconds later Haley was standing in her room.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Peyton got up and looked at Haley.

Haley shook her head, took a deep breath and walked over to Peyton. Before she realised it she gave Peyton a punch in the face.

"Haley, what the hell?" Peyton touched her cheek and felt it glowing.

Haley let out a sarcastic laugh "Yeah, it hurts, doesn't it? That one was for your sorry ass, who can't keep itself out off my marriage," Haley threw another punch "And that one, my dearest Peyton, is for the fact that my husband cares more about _you_, than he does about his own wife."

"And who's fault is that, Haley? I'm not the one who walked out on your marriage in the first place. I was just there to pick up the pieces."

"You're really not going to let that go, are you?" Haley shook her head "You know what, Peyton, fine. Don't. I don't care. I just came here to let you know that I meant it when I said I was going to fight for my marriage. Even it means I have to screw up your pretty little face."

Haley looked at Peyton, who still had one hand on her cheek. She crossed her arms and waited for a reply from Peyton, but soon realised she wasn't going to get one. She smirked "You're pathetic, Peyton. You really are. I can't believe we were friends once." Haley turned around and walked out of Peyton's bedroom. She felt relieved and hoped Peyton would back off after this. She really had to fix things with Nathan. He was all she had.

Haley walked through the streets of Tree Hill and suddenly felt very alone. She thought about going to Lucas, but remembered she saw him leaving with Brooke earlier. Haley went back to Nathan's house and up to the guestroom where she picked up her cell phone. She called the one person she thought she would never speak again.

* * *

Peyton still stood at the same spot where Haley had left her. Damn, that girl had a good punch. Her cheek really hurt. Peyton was glad it was Friday today, she would have a couple of days before school started, so maybe her face would look better when she needed to go out in public again.

She shook her head. Unbelievable, she thought, that little girl just kicked my ass and I didn't do anything about it, I just let her. Peyton went downstairs and got some ice. As she sat on the couch, holding the icepack on her face, she heard Brooke enter the house.

"Peyton, hon? Are you upstairs?" Brooke closed the door behind her and waited for a reply.

Peyton got up and walked over to the hall, trying to cover up her cheek with her hair. But of course, Brooke saw it right away.

"Peyton, you know you have this gigantic hand-mark on your face, right?" Brooke pushed Peyton's hair behind her ear and examined her face. She was worried "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peyton sighed "I just got my ass kicked by Haley tonight."

Brooke narrowed her eyes "Why?"

"Because, Brooke," she sighed "I didn't listen to you, ok? When you told me to leave Nathan alone during the summer, I didn't. I couldn't. I have feelings for him and Haley knows that and I guess she finally has had enough of it," Peyton looked at Brooke, who gestured her to carry on "She told me to stay out of their marriage." Peyton sat down on the stairs "I don't know what to do, Brooke. I mean, I know it's not right, I know I shouldn't have these feelings for Nathan, but I do. And I thought he had feelings for me as well, but he told me today he is going to fight for his marriage."

"He's right, you know." Brooke sat down next to her and put her hand on Peyton's knee.

"I know, Brooke. But if he's right, then why did he came to check on me tonight? Why did he leave his own party to see if I was ok? Shouldn't he have been with Haley instead?"

Brooked sighed, still trying to process everything Peyton had just told her. Deep down inside she had known Peyton was lying that day at the ice cream-store. Brooke knew Peyton too well and knew she still had feelings for Nathan. She had just hoped Peyton would ignore them. She put her arm around Peyton's shoulder and looked at her best friend "Peyton, I really hate to say this, but I'm going to anyway,"

Peyton looked at her and knew Brooke wouldn't hesitate to tell her the truth. She nodded and Brooke continued.

"What were you thinking, hon? Did you really think Nathan would give up his marriage for you? Did you really think Haley would let him?"

"Yes," Peyton felt tears burning in her eyes when she said that, and tried not to look at Brooke "I think it's best if you go home now, Brooke."

Peyton knew there was nothing her best friend could say right now, that would make her feel better. She got up and started walking up the stairs.

"We're not done talking about this though." Brooke got up as well.

"I know, Brooke. But for now, I'm done." Peyton tried to smile, but failed. She reached the top of the stairs and turned around "Bye Brooke."

"Bye buddy." Brooke answered. She walked to the door and opened it "Take care of yourself, P. Sawyer," she added softly, before she closed the door.


	17. Piece of Mind

_My Dad says I should talk to someone, so I'm talking to you. It's strange talking to you, but you know, I think it'll do me good. So let's start with the update. It's been four weeks today. Four weeks since Nathan told me he wants to fight for his marriage. Four weeks since we last spoke. Four weeks since my heart broke into a million pieces. And four weeks since I got my ass kicked by Haley._

_That little girl got me good, I walked around with a bruise on my face for quite some time. I really thought, that after you, I learned my lesson. I thought I wouldn't open my heart to anyone anymore, but my heart tricked me. It let Nathan in. I let Nathan in. And I paid the price for that. Not, you know, that letting you in was bad, not at all. Don't ever question that, ever, ok? I just mean, I don't know._

_When Nathan and I see each other at school it's like we're complete strangers. He goes right as I go left. We don't talk to each other, we don't look at each other, we simply act as if we don't know each other. I guess it's for the better, because I'm afraid that once we start talking again, that spark we used to have will return and God knows what will happen if it does._

_I'm afraid it'll either be a total disaster, or it'll be the best thing that has ever happened to us. I know we weren't good when we were together, in fact we were terrible. The only two things we did was fight and make up. But I know there was something more that night we were together. It wasn't just about the sex. It was like we were finally on the same page. We finally got what the other one is about. And I know, even now, that we still do._

_I'm keeping myself busy though, or I try to at least, just so everyone thinks I'm ok. I lie to Brooke, to Lucas, sometimes even to myself. Brooke has tried to talk to me some more after Nathan's party, you know, after he told me he's going to work on his marriage with Haley, but I didn't want to talk about it, about my feelings for Nathan. Brooke wasn't very supportive to begin with and I guess I thought there was nothing I could say to change her mind._

_She finally gave up after a few days and now we don't talk about it at all. We just ignore the whole subject. I get where Brooke's coming from though, I really do. I mean, after the whole situation with Lucas and our famous love triangle I really understand it. But damn it, Haley was gone when all of this happened. She left Nathan, she left us and she expected everything to be the same when she came back. And I guess Brooke expected that as well. She's a sucker for romance._

_Sometimes I have like this clear moment, where I decide I should quit feeling sorry for myself and just move on with my life. And sometimes I listen to myself and have a good time, but those moments don't last long. I usually just think about everything I had and everything I will never have. And yeah, if you do that you get kicked in the behind my life sometimes. Today I got a pretty good kick.  
_

_I saw Nathan before he saw me, he was with Haley, but I noticed it looked like they just had a fight. His eyes were dark and he kept ignoring her when she spoke to him. For some reason that gave me hope, you know, like it was some sort of proof that they aren't the perfect couple. That it really means they have to fight for their marriage. And just for a little while that made me feel good. I watched them for some time and during that it was only Haley who was talking, like she was trying to convince Nathan of something._

_And then, just a few moments later his face cleared up again, probably because of something Haley said, and they kissed. They made up. Then he saw me, and for a moment our eyes met. He looked sad, even though everything seemed to be ok between him and Haley. That was the problem I guess – everything seemed ok and Nathan pretended everything was alright when nothing was. I could tell all that from the look in his eyes, his face still is an open book to me. He wanted everyone to know that everything was alright, when really it wasn't. People believed him, Haley believed him, but I didn't._

_I live for those moments. I never thought I would say that. I never thought I would agree living for just a few moments that make me feel good. Not just because I saw Nathan and Haley having problems in their marriage. But because I saw Nathan and he didn't walk the other way. How pathetic is that? Peyton Sawyer, living her life without the love of her life. I guess now's the time to give myself a kick in the ass and really start living my life._

_Without caring about what everybody thinks, without thinking about what could have been. It's my time to shine now. And if people don't want to be part of that, well, sorry for them, it's not my problem. Even if that means I won't have Nathan in my life. That's going to be the hardest part I guess. Losing Nathan. But I can't wait for him to realise that he's making a mistake with Haley, can I? Maybe he will never figure it out and I'll be here, waiting for him, wasting my life. I'm not going to do that. Been there, done that._

_I've been thinking about that a lot lately, you know, how I should live my life. If I should do as I please and maybe hurt some people along the way. Or if I should do what other people want or expect me to do and hurt myself by not doing what I want. It's difficult. _

_Everyone is giving me advice on what I should do. How I just should forget Nathan and focus on cheerleading. That's Brooke's advice by the way, as you probably had guessed. Lucas says I should follow my heart and everything will be ok. Because that worked out really well the last time, didn't it? Yeah, so if you want to give me some of your words of wisdom, don't hesitate. I guess I can use some more. _

_I guess this is it. I guess it's finally time for me to live my life. The way I want to. I hope you're living your life as well. Give Jenny a big hug for me and thanks for listening. Bye Jake._

With that Peyton pressed the _stop_ button or her computer and ended her recording. She opened her email and hit the _new message_ icon. Peyton sighed as she typed the message:

_Dear Jake,_

_I hope you don't mind me writing to you. I just needed someone to talk to. I don't know if it makes any sense though. If you don't feel like it or don't remember who I am, just hit delete, it's ok._

_Thank you._

_Peyton_

She added her recording to the email, typed in Jake's email address and hit _send_.


	18. A Good Thing

_**AN:** I'm so sorry for the long waits. It's just, sometimes I sit at my computer and I'm just blank. Nothing comes out. And then there's a song on the radio or some silly little thing which gives me inspiration to write again.. I just wish I had more of those inspirational moments :) Anyway, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! xoxo_

* * *

Well, Peyton thought, a couple of days ago I told Jake I was going to live my life the way I want to, so why not start today?

She got her phone and dialed Lucas's number.

"Lucas."

"Luke, hey, it's Peyton. Listen, you said you'd always help me out, right?" Peyton sat down on her bed and waited for his reply.

"Yes." Lucas was surprised by Peyton's phone call, but remembered the promise he made earlier this summer.

"Can I take you up on that today?"

"Sure, just tell me what I should do, Peyton."

"Great! Can you come over to my place?" Peyton was about to hung up, when something came to mind "Thanks, Luke."

He walked in about ten minutes later, looking at Peyton with a curious look in his eyes.

Peyton smiled "Look, I hate to ask you, ok. But over the summer you kind of promised that if I ever wanted to go and find Ellie, you would come with me?"

Lucas sat down next to Peyton and nodded.

"Well, I found her. And I think I want to go see her." Peyton looked at Lucas.

"When?"

Peyton got up "Right now, actually. Because if I don't go, I never will and I need to. Will you come with me?"

Lucas put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed it "Of course I'll come with you. I'd love to."

She smiled. Maybe Lucas could give her the kick in the ass she needed. Peyton took her sweater and they both headed for her car.

"Let's go." Peyton sighed when they got in.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come, Peyton. I want to be there for you even though Brooke and I are together now." He looked at Peyton who kept her eyes on the road.

Suddenly his words hit her - _even though Brooke and I are together now. _"You're an idiot, Lucas." Peyton looked at him with her eyes narrowed and crossed her arms.

"Why, what did I do?"

"You've only been together for what? A couple of hours? And already you're off in the car with me? God, Brooke must feel great." Peyton shook her head and focused on the road again.

"Peyton, I made you a promise. Besides, you should be able to turn to me for help," Lucas paused "I love being that guy for you."

"Well, does Brooke love you being that guy for me?"

Lucas didn't reply, because he thought about what Peyton had just said. Maybe she was right. But they were already where they needed to be. So it would make nu sense to turn around and go back to Brooke.

Peyton pulled over in front of Ellie's house and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult. After all she was the one who had told Ellie to go away, when she last saw her. She got out of the car and turned towards Lucas.

He saw the nervous look on her face and gave her a wink "Good luck, Peyton. Just call me when you're ready ok?" He knew she needed some time alone with Ellie.

Peyton nodded and headed for the door. She waved to Lucas and watched him as he drove off. With butterflies in her stomach she knocked on the door.

* * *

"Hey Luke, it's me. Can you pick me up?" Peyton heard Lucas answer and smiled "Thanks, Lucas." She hung up and waited for him.

He looked at her when she got into the car, but couldn't tell whether her day had been good or bad. He knew better than to push her, so without talking they drove back to Tree Hill.

Peyton was glad Lucas didn't ask her about the afternoon with Ellie, it allowed her to think about it some more. Ellie had been mad at first, which Peyton understood completely. After all, she had pushed Ellie away at first, but as the hours went by, the atmosphere got less hostile. They talked about music, about Peyton and about Ellie. Peyton had asked her if she would want to come to Tree Hill to help her with her music and Tric.

Ellie had agreed and would come over a couple of weeks later. Peyton was looking forward to that.

Lucas put his hand on Peyton's knee and squeezed it "We're here, Peyton."

Peyton smiled at him and saw they had arrived at Brooke's apartment building. She got out of the car, so she could get in the driver's seat again. Peyton walked over to Lucas and gave him a hug "Thanks again, Luke, it really meant a lot to me that you came with me today."

Lucas smiled "I was glad you asked me, Peyton."

Peyton grabbed his arms and turned him around, pushing him gently towards the stairs "Now go to your girlfriend and tell her what an idiot you really are." Peyton laughed and got into her car. She saw Lucas shaking his head and shook her head too. She drove home and thought about today some more. She really hoped things would go well between her and Ellie.

Peyton pulled over at her house and was surprised when she saw someone sitting on her porch. She narrowed her eyes as she got out of the car, but still couldn't quite see who its was.

But when she got closer she recognised the boy sitting there, causing her heart to jump and she quickly made her way over to him, smiling, giving him a big hug "Jake! What are you doing here?"

* * *

Jake smiled as he looked at Peyton "Well, you know, after I got your CD I decided it would be nice to return the favour. But I'm not all that high-tech, so I kind of caused my computer to go mental on me when I tried to make a CD as well." Jake laughed as he remembered that little disaster. "And, to be honest, I just wanted to see for myself how you were doing. And I could use a little break." Jake looked at Peyton and was surprised at the girl standing in front of him. She actually looked like she was ok.

Peyton couldn't stop staring at Jake, it was so good to see him again. She couldn't believe he would come all the way to Tree Hill just to check on her. It made her feel loved.

Jake gave her a little wink and nodded. It looked like she had taken her own advice and started living for herself. He was glad to see that. He had expected her to look like a mess, sitting in her room, listening to dark music and drawing. Instead, he was happily surprised when she wasn't home when he got here.

"So, miss Sawyer," Jake crossed his arms and smiled "Are you going to invite me in, or are we going to stand outside for the rest of the evening?" He put his arm around Peyton who shook her head.

She took out her keys and grabbed his hand, but Jake pulled away.

"Let me just grab my things, Peyton, I'll be back in a minute. I hope it's ok I kind of invited myself to stay at your house?"

"Of course." Peyton watched as Jake walked over to his car. She let herself in and started picking up things that were lying across the floor, trying to tidy up before he came in.

Jake opened the trunk and got his bags out. After that he opened the door to the back seat and took Jenny out, who was still sleeping after the long ride to Tree Hill. He hadn't told Peyton he had taken Jenny with him, he wanted it to be a surprise to her.

"Jenny, wake up honey. We're here now." Jake said softly, as he stroke Jenny's face.

The little girl opened her eyes and looked at him "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Are we?" Jenny looked at her father with big eyes and her hands started playing with his shirt.

Jake laughed, he loved it when he heard his daughter's attempts to make sentences with just two or three words. "We're at Peyton's house. Do you remember I told you we are going to stay with a good friend of Daddy's for some days?"

Jenny nodded and Jake smiled "Well, we're there now. I think you'll like it here."

The little girl nodded again, while looking curiously at the house they were about to enter.

* * *

Peyton was busy cleaning the kitchen, she hadn't done the dishes in days and to be honest, cleaning the house hadn't been a priority the last couple of weeks. She heard Jake talking softly as he came in.

"Jake? Are you talking to me?" Peyton said as she was drying off the last plates "I'm in the kitchen." She put the plates away and dried her hands.

All of a sudden she heard the sound of little feet running towards her and for a moment she was confused. Then her brain made the connection and as Peyton turned around tears came to her eyes.

"Jenny!" Peyton lifted up the little girl and gave her a big hug and a kiss. Jenny started playing with Peyton's curls, as Peyton brushed away her tears. She looked at Jake, smiling "She's beautiful, Jake. I can't believe how much she's grown since the last time I saw her."

"Hey, don't cry." Jake walked over to Peyton and dried her eyes. He looked at his daughter, who seemed at ease in Peyton's presence. He smiled at the sight.

Peyton gave the little girl another kiss and put her down "I'm sorry, Jake, I'm a mess," she tried to smile "It's just been an emotional day, I guess."

Jake wondered what she was talking about, but didn't want to ruin the mood.

Peyton knew he wanted to know what she was talking about "I'll tell you later ok?"

He nodded and pulled Peyton into a hug.

"I missed you, Jake."

"I missed you too, Peyton." He grabbed onto Peyton even tighter and for a moment they just stood there.

With Jenny looking at them curiously.


	19. Days Like This

_AN: I know, I know, there hasn't been much Peyton/Nathan lately, but I promise – it's on its way! So just hang in there a little more :)__ And let me know what you think! And also; yes, I do realise little Jenny isn't supposed to talk yet, according to the timeline, but just go with it, okay? :)_

* * *

Jenny pulled Jake's jeans "Daddy, we eat?"

Jake smiled at his daughter and lifted her up "Of course honey, are you hungry?"

Jenny nodded.

"Ok, well, just go play with your dolls for a little, while Peyton and Daddy make dinner." Jake put Jenny down and gave her the bag with toys, which she immediately spread across the floor.

"You do have something to eat, right?" Jake turned towards Peyton and smirked.

Peyton stuck out her tongue and walked over to the fridge. With a smile on her face she opened the door and watched Jake's eyes getting big.

"Peyton, seriously, you have enough food in there to feed the entire army!" Jake looked at Peyton, who still smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"I know. But I realised I had to start taking better care of myself, and what better way to start than filling your fridge?"

Jake gently pushed Peyton aside and looked at what was in the fridge "So stuffing yourself with chocolate ice-cream, apple pie and let's see, pizza, is the way to go?" Jake laughed when Peyton punched him playfully.

"Step away form the fridge, woman, and let me do the cooking today. Maybe I can make something healthy from all of this." Jake rolled up his sleeves and started taking things out from the fridge.

Peyton shook her head and crossed her arms "Are you saying I can't cook?"

Jake laughed "Oh come on, Peyton, we all know you're a terrible cook! Remember that time when you tried to make Jenny and me macaroni and cheese? We ended up getting Chinese because you managed to turn it into one solid piece that wouldn't come out."

"You're terrible, Jake. I thought you came here to make me feel better, not to ditch my cooking skills." Peyton was laughing as well and looked at Jake who was already cutting vegetables and boiling water.

"Listen, I'm just going to clean the house a bit more, ok? And find a place for you and Jenny to sleep."

Jake nodded and Peyton walked over to the living room. As she cleaned the house she thought about Jake and how happy she was that he came to see her. She'd really missed him and was embarrassed she hadn't contacted him sooner. Just to see how he and Jenny were doing.

Peyton walked upstairs, but turned around when she heard Jenny coming after her.

"Help?" Jenny asked her.

"Do you want to help me?" Peyton asked as she carried the little girl upstairs. Jenny nodded and looked around with big eyes when they entered Peyton's room.

"Ok, little miss Jenny, where do you want to sleep?" Peyton put Jenny down "Do you want to sleep here or in a room alone?"

Jenny walked over to Peyton's bed and looked at it with her head tilted. As if she was really contemplating her decision. But she soon decided and pointed to Peyton's bed "Here."

Peyton smiled "I'm sorry hon, but that's not a bed for little girls, you'll fall out. Let's get you another one." She looked around as she tried to remember where her dad had put her old bed from when she was Jenny's age. She took the little girl's hand and led her to the spare room, where she soon found what she was looking for. "Will you carry this for me, sweetie?" Peyton handed Jenny a pillow and grabbed the bed. Together they walked to Peyton's bedroom.

She put the bed together and Jenny couldn't wait to put the pillow in it's place.

* * *

"Diner's ready!" Jake put the plates on the table and waited for Jenny and Peyton. Both girls were giggling when they walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two laughing at?" Jake asked, as he took over Jenny.

"You messy, Daddy." Jenny giggled.

Jake looked at Peyton, who couldn't stop laughing either "Peyton, what's going on?"

Peyton laughed even harder as Jenny picked a piece of carrot out of Jake's hair.

"Were you saving some for later, Jake?" Peyton was now laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Jake shook his head and started laughing as well. It was great to see Peyton laugh, even if it was caused by carrots in his hair. He put Jenny down on a chair and walked over to Peyton "You better stop laughing now, Peyton Sawyer, or I'll have you eat that carrot that was on my head." He could hardly finish the sentence without laughing.

"I really have no idea how it got there." Jake went through his hair to see if there was more, but Peyton shook her head, so he sat down as well.

"I'm glad you're here Jake." Peyton sat down.

They were nearly finished when Jake pointed at Jenny, who was sleeping in her chair "I'd better get her to bed. It's been a long day for her as well."

Peyton nodded and Jake went upstairs to put Jenny in her pyjamas. Automatically he went to Peyton's room and wasn't surprised at all out when his feelings turned out to be right, there was already a bed there for Jenny. He was about to put Jenny into bed, when he heard Peyton enter.

"Can I, Jake?" Peyton asked, while she walked over to Jake. He handed her the little girl and Peyton took a good look at her.

"Sleep tight, Jenny. You're a lucky girl, you know that?" Peyton laid Jenny down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She looked at Jenny, who was already vast asleep and turned around to go downstairs, with Jake right behind her.

The both sat down on the couch and Peyton decided now was as good a time as any to tell Jake what had happened today.

"I went to see my Birthmother today, Jake." She looked at Jake, trying to see if she could tell by his face what he was thinking about this.

But he just looked at her with an understanding look in his eyes, encouraging her to go on.

"It went ok, I guess. We mended our relationship, talked about music, about life and about us. It was good," Peyton paused for a second and played with her hands "She's actually coming to Tree Hill soon, to help we with Tric."

"That's great, Peyton." Jake smiled at her.

Peyton sighed and though about what she had to say next. She hadn't even told Lucas this, because she was afraid saying it would make it more real.

"You know what sucks," Peyton looked at Jake, and searched his eyes for comfort "Ellie has breast cancer. And even though she acts as if she's fine, I can tell she's not. I'm afraid she'll be gone soon, you know, before I really get to know her. Then I'll be the girl in Tree Hill with two dead Moms."

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Jake took her hand and squeezed it.

Peyton tried to smile and rested her head on his shoulder "Tell me about your life, Jake."

Jake sighed "Well, as you know, after Nikki took Jenny I went after her. It took some time, but I found her again. Nikki is staying with her parents, which, in some strange way, is actually working out for us."

He stroked Peyton's arm as he continued "I get to see Jenny once every two weekends. Those are the best days, you know, those two days where I have Jenny with me. So that's why I can only stay for a couple of days, Peyton. I have to take Jenny back on Sunday again."

Peyton nodded and squeezed Jake's hand, letting him know she understood.

"Nikki's parents were really great when I asked them and Nikki if I could take Jenny with me to Tree Hill. Nikki wouldn't let me, because it meant I had to leave on a Friday, but her parent said it was ok. As long as I'd be back on Sunday again," Jakes sighed "So that's my life now, Peyton. I go to work every day and live for the moments when I can pick up Jenny and get to be her Dad."

Peyton looked at Jake "You are _always_ her Dad, Jake. Even if she isn't with you. Don't forget that."

Jake smiled, of course Peyton was right, he would always be Jenny's Dad, but still, it was difficult sometimes. "But I didn't come here to talk about me, Peyton. I came to see how you were doing." He turned towards Peyton, making her sit up and face him "Peyton, I really hope that you realise that the things that don't kill you, really make you stronger. Even though it may be difficult at times, I know you'll do good and that you'll make the right choices. You just have to think about yourself more and do as you please, you know."

Peyton nodded "I know."

Jake smiled "Just don't give a damn about what everybody else thinks. Will you promise me that?"

Peyton nodded.

"That's my girl." Jake said as he kissed her forehead. He yawned "I guess it's time for bed for me as well. Where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take my Dad's room. That way you're in the same room as Jenny." Peyton got up and watched Jake getting his bags. Together they walked upstairs.

She went into her room and got her pyjamas. Before she walked out, she gave Jake a hug "Thank you for coming here, Jake. And thank you for your advice, it really means a lot to me."

"No problem, Peyton. That's what friends are for, right?"

Peyton nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She went to her Dad's room and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. The girl looking back at her, had a sparkle in her eyes, one that had been lost for quite some time. Peyton laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. It had been a strange and emotional day today. She still was surprised by Jake's unexpected visit. She still was very fond of him but she wasn't in love with him anymore.

Sure, she loved Jake, but she was in love with Nathan. Still. Even after everything that had happened. Peyton sighed as she thought about what she should do with those feelings.


	20. Faith

"Nathan, come on! Breakfast is ready."

Nathan groaned and turned around once more. It was Saturday today, which meant Haley had made breakfast for the two of them. Ever since they agreed on working on their marriage, Haley would make them breakfast in the weekends, so they had some time together. Some days Nathan appreciated Haley going through the trouble, but other days he hated it. Haley was simply trying too hard. Nathan got up and put his sweater and jeans on and went downstairs.

"Morning, Haley," he said, while grabbing a cup of coffee. He didn't know what else to say, really. For the last couple of weeks they really had tried to fix things. Well, if he was honest, Haley was the one who tried to fix things, Nathan just went along for the ride. But ever since he heard Haley had hit Peyton, he felt some sort of anger towards his wife. As if Peyton was the only one to blame for everything that had happened.

As he sat there, in his own little world, he heard Haley talking to him, but he didn't listen. He was sure Haley knew that, but she was so ignorant at times. Nathan was about to get his second cup of coffee when the doorbell rang "I'll get that."

Nathan was surprised at who he found at his doorstep "Jagielski? What are you doing here?" He greeted Jake and let him in.

"You know Peyton said the same thing to me yesterday?" Jake laughed "You people sure know how to make me feel welcome here."

Even though he knew Jake was only joking, it still hurt Nathan when he heard Jake talk about Peyton. He had wondered how she was doing so much the last couple of weeks, but didn't had the guts to go up to her and ask.

It was as if Jake had read his mind "She's doing ok, Nathan. But I don't know if I can say the same about you."

Nathan shrugged and led the way to the kitchen. Before he could answer Jake was greeted by Haley.

"Hey, Haley. So you're back in Tree Hill, huh?" Jake asked as he sat down.

Haley nodded and smiled "Can I get you some coffee, Jake?"

"Please." Jake sat down and listened to the stories Haley had to tell. About the tour, what she had done and seen while she was away and why she came back to Tree Hill. He pretended to listen and nodded at the right time, but he wasn't here to hear about how Haley was doing. He had come to check on Nathan.

Jake could see Nathan wasn't paying attention either. He was surprised by how much Nathan was like Peyton in that way – they both zoned out when they had other things on their mind.

"I think that's great, Haley." Jake got up when she was finished with her story "Would you mind if I'd take Nathan for a couple of hours?"

Haley shook her head "Sure, that's fine, Jake," she looked at Nathan, who was still very interested in his cup of coffee "That is if Nathan wants to go," she added sarcastically.

Nathan looked up and saw Jake looking at him with a questioning look in his eyes "Yeah sure, let's go Jake."

"Thanks Haley. I promise to have him home before dark." Jake laughed and gave Haley a hug. They walked over to Jake's car and headed for the River Court.

"So, Scott, are you going to tell me what's going on, or are you going to let me guess" Jake asked, as they walked over the court to the bleachers.

Nathan sat down "I guess you're staying at Peyton's?"

Jake nodded and sat down next to Nathan.

"And I guess Peyton told you about what happened?" Nathan looked at Jake, who nodded again. He sighed "Yeah, so you basically got the whole story there, Jake. After the accident Peyton was really there for me, you know. She helped me with my bills, she encouraged me to chase my dreams and go to High Flyers. And she made me fall in love with her again."

Jake sighed as well, he knew how complicated things were between Nathan and Peyton, but still didn't know if it was for the best that they had shut each other out.

Nathan cleared his throat "But then, Haley came back, and she got me all confused again. When Haley came to see me at High Flyers and told me she never stopped loving me, even when she was on tour, even when I told her not to come home, I don't know. It made me feel like I was worth something." He shook his head "Not that Peyton hadn't given me that feeling, but... It's all so complicated, man. Haley basically told me to stay away from Peyton. And at first I fought it, but after I gave it some thinking I figured it might be for the best."

"That's messed up, Nathan." Jake looked at his friend and saw how difficult it was for Nathan.

Nathan nodded "Yeah, when I went to Peyton, to tell her I wanted to fix my marriage," he paused for a second "I could see how much that hurt her and I was so afraid she would do something stupid." He got up and kicked the concrete with his sneaker "I would like to tell you that everything is ok between me and Haley now, you know, that her little plan worked out. But I know you're not stupid, Jagielski. You've probably already seen that she's hanging onto our marriage and that I've already left."

"I really think I'm not the one you should be telling that to, though," Jake got up as well and stared at the river "You should at least be honest with Haley, man. Do you really think it's fair to stay with her if your heart is with someone else?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Nate, come on. I'm not exactly the expert on relationships here, but you really have to get yourself out of this mess. What if you don't confess this to Haley? Are you willing to live in a lie for the rest of your life? Are you going to be able to avoid Peyton for the rest of your life? Will that make you happy?" Jake really hoped he could talk some sense into Nathan.

He could tell by the look in Nathan's eyes that he was really thinking about the things Jake had just told him. "Listen, just think about it, ok? And be honest with yourself, Scott. That's the best thing to do."

Nathan turned around and looked at Jake, knowing what he was about to say next was the truth "It's just, I fell _in_ love again with Peyton after my accident, and then, when Haley came back, I never fell _out_ of love with her."

"I know, Nathan. I know how it feels like to be madly in love with Peyton Sawyer," Jake smiled "She really is one of a kind and hard to get out of your mind. And of your heart for that matter."

They walked over to Jake's car "Do you need a ride home?"

Nathan shook his head "No thanks, I think I'll walk, but it was good seeing you again, Jagielski."

* * *

"Jake."

"Hi Jake, it's Peyton," she cleared her throat "Listen, we're all at Karen's? Why don't you come over as well?"

"Sure, I'll be there in five." Jake headed for Karen's and when he arrived, he could see Peyton sitting together with Brooke, Lucas and Karen, all playing with Jenny. Jake had missed this crowd. But he knew he couldn't return to Tree Hill. Not while Jenny was still living with Nikki.

Brooke spotted Jake and walked over to him "Hi, cutie," she gave him a hug "I'm so glad you brought Jenny with you."

Jake laughed "It's good to see you again, Brooke Davis."

"Same here, Jake," Brooke shrugged "And thank you, for taking care of Peyton." She smiled at him and gave him another hug.

Brooke let go of Jake and sat down next to Lucas, who put his arm around her. She really was glad, Jake had returned to Tree Hill, even if it only was for a couple of days. Brooke could see the change in Peyton already.

Peyton looked around the table and saw everybody was smiling and playing with Jenny. She looked at Jake and smiled when he gave her a wink. She met Brooke's eyes and smiled, glad that they were somewhat on the same track again.

They hadn't really talked for a while, at least not about what was on Peyton's mind. Brooke had been pretty judgemental about her feelings for Nathan, so after a while, Peyton hadn't talked about it at all.

Brooke smiled while she looked at her best friend. She had been so glad earlier today; when Peyton called her and asked if she wanted to meet up at the café. She had even asked if Brooke would bring along Lucas.

She was so happy she and Peyton had started talking again. So when Brooke saw Peyton enter the café earlier this afternoon, she gave her best friend the biggest hug ever and said "I'm glad you're back, P. Sawyer."


	21. Brighter Days

_**AN:** I would like to __say __**Thank you! **__to __**Cabot007, **__**Tamarindo**__ and __**AngelOfDeath07**__ for all your reviews! I feel like I have fans :) and I'm glad that you're all liking the story. Thanks for taking the time to leave a review! _

_Ok, so my sorry little behind will be on holidays for the next 3,5 weeks YEAH, but I'll try my best to upload at least one or two new chapters. But please don't shoot me if I don't manage - seeing as I might go to places where internet-acces can be limited :)_

* * *

Peyton was wide awake, it was early Sunday morning. She thought about yesterday, how they all met up at Karen's, how they had a good time and how everybody had already said goodbye to Jake and Jenny. She enjoyed everybody's company, but she missed Nathan and she knew she wasn't the only one. Nathan still was a part of their group, like Haley, only not when Peyton was around. For some reason everyone had accepted that and knew better than to invite Nathan or Haley when Peyton would be there too, or to invite Peyton when Nathan and Haley were there. It made Peyton sad. She was beginning to regret her choice of cutting Nathan out completely, but she knew it was for the best.

Peyton looked at her alarm and saw it was 7:30, Jake was probably awake by now, so she got up and made her way to her bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Jake saw Peyton walking in and smiled at her before he continued to finish the story he was reading to Jenny.

Peyton climbed into her bed and joined them. She laid down next to Jake and listened to his relaxing voice. Peyton realised that, no matter what, Jake would always be there for her.

Jake looked at Jenny and saw his daughter had fallen asleep again. He smiled and put his arm around Peyton, who snug up to him and for a moment they just laid there.

"What time do you leave today, Jake?" Peyton spoke soft, trying not to wake up Jenny.

"Probably around eleven, so we can be home on time for dinner," Jake kissed Peyton's temple "I'm going to miss you, Peyton Sawyer." He felt Peyton's grip tighten "Listen, I know I'm not exactly the expert on relationships, but promise me one thing, ok?" He could feel Peyton nod "Try to fix things with Nathan. I speak from experience here, it truly sucks when you're not able to be with the person you love." Jake cleared his throat and closed his eyes "You can't help who you love, Peyton. It's not your fault."

He laughed "And now, my dear friend who's completely caught up in a love-triangle, once again, I might add, I have to get myself dressed."

Peyton laughed and gave Jake a punch.

"Ouch. You just lost your permission to countless views of my perfect body, miss Sawyer. I now will be dressing myself in the bathroom." Jake laughed as Peyton hit him with a pillow.

They got into a pillow fight and Jenny joined as well "Daddy? We stay?"

Jake looked at his daughter, who was sitting on top of Peyton, who still couldn't stop laughing "No honey, we have to go home. You have to go back to Mommy today."

"Ok. Bye." Jenny gave Peyton a kiss and hopped off the bed.

Jake laughed "We're not leaving right now, honey. You're still in your pyjamas! First we'll have breakfast, then we'll pack the car and then, when Peyton is ready to let us go, we'll leave."

"Ok." Jenny said again. She walked over to the bathroom and put the water on.

"That's my cue." Jake said, as he got up.

* * *

Peyton was cleaning up after breakfast when she heard someone enter the house. Just by the sound of the door slamming into the wall, she could tell it was Brooke.

"P. Sawyer? Are you decent?" Brooke walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorpost, her arms crossed.

Peyton laughed "It's 10:30, Sunday morning, B. Davis, why wouldn't I be decent?"

She was waiting for a smart reply but didn't get any, so she turned around and saw Brooke had found Jenny. She had the little girl on her arm and pouted.

"Peyton, why can't we keep her? You distract Jake and I'll hide Jenny."

Peyton smiled at the sight of Jenny playing with Brooke's hair. "Brooke, hon, I hate to break it to you, but that would be kidnapping, which would result in us going to jail and Jenny being taken away after all."

She walked over to Brooke and grabbed her arms, smiling "We could try to visit Jake and Jenny every once in a while though."

Brooke nodded and gave Jenny a big kiss while she put her down on the ground.

"Brooke, you know I love you, but why are you here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be making out with Lucas or something?" She gave Brooke a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

Brooke shrugged "I want to be here for you when Jake leaves."

Peyton put her arm around Brooke and gave her a hug "I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Love you too, P. Sawyer."

"And I love you both for loving each other." Jake added as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?" Brooke replied.

Jake laughed "Yeah, you bet. Unfortunately it's time for Jenny and me to leave now." He picked Jenny up and waited for the girls to follow him.

Brooke hooked arms with Peyton as they followed Jake and Jenny to the car. She saw Peyton's face darken and was glad she came. Maybe she could make this a little easier for Peyton.

Peyton picked up Jenny and gave her a big hug "Take care of Daddy, sweetie."

The little girl nodded and Peyton put her down. She walked over to Jake and gave him an even better hug and a kiss goodbye.

Brooke walked over to Jake as well, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you, Jake, for getting me and Peyton back on the same track again."

Jake winked while he got in the car "Bye ladies, be good!" He waved as they drove off, with Jenny waving in the backseat.

"P. Sawyer, this sucks." Brooke dried her eyes "I came here to be there for you and now look at me. I'm crying just as much as you are." She took Peyton by the hand and together they walked inside again.

"So, what do you want to do today, Peyton? What do you say about a day at the mall?" Brooke looked at her friend, but Peyton shook her head.

"Ok, well, let's see.." Brooke sat down on the couch "We could annoy the hell out of Lucas today, but that's probably not a good idea as he's seeing Haley today." She thought about what else they could do, when Peyton's phone rang.

* * *

When Peyton returned from answering the call, she shook her head in disbelief.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Brooke got worried when she saw the look on Peyton's face.

"That was Ellie," Peyton sat down on the couch next to Brooke "She told me she's coming over today already," she looked at Brooke, who smiled and gave her an encouraging wink "I know we talked about her coming over and all, I just didn't think she would come this soon. I only visited her two days ago, Brooke."

Brooke shook her head and completely understood Peyton's feelings.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for it." Peyton leaned back in the couch. When she talked to Ellie last Friday, she was excited about the idea of Ellie coming to Tree Hill, she still was, but it all went so quick.

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and gave it a squeeze, letting her friend know she was there for her. They just sat there for a while, both in their own thoughts.

"She also said something about a project she wanted to do with me." Peyton said all of a sudden, remembering what Ellie had said during their phone call.

"What's that, hon?" Brooke looked at Peyton.

"She wants to put together a CD for the breast cancer foundation, you know, to raise money. And she wants me to help her with that." Peyton sighed "I don't know if I can do that, Brooke. It will make it all so real."

Brooke nodded and pulled Peyton into a hug and stroked her hair "You'll do great, P. Sawyer."

Peyton felt tears coming to her eyes. She was so glad that she somehow had found Brooke again, that they were best friends again.

For some reason she felt she would need Brooke's support the next couple of weeks.


	22. Never Again

"Peyton, are you ready? We have to go now!" Ellie walked down the stairs and waited for Peyton. She had been staying with Peyton for quite some time now, while they were working on their 'Friends with benefits' album. Ellie smiled as she thought about what they had achieved already. They had gotten some great bands to play at their benefit concert and now they were finishing putting together the album.

"Peyton!" Ellie said again. She still was glad she had given her relationship with Peyton another chance. She had really came to like Peyton and was sad it would be over soon. She knew the cancer was getting the best of her. But Ellie tried to hide that from Peyton as much as possible.

"Coming!" Peyton rushed down the stairs and joined Ellie. Together they walked to Peyton's car.

Ellie smiled "Alright kiddo, let's get the artwork for our CD done."

She got into the car and Peyton drove off. She looked at her daughter, there was so much about this girl she still didn't know.

"So, what about you, Peyton? Do you have any _beneficial_ friends?" Ellie pointed at the CD-cover she had drawn last night.

Peyton shook her head "No, not really. I dated this guy, Nathan, for a while, but we were more benefits than we were friends during our relationship."

"Were you in love with him?"

Peyton nodded, while she kept her eyes on the road.

Ellie stroked her hair "That's the hard part, sex is easy. But if you find someone you're in love with who's also your friend, wouldn't that be the greatest benefit?"

Peyton shrugged "That's a fairytale I guess."

"There's nothing wrong with fairytales," Ellie smiled at Peyton "Everyone ends up happily ever after."

* * *

Peyton was lying on her bed while she thought about what Ellie had said earlier today. She knew Ellie was right about the fairytales, she just didn't know if she would ever end up in one.

Ever since Jake came to visit and told her that you can't help who you love, Peyton had been thinking more and more about Nathan. He was the one for her, she knew that now. But she also knew that maybe she wasn't the one for him. After all, he still was together with Haley.

Ellie walked into the room, interrupting Peyton's thoughts. She sat up and pointed outside "It look likes it's going to be a wild night."

Rain was streaming down her window as a thunderstorm passed by. Ellie sat down on the bed next to Peyton and put her hand on Peyton's knee.

"What's wrong, Ellie?"

Ellie smiled "It's time, Peyton. The record is done. It's time for me to go."

Peyton felt her heart drop. Ellie couldn't just leave like that, Peyton needed her in her life. "It's late, Ellie, there's a storm, you know. What are you rushing off to?"

"There's just some things I can't do here." Ellie replies, while she took Peyton's hand.

"So this is goodbye?" Peyton felt tears coming to her eyes.

Ellie nodded "For now."

Peyton shook her head. At the same moment the lights went out. Peyton squeezed Ellie's hand "Can't you stay here tonight, Ellie? Just until the storm has passed?"

Ellie pulled Peyton close "Ok, I'll stay. But just this last night."

* * *

Ellie woke up the next morning to silence. The storm was gone, it was time for her to leave. She packed her things with an ache in her heart. She knew this was the last time she would ever see Peyton. Instead of waking her, Ellie gave her a kiss goodbye on her forehead. She wanted Peyton to remember last night as their last time together. Ellie walked outside and got into her car, thinking about yesterday.

It had been great fun. At one point they decided to go for a drive in Peyton's car with the top down. Ellie smiled as she remembered; they got soaking wet, but it was the best ride ever.

After last night Ellie was reassured that Peyton would find her way in life. It might take some time, but the girl was a survivor, she would manage.

When Ellie got home, she looked around. This was it. She could feel it. It was like parts of her were already slipping away. Ellie put on her favourite album and got out her leather jacket, as well as a picture of her holding Peyton when she was only a few hours old. She had carried that picture with her every day. Ellie put it in the inner pocket of her jacket, making sure Peyton would find it.

She laid down and closed her eyes, listening to the words of her favourite song.

_First the glass, then the leaves that pass, then comes the snow. Ain't much to rake anyway in the fall__._

Ellie could feel her eyes getting heavier. This was it. She thought about Peyton, how she hoped her daughter would do well in life. She knew Peyton would. With that in mind, she took one last breath and drifted away.

* * *

Peyton put her phone down and smiled. They had just called to tell her the first copies of the CD were done and that she could come pick them up. If only Ellie was here to see this, Peyton thought.

But Ellie had left yesterday. She hadn't even noticed it, but when she woke up to an empty house, she knew. She was ok with it, though. After all, Ellie had always told her it was a temporary thing, just for them to finish their work on the concert and CD. And now, that was done.

Peyton picked up the first box of CD's and decided to drive over to Ellie's right away, so she could show Ellie what they looked like. Peyton felt really proud when she opened the box and took out one CD; the cover looked exactly like they had imagined it.

She put the box in the passenger's seat and drove off. When she reached Ellie's house, Peyton felt excited and nervous at the same time. Peyton knocked on Ellie's door, but didn't get a reply. She opened the door and went in "Ellie?" Still no reply

"Ellie?" Peyton turned around the corner and went into the living room. Ellie was lying there on the sofa. Remains of candles around her, her eyes open and the constant sound of the needle of the record player scratching the end of the record in the background.

Peyton tried to make sense of all of this. Maybe Ellie had fallen asleep, maybe she would wake up soon. But Peyton knew she was fooling herself. She began to cry as she sat down on the ground. Ellie is dead, she kept repeating, as though she had to convince herself.

Ellie is dead and now she was all alone again.

Peyton took out her cell phone and tried to find the number of her best friend through a mist of tears.

Ellie is dead.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke answered her phone and waited for a reply from Peyton, when she didn't get any, she got worried "Peyton, hon, are you ok?"

Peyton tried to get the words to come out of her mouth, but they seemed to be stuck somewhere in her throat. All that came out was another sob.

"Peyton, what happened?" Brooke sat down on her bed and prayed her best friend was alright.

"Ellie is dead."

Brooke's heart dropped. Damn it, why couldn't Peyton be on the good side of life for once. "Peyton, hon, where are you?"

Peyton gave her the address, which Brooke wrote down "Listen, buddy, I'm coming right now, you just stay there ok?"

But Peyton had already hung up.

Brooke went through the list of names on her phone and called Lucas "Luke, I need you to drive me to Ellie's house. She died and Peyton's there and I need to be there for her and I need you to drive me." She was crying as well and before Lucas could answer, she hung up and grabbed her purse. Brooke headed outside and waited for Lucas to pick her up.

They reached Ellie's house within an hour, during which they didn't speak. Lucas just held Brooke's hand while he drove. Brooke could see Peyton's car parked in front of the house, with the coroner's car just driving around the corner.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand.

She shook her head "No. Thanks Luke, but I think it's best if I go alone. I'll take her home." Brooke gave Lucas a kiss and got out of the car.

She rushed inside and found Peyton sitting on the ground, holding a leather jacket.

"Oh, Peyton." Brooke sat down next to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. Peyton began to cry again, which caused Brooke to tear up as well.

"I'm so sorry, hon. I know how much you've grown to like her in the last couple of weeks." Brooke said, while stroking Peyton's hair.

Brooke didn't know how long they stayed like that, but the sun almost came out again when they returned to Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke had been great the last couple of days and even offered to go with her today. Peyton had really appreciated that, but this was something she needed to do on her own.

She was on her way to The Meadow, the place had intrigued Peyton ever since Ellie told her about it. And now she would finally go there.

Peyton thought about her time with Ellie and the way it ended, so sudden, five days ago. But she would take Ellie home today. It made her think about the meaning of 'home'.

For Ellie it wasn't the house she lived in, but it was where her memories were. And some of Ellie's best memories were on the field Peyton was about to see. Peyton couldn't do anything else but agree with Ellie; Home is where the heart is. And your heart would always be there where you had good times, where you got to be yourself and where you didn't have to be afraid. Which would mean your heart had to be at more places than one at the same time.

Peyton hoped she had captured a piece of Ellie's heart, so that Ellie would be with her too.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she pulled over in front of the field. There was nothing there, just a sign that said 'The Meadow', a big field and a single line of trees.

Peyton got out of the car and took the urn that contained Ellie's ashes. She rubbed it for courage "Here we go, Ellie."

She took a deep breath and walked onto the field. Peyton turned around and looked in every direction. She took it all in and nodded "I get it now, Ellie. I get why you like it here. Even without anyone here, this place breaths life."

Peyton knew it was time. She opened the urn and the wind took care of the rest. She watched Ellie's ashes spread across the field. Peyton felt tears coming to her eyes and whispered "Say hi to my Mom, Mom."


	23. Hold On To The World

_**AN:** Ok, so for the last couple of chapters I've been using the episodes as a guideline again.. Not my favourite thing to do, but I needed some events that would get Peyton and Nathan to cross paths again. I really hope this will work out. Anyway, I hope you like it – please leave a review :) thank you!_

* * *

"So, P. Sawyer, how are we feeling today?" Brooke said, as she hooked arms with Peyton, while they made their way to the school entrance.

"I actually feel good, buddy," Peyton smiled at Brooke "I'm glad it's Saturday tomorrow."

"I know what you mean, hon. School sucks. I wish we could have today off as well."

Together they entered the building. Brooke smiled, she was glad to see Peyton somewhat happy again. It had been four weeks since Ellie died and Peyton had gone through some difficult days, but things started to look up again.

They were about to enter the hallway, when Brooke saw a guy standing there, holding a gun.

"Get down, Peyton!" Brooke screamed, while she duck. She heard a shot, glass breaking and within seconds there was total chaos. People ran by Brooke, pushing her towards the exit.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled as she got out of the building, alone "Peyton!" She felt tears coming to her eyes, she had lost her best friend somewhere in there and she didn't know if Peyton was ok.

Brooke saw Lucas and Nathan walking towards her. They both had a questioning look on their faces "What happened, Brooke?" Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Someone has a gun, Luke." Brooke started to cry "We were right in front of the glass doors, when this guy, who was in the hallway, fired. And Peyton was with me. I, I told her to get down, and then all these people came running and now I've lost her."

"Hey, sssh, it's ok." Lucas tightened his grip and tried to comfort Brooke.

"No, it's not ok, Luke." Brooke sobbed "I've lost Peyton!"

Nathan couldn't believe what Brooke had just told. Peyton was inside, he had to get her out. He started running towards the school.

Lucas saw Nathan taking off and he knew he had to go after his little brother. He gave Brooke a kiss and went after Nathan.

"Lucas!" Brooke cried, while Whitey pushed her in a school bus that was evacuating students. "I love you," she whispered, as she saw Lucas enter the school.

"Nathan!"

He could hear Lucas calling his name as they went through the doors. He didn't care. Peyton was in there and maybe she was hurt. Nathan knew he had to get her out.

Even as they entered the hallway, Lucas wouldn't stop talking.

"Luke. Man. Shut the fuck up!" Nathan said, while he pushed Lucas into Whitey's office "This is serious shit, man." Nathan tried to keep his voice low. He looked around Whitey's office, trying to find some sort of weapon.

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing here, but I have to find Peyton." Nathan took out a baseball bat.

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's arm "I know, Nate, but Haley's in here as well." He looked at his younger brother and saw his expression change.

But Nathan shook his head "It's Friday, she'll be in the tutor centre." It was like he was directing Lucas in that direction, so he could try to find Peyton. He saw the look of disbelief on Lucas' face "I'm sorry, Luke, but I have to find Peyton."

"I know, Nate. I'll go find Haley." Lucas gave Nathan a hug and looked at him as he made his way to the place Brooke lost Peyton. Lucas lowered his and firmed his grip on the bat as he carefully walked to the tutor centre.

Nathan approached the glass doors and saw there was blood on the floor, which could be Peyton's. But then again, it could be anyone's and Peyton could be outside, safe. He decided to follow the trail of blood, if it wasn't Peyton's then maybe he could help someone else instead.

He noticed the trail led him to the library and he knew the person who was wounded went in there. It was almost like he could sense it. Nathan carefully opened the door and made his way inside.

Peyton heard someone come in and tried her best to keep silent. She held her breath and prayed the person would leave again soon. All of a sudden a sharp pain went through her leg and she let out a sob.

Nathan lifted up his bat even more when he heard the sound and silently made his way to where he thought the sound came from. He took a deep breath before he carefully made his way around the corner, adrenaline rushing through his body.

"Oh God." Peyton let out as she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes and froze. This was it. They had found her.

Nathan let out a sigh of relieve when he saw it was Peyton who was sitting there. Almost immediately he saw the blood that was coming out of her left leg and he rushed over to her side. He kneeled down and gently touched her hand "Hey Sawyer."

Peyton relaxed a little when she heard the deep voice. Even though they hadn't spoken in months, she would recognise that voice anywhere. She opened her eyes and knew everything would be alright the moment she met his blue eyes.

"Nate, I lost Brooke."

"She's ok. She's outside, safe." Nathan sat down next to Peyton and touched Peyton's leg, making Peyton flinch.

"I think there's glass in there, Nate. I can't walk on it, I tried." She took his hand away from her leg, holding it for a while as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Nathan squeezed her hand and got up, trying to let go of Peyton's hand. He knew he had to make this place a little safer if they were going to sit this out.

"Nate, don't leave me, please?" Peyton started crying again, knowing she wouldn't survive if he left her now.

"I'm just going to block the doors, ok?" Nathan leaned down and gave Peyton a kiss on her forehead "Just count, I'll be back before you reach 500."

Peyton nodded and started counting. She had just reached 450 when Nathan came back. He sat down next to her and covered her hand with his. "It was that kid from the time-capsule, Nate." Peyton closed her eyes and sighed.

"You know, Lucas' friend, the one with the glasses. But he didn't look evil, or angry. He just looked scared," Peyton spoke softly, she felt tired "Will you stay with me, Nate?"

"I won't leave you, Sawyer," Nathan put his arm around her "Not again."

He felt her head resting on his shoulder and knew that no matter what had happened in the past or what the outcome of all of this would be, he would stay here with Peyton. It didn't matter anymore that she had told him they couldn't be friends or that he had agreed to that. What mattered now was that she needed him.

Nathan felt so stupid, he had cut Peyton out and even though she told him to, he shouldn't have. Brooke had told him Ellie had died, but even then he hadn't been there for her. He had been living a lie, together with Haley. He hoped Haley was ok, that Lucas had found her and that they were safe. But when Lucas had told him Haley was in here as well, Nathan really wasn't interested. All he wanted was to get Peyton out.

Haley had been holding on to their marriage for dear life, although Nathan was sure she knew it was over as well. But somehow neither of them had the courage to face the truth and say out loud that maybe it was better if they stopped fighting for something that wasn't there to begin with. Their love was gone and had been gone since the day Haley had left to go on tour.

Nathan sighed, he would definitely have to talk to Haley when all of this was over. If it ever would be over, if they would make it out of here. Alive.

He looked at Peyton, who was shivering, tears leaving marks on her pale cheeks. "Peyton?" Nathan waited for a reply but got nothing "Don't leave me here, Sawyer."

Peyton could hear Nathan calling her name somewhere in the distance, but her leg hurt so much, her eyes were so heavy, she was so tired that she couldn't be bothered to reply. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She flinched as Nathan touched her leg again "Nate, don't," her voice was raw and barely there. Peyton felt Nathan touching her forehead and she liked his cooling touch on her warm body. Somehow she sensed that Nathan was tense "It's not just glass in my leg, is it?" She slowly opened her eyes, narrowing them against the bright lights and saw Nathan shaking his head. "Oh God."

Peyton grabbed Nathan's hand and looked at him, seeing the despair in his eyes "They're going to come now. All of them. The reporters and the psychologists and the analysts. And the so-called experts. And they're going to try to make sense of this. But they're not going to be able to. And even if we make it out of here, we're always going to carry it with us. It's never going to be the same."

Nathan heard Peyton's voice got weaker and weaker at the end and was worried about her.

Peyton took a deep breath, trying to find the little strength she had left "Nate, if I say 'I love you' right now, would you hold it against me? Because I've lost a lot of blood, Come here." Peyton whispered as she moved her head closer to Nathan's.

The first touch of his lips sent chills down her spine. Her mind drifted and she wondered how she could have been so stupid, how could she have cut Nathan out of her life, when all she ever wanted was to be with him.

Peyton pulled away and looked at Nathan "I'm sorry, Nate. For everything." She then closed her eyes and waited for the pain to go away.

"Peyton!" Nathan gently touched her face, praying for her to open her eyes, so she could tell him everything would be ok. But there was nothing, no reaction at all. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it had been almost three hours since all this started, three hours since all of their lives had been changed forever.

"I'll be right back, Sawyer." Nathan said as he got up. He walked over to the doors and started moving the desk he had put in front of them. He got back to Peyton and sighed "Here goes nothing."

Nathan kneeled and lifted Peyton. She let out a slight moan when he pushed the door open. Before he realised it, the door slammed shut behind and Nathan felt his heart drop. How could he have been so stupid, not to stop the door from closing so loud. Nathan waited and was sure someone with a gun would come running anytime soon, but he heard nothing. He decided to go ahead.

When he turned around the corner, only feet away from an exit, he saw Keith and Jimmy Edwards standing in the hallway. Jimmy pointed a gun at Keith, while Keith had his hands raised in defence.

"Keith." Nathan let out, not knowing what to do next.

Keith looked at him, at Peyton and moved so he was standing in front of him.

"She's hurt, Jimmy," Nathan said, almost apologising "I have to get her out of her, otherwise she might die."

Jimmy nodded and gestured with his gun towards the exit "I never meant to hurt her."

Nathan heard Keith talking to Jimmy as he made his way out, surprised that the sun was shining on such a dark day. Peyton was right, he thought when he looked at all the people standing outside.

_They are __going to come now. All of them._ Nathan handed Peyton over to one of the paramedics, while he was forced onto the ground. _And they're going to try and make sense of this. But they're not going to be able to._


	24. Let It Go

Peyton woke up to a constant beeping sound. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to find something familiar. But this wasn't her room, this room was white, with lots of machines in it and no decorations at all. Her mind soon made the connection and she realised she was in the hospital.

She tried to sit up, but immediately felt a stinging pain in her left leg. That's when it all came back to her – the shooting, how she got hit by a bullet and how Nathan came to her rescue. The last thing she remembered was kissing Nathan, and Peyton smiled as she relived that moment. It had felt so good, like there was nobody left but them. For all she knew, that was true. Peyton felt anxious to find out what had happened to her friends, to find out what had happened to Nathan. She didn't even know what day it was today.

Peyton scanned the room for more information, but saw nothing. She sighed as she carefully slid down again and closed her eyes, pulling the cover just under her chin. She was about to fall asleep again when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hey."

Peyton felt a shiver going down her spine when she heard that voice. It was the same voice that had asked if she was ok in the library, the voice that made her feel safe. She opened her eyes and saw Nathan standing beside her bed.

"Hey." She was shocked at how weak it sounded, how much strength it took her. Peyton saw the worried look on Nathan's face and closed her eyes "I'm fine, Nate. Really."

Nathan shook his head, and couldn't help but smile "I know you aren't, Peyton." He looked at her and saw her pale face, the dark circles under her eyes and the number of machines she was hooked to. He was worried about her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, just to let her know he was still here.

"How is everyone?" Peyton kept her eyes closed and she heard Nathan clearing his throat.

"They're fine. Lucas found Haley in the tutor centre and although Jimmy was there too, they got out without a scratch." Nathan sighed, dreading this moment. He had hoped Peyton's Dad would have already talked to her. "Jimmy is dead, though. He shot himself."

Nathan could feel Peyton's grip tighten. He rubbed her hand with his thumb and continued "He didn't just shoot himself, Peyton, " Nathan hesitated "He, he shot Keith too."

Peyton opened her eyes and looked at Nathan. She saw the sadness in his eyes and knew all too well how it felt to lose someone in your family.

"He's gone, Peyton. He died in the hallway." Nathan felt tears coming to his eyes. His uncle died in that hallway, probably because he was protecting Nathan and Peyton from getting shot. Lucas had told him it wasn't his fault, that Keith would have done that for anyone, but Nathan still felt like he was to blame. Even Karen had looked at him with such anger in her eyes, that he knew she blamed him for Keith's death.

Peyton tried to fight her tears, but failed. Through her mist of tears, she saw Nathan getting up.

He sat down on the bed, besides Peyton and pulled her into a hug "It's going to be ok, I promise."

She didn't know how long they sat like that. Peyton found comfort while she listened to the sound of Nathan's heart, it made her feel safe. "When did all of this happen, Nate?"

"Yesterday." Nathan pulled away and looked at Peyton. He was about to say more when Peyton interrupted him.

"I didn't mean the shooting. Well, I guess I did in a way, but I, I don't know, Nate." Peyton shrugged "I guess I meant us," she lowered her head and spoke softly "I feel so stupid for cutting you out like that, just because it hurt me too much to see you. I'm sorry about that, Nate."

Nathan took her hand and smiled "It's ok, Sawyer. I was stupid as well."

"No, you weren't. You just did what I told you to do. I guess I still have that power over you, huh?" Peyton asked, while laughing, trying to change the subject. She felt stupid for bringing this up. This wasn't the time to talk about their feelings.

Peyton looked at the door when she heard some one enter "Dad!" Peyton got tears in her eyes again when she saw her Dad enter. Before she knew it Nathan had stepped aside and Larry held her in his arms.

"It's going to be ok, kiddo. I promise." Larry gave his daughter a kiss and stroked her hair. He looked at Nathan "Can I talk to you for a minute, Nathan?"

Nathan nodded and Larry gestured to step out onto the hallway. He leaned down and gave Peyton a hug "I'll be back soon, Sawyer."

Peyton smiled "Bye Nate." She followed the two men and looked at them as they stood in the hallway, talking. Suddenly her Dad pulled Nathan into a hug and Peyton could see him thanking Nathan. It made her realise how brave Nathan had been yesterday, for getting her out of the library.

* * *

"Nathan, is that you?" Haley asked, when she heard someone enter. She didn't get a reply, so she walked to the living room. She found Nathan sitting on the couch. "You could at least answer me, when I ask you something." Haley sighed. She was so tired of how his behaviour had been the last couple of weeks. He would ignore her from the minute they got up until the minute they went to bed again. It made Haley sad, because she realised their marriage really was over. But she didn't want to admit that to anyone other than herself. She didn't want people to think she was a failure. So instead, she kept living a lie, alongside Nathan, pretending they still cared about each other.

"I think it's time for us to talk, Haley." Nathan said out of the blue. He was tired of all this. He wanted to be with someone he loved, someone he cared about and not this pretend marriage.

Haley sat down next to him and nodded "Yeah, probably."

She rubbed her forehead, feeling the first signs of a terrible headache. She had been with Lucas and Karen all day, preparing Keith's funeral and the last thing she needed was a break-up talk with her husband. But she knew this was as best a time as ever.

"Do you really want to waste words on it, Nathan? Why don't you just say out loud you don't love me anymore, so we can go our separate ways. Don't make it any harder than it is." Haley looked at Nathan who shook his head "Just tell me one thing, Nathan. If the shooting hadn't happened, would you have continued living this lie our marriage has become to you?" She hated to ask this question, but she had to know.

"I haven't loved you for a long time, Haley." Nathan sighed "That's the sad part. I stayed with you because I thought I had to. Because I thought that was my duty as your husband. Always and forever, right? Well, I was wrong."

He looked at Haley. He knew his words would hurt her, but he didn't care "And to answer your question; I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. You know, when you first came back to Tree Hill, I really thought that if we'd stay together, you'd get in my heart again. That maybe I'd start loving you again. But it didn't happen. We kept growing apart and we were both to ignorant and proud to recognise it."

Nathan got up and turned his back towards Haley "Our marriage became a comfort zone, Haley. It was easier for us to live this lie, than to face our true feelings and divorce," he sighed "So, I guess this is it." He turned around and looked at Haley before he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Nathan knew he was weak, he knew Haley deserved better, but right now he just didn't care.

Haley sighed in frustration and went after Nathan as soon as she had put down the phone. She walked into his room and started packing her things.

"I called Brooke, she'll let me stay with her. In _our_ former apartment." Haley snapped at Nathan.

He shrugged "Yeah. Whatever."


	25. Fine

_**AN:** This is definitely not the best chapter in this story, sorry about that.. _

_I really want to thank everyone who has left a review, they make my day! If you enjoy this story – please let me know, if not – please let me know if there's something you'd like to see changed. Feedback is always a good thing :) _

_And finally – happy 2008 everyone!_

* * *

"Hey, come in." Brooke held the door open and Haley walked in. Brooke looked at her and saw the sad look in her eyes. "Hales, I'm sorry about you and Nathan." She grabbed one of Haley's bags and walked to the bedroom "I hope it's ok that we share a room? It's either this or the couch." She put the bag down on Haley's bed.

"It's ok, Brooke. Thank you." Haley sat down and looked around the room. _Very pink and girly_, she thought, _but better than staying at Nathan's_.

"Listen, I have to go see Peyton today, I hope you don't mind?" Brooke asked, while she got her purse.

Hale shook her head "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Just make yourself at home, Hales. There's food in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer and well, Just take what you need, ok?" Brooke smiled at Haley. Her heart went out to the girl, but she had Peyton and Lucas to worry about as well.

Brooke got into her car and drove to the hospital, thinking about the last couple of days. Yesterday had been awful. Peyton had been shot and Keith got killed. She tried really hard to be there for Lucas, but he had shut her out. So Brooke did stupid little things to keep herself busy and be there for him at the same time; she had cleaned his house, done the laundry and sat next to him while he was sleeping. Karen had been locking herself in her room and Brooke had tried to talk to her, but had gotten no reply. Brooke herself was heartbroken by the fact that Karen had lost Keith just weeks before they were about to get married. But she kept her brave face on.

Haley had been there as well this morning to help, she had managed the Café together with Deb and had talked to Lucas about Keith's funeral. Brooke was a bit jealous that Lucas would talk to Haley but not to her.

She looked up and realised she was already at the hospital. Brooke got out of the car and sighed, she wondered how Peyton would react to her visit.

* * *

Peyton flinched as the nurse put a new bandage on. Her Dad had gone home to get things organised and clean up there. Even though Peyton didn't know when she would be released from the hospital, she knew her Dad wanted everything to be perfect when she did.

The nurse was finished and left the room. Just seconds later Peyton saw Brooke coming in. She smiled "Hey."

Brooke smiled as well and walked over to Peyton's bed.

Peyton saw her hesitating so she patted on the bed "Come here, buddy."

Brooke sat down beside her and Peyton pulled her into a hug "I'm glad to see you're alright, Brooke. I was worried about you," Peyton looked at Brooke who started crying "B. Davis, I'm the one who got shot and you're the one who needs comforting? What's up with that?" Peyton smiled.

"I thought I'd lost you." Brooke mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, buddy. Not without saying goodbye to my best friend."

Brooke nodded and dried her eyes. She was glad Peyton wasn't mad at her for leaving her in that hallway.

"You know what made me feel better when I was in that library? It was knowing that Brooke's ok, you know, my best friend, she's safe!" _That and Nathan_, Peyton though while she pulled Brooke into another hug.

Brooke laid down next to Peyton, both in thoughts, the way they used to do while growing up. Whenever something big happened in their lives, they would do this, it had gotten them through some tough times. This was the way they spent their days when Peyton's Mom died. Lying together on Peyton's bed, not saying a word, with Brooke being there for Peyton and Peyton taking comfort from that.

"So buddy, talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind." Peyton said, breaking the silence.

Brooke continued to look at the ceiling and sighed "It's Lucas. He's shutting me out. I feel that he somehow blames me for getting out, you know. For not being there with him when all this happened."

She tried her best to fight her tears "I try to be there for him, Peyton, I really do. But it seems like it doesn't matter to him. I was there for him the minute he got out and have been there for him this whole time. I only went home this afternoon because, well, because Haley said he needed some time alone."

Brooke started crying again, thinking about what had happened earlier today "It's not fair, Peyton. I was there for him the whole damn time, but he doesn't want to talk to me, not one word. And then Haley comes in and all of a sudden he's talking to her about what they should do for Keith's funeral. Why can't he talk to me about that? I'm his girlfriend."

Peyton stroked Brooke's hair, trying to calm her best friend down a bit.

Brooke shook her head and knew that what she'd just said sounded weak, but it was how she felt. She was his girlfriend, she should be the one comforting him, not Haley. Then, she realised how selfish she was and felt bad thinking that way. Brooke rubbed her eyes angrily and looked at Peyton. Her friend had been right, it was stupid that she was the one who needed comforting when Peyton was the one who was shot.

"You know, P. Sawyer," Brooke sat up and looked at Peyton with a smile forming around her lips "Rumour has it that Haley James-Scott soon will be Haley James again."

Peyton looked at Brooke with a questioning look in her face "What?"

Brooke nodded "Haley and Nathan broke up today. Little miss Haley called yours truly and asked for a place to stay," Brooke got up and smiled "I hope I've just made your day, bestest friend, because it's time for me to go. I have to go see Lucas." Brooke gave Peyton a hug and winked as she walked out "Bye, buddy."

"Bye, Brooke." Peyton leaned back and still was shocked to learn Nathan and Haley had broke up. For some reason she felt guilty. Maybe it was because she had kissed Nathan in the library, maybe that's why they'd broken up.

She really wanted to talk to Nathan, she wanted him to explain what had happened. But Peyton also knew she had no right knowing that, it was something between Nathan and Haley. She just wanted to be there for him, _just like the first time Haley left_, Peyton thought. She sighed and got out her iPod. It wasn't long before she was asleep while listening to her favourite music.

She could hear someone calling her name in the distance, but she didn't want to wake up, she was enjoying the dream she had. One where she was back in the library with Nathan, only this time she wasn't shot, they were just talking to each other.

She opened her eyes reluctantly to find her Dad going through her room, packing her things. "Hey, Dad," Peyton took out her earphones "What are you doing?"

Larry stopped packing and smiled at his daughter "Well, your leg looks good and everything else is perfectly fine, so I'm taking you home, honey."

Peyton smiled, while she put on the clothes her Dad had given her "Can't wait, Dad."


	26. Sleep Tight

_**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming :)_

* * *

There was a get-well card from Jake and Jenny waiting for her on the table when she got home. It made Peyton smile. Jake had written he was sorry he couldn't be there for her, but that he was with her in thoughts.

Her Dad had put Peyton down on the couch and that's where she stayed until dinner was ready. The doctor had said she could use her crutches to get around, but that she, at least the first few days, had to rest and could only use the crutches when it was absolutely necessary. Her Dad picked her up when dinner was ready and together they ate in silence for a while.

"Dad," Peyton said, while she played with her food "Do you think you can drop me off at Nathan's later tonight?"

Larry looked at his daughter and shook his head "Absolutely not. You have to rest, honey. But I'll tell you what, why don't you ask Nathan to come over?"

Peyton shrugged, she wanted to have some time alone with Nathan, something that would be difficult with her Dad hovering around. "It's ok, Dad, I'll wait." _Like I did the last couple of months_, Peyton thought.

She finished her plate "Can you take me upstairs, Dad?"

Larry nodded and carried his daughter upstairs "Just shout if you need anything, honey." He gave Peyton a kiss and headed down stairs.

Peyton tried to call Brooke, to let her know she was released from the hospital, but Brooke didn't answer her phone, so Peyton left a message before she got out her sketchbook and started drawing. Soon the lines formed a bookshelf and it wasn't before long Peyton drew Nathan and herself in front of those bookshelves.

* * *

Nathan woke up and took a quick shower and went downstairs. There was a big envelope waiting for him on the counter top. He opened it and saw they were the annulment papers. Nathan sighed, took out a pen and signed them. He never though it would be this easy and quick to end a marriage, to end _his_ marriage.

Nathan got his car keys and headed to Brooke's apartment. He felt nervous but had decided it was probably for the best to get this over with as soon as possible. He went up to the apartment and knocked on the door that was once his own.

Brooke opened the door and smiled when she saw it was Nathan.

"Hey Brooke, is Haley around?" Nathan walked in after Brooke and looked around the living room. There was nothing there that reminded him about his living room, it was all girly now, with lots of accessories.

"She's just getting ready, Nate. She should be out any second."

"Thanks." Nathan sat down on the couch, playing with the envelope, waiting for Haley.

"I'm going to Luke, Nate. I told Haley you were waiting," Brooke paused for a second "Good luck." She gave him a little wink before she walked out.

As soon as Brooke closed the door, Haley walked in.

"Hey." Nathan said softly.

"Hi."

"I, uhm, I got the annulment papers today," Nathan handed them to Haley "I guess you should sign them as well."

"Yeah, I know," Haley looked at the envelope "Would you mind if I drop them off later today?" Haley looked at Nathan, who shook his head.

"It's just, I need some time, I guess." She tried to explain, but gave up. Nathan probably couldn't care less.

"That's ok, Haley. Take your time., Nathan got up and walked to the door "Bye."

"Bye, Nathan." Haley watched him as he closed the door behind him. She sat down and took out the papers. She went through them and tears came to her eyes when she saw Nathan's signature. So this really was it. Haley reached for the phone, just like a few months ago.

As soon as she was done with the phone call, she went over to Lucas' house. Keith's funeral was tomorrow and there was still a lot that needed to be done.

* * *

Brooke was already there, making sure the house was ready to host the number of guests that would attend the funeral.

"Do you need help?" Haley asked, as she put her purse down.

Brooke nodded "Can you help me get through to Lucas, Hales? He's still shutting me out and I don't know what to do anymore," she sighed "You're his best friend. Why is he doing this?"

Haley pulled Brooke into hug when she saw the tears in her eyes "That's just how Lucas is, Brooke. He's done that ever since he was a little boy. Every time something bad has happened, he shuts everyone out and deals with it in his own way and in his own time." She looked at Brooke "He doesn't want you to see this side of him. The one where he's in a dark place," Haley stroked Brooke's hair "He'll come around, Brooke, I promise. Just let him know you're there for him."

Brooke nodded and Haley gave her another hug "Now, let's get some coffee."

Hours later, Brooke looked around the house. Everything that needed to be done was done and then some. She felt tired. But she was glad she had talked to Haley about Lucas. Brooke was pretty sure Haley had tried talking some sense into Lucas, because he had thanked Brooke for being such a great girlfriend earlier this afternoon. It had made her day.

She walked over to Lucas' bedroom and sat down on the bed, next to Lucas. "Hey," she looked at her boyfriend.

He stopped staring at his laptop and smiled at Brooke "Hey, pretty girl."

Brooke smiled "Listen, I'm going over to Peyton now, ok? I just want to see how she's doing."

Lucas told "Say hi to Peyton for me."

"You can come if you want."

Lucas shook his head "No, I still have to finish my speech for Keith's funeral."

Brooke gave him a kiss "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." She winked as she walked out the door. She was glad he started talking to her again.

* * *

Brooke entered Peyton's house without knocking and was greeted by Peyton's Dad "Hey, Daddy Sawyer," Brooke gave Larry a hug "Is Peyton upstairs?"

Larry nodded "Yes, you know where to go, Brooke." He smiled as he watched Brooke climbing the stairs, like she had done so many times before.

Brooke entered Peyton's room "P. Sawyer, how are we doing today?" She sat down on the bed next to Peyton and looked at her best friend.

"I'm fine," Peyton said, but she saw the look on Brooke's face "Brooke, really, everything's fine. My leg's much better, I'm at home and I have my best friend by my side. What more could I want?"

Peyton put her arm around Brooke and pulled her into a hug "And how's my buddy doing?"

Brooke shrugged ."

How's everything between you and Lucas?" Peyton got up, made her way to the radio and put in a CD.

"Ok, I guess," Brooke watched her best friend slowly making her way across the room "At least he's talking to me again. He thanked me for everything I've done the last couple of days. And he told he to say hi to you.'

Peyton smiled "It's hard for him Brooke, try to give him some time."

Brooke nodded and Peyton sat down next to her best friend again "It's going to be a hard day tomorrow," Peyton sighed "For all of us." She felt tears coming to her eyes and when she looked at Brooke, Peyton saw she was rubbing her eyes as well.

"Can I stay here tonight, Peyton? It's just, Haley's staying with Lucas and Karen and I really don't want to be alone." Brooke looked at Peyton, who pulled her into a hug.

"You can stay as long as you want."


	27. I Will Keep My Head Down

_**AN:** Ok, so _finally _some Peyton/Nathan interaction :)  
Let me know what you think! Thanks buddies :)_

* * *

"Peyton, hon, are you ready?" Brooke got up off Peyton's bed and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Peyton opened the door just seconds later and the two girls looked at each other. Both of them were dressed in black. Brooke had a simple black dress on, while Peyton wore a fitted black suit. Without saying a word, the girls gave each other a hug.

"Let's go, P." Brooke said as she handed Peyton her crutches. She helped Peyton down the stairs and into the kitchen. Peyton sat down while Brooke went to find Peyton's Dad, who had promised to drive them over to Lucas' today.

They arrived there about ten minutes later. Brooke took a deep breath while she hesitated to get out of the car "Can't we just stay in the car all day?"

Peyton shook her head "No buddy, we have to do this."

"I know." Brooke got out and walked over to the other side to help Peyton get out of the car. She followed Peyton and together they walked towards the house, Larry following the girls at close range.

Peyton turned around as they reached the porch "You don't have to pick us up, Dad. We'll find someone who can drive us home."

"No problem, honey." Larry gave Peyton a hug, who gave him a kiss.

"Thanks Daddy Sawyer." Brooke gave Larry a hug. She had come to love this man as if he was her own father. She looked at Peyton, who gave her an encouraging wink before they entered the house.

"I have to go find Luke, Peyton." Brooke scanned the room, looking for her boyfriend "I'm just going to put you on this couch, ok? Just tell me if you need anything."

Peyton nodded "Sure, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She let Brooke help her down on the couch and gave Brooke a hug. She watched Brooke walking over to Lucas' room and hoped Lucas would allow Brooke to help him today. Peyton looked around the room, there weren't that many people in the house, but that was probably because Brooke wanted to get here early so she could be there for Lucas. Peyton leaned back and closed her eyes. Even though she was feeling much better, today was probably going to wear her out. But she wanted to be here, she wanted to pay her respects to Keith and be a friend for Lucas and Karen.

Nathan saw Peyton sitting on the couch, eyes closed, crutches beside her, leg stretched out. He walked over to her and carefully sat down next to her.

Peyton opened her eyes and saw it was Nathan who sat down next to her "Hey."

"Hey." Nathan tried to smile at her, but failed. He still was worried about Karen's reaction, when she would see him today.

She noticed Nathan was tense, and knew it was because he thought Karen blamed him for Keith's death. Peyton felt for him. She took his hand and squeezed it, trying to tell him she would be there for him.

Nathan smiled when he felt her touch, but continued to look at the ground. Both of them sat like that for some time.

Peyton liked it. It reminded her of the time they had spent on Nathan's couch after Jake left. They sat next to each other for hours, without saying a word. She felt safe that day, just like she did now. Nathan had that amazing ability of making her feel safe, without him knowing that he did. She loved those little moment they had shared together.

Brooke smiled when she saw Nathan and Peyton sitting on the couch together, she walked over to them and spoke softly "Hey, we're going to go now." She gave them both a smile and walked back to Lucas was waiting for her at the door.

Nathan saw Peyton struggling with her crutches when she wanted to get up and grabbed her arm. He supported her as she found her balance.

"Thank you." Peyton said softly.

He gave her a wink and placed his hand on her back as they walked over to Nathan's car.

Haley was walking behind Nathan and Peyton and felt jealous when she saw Nathan helping Peyton. She didn't have much time to think about it though, as she heard Karen calling her name, saying she could ride with her and Lucas.

Brooke tried to fight her tears when she sat down in the car with Lucas and Karen. It was almost like it didn't hit her until now, that they were at Keith's funeral. Haley sat down next to her and grabbed Brooke's hand. Brooke gave her a smile "Thank you."

Haley squeezed Brooke's hand. She was going to miss this girl.

When they arrived at the cemetery, the sun came out, putting a smile on everyone's faces. Haley turned to Lucas as she got out of the car "He's here, Luke. Watching over us."

Lucas smiled as he looked up to the sky "Yeah Hales, I guess he is." He grabbed his mother's hand as they walked over to where the coffin was.

Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and followed Lucas and Karen. The minister was already waiting for them. Brooke sat down next to Lucas, while Haley sat down next to Karen. It broke her heart to see Karen like this. That woman had been like a mother to her and Haley wanted to be there for her on this day.

As soon as everybody sat down, the minister began the service. He talked about how God had a plan for everyone on this planet and how some people's plan was shorter than others.

Haley thought this was all a bunch of crap. Keith was a good man, he should have grown old together with Karen instead of dying in that hallway.

Lucas waited for the minister to finish his speech, so he could go up and give his speech. The minister gave him a nod and he got up.

Haley felt tears coming to her eyes when she saw her best friend standing there. Lost like a little boy.

Lucas cleared his throat, put the piece of paper he held in his pocket again and focused his eyes on the picture of Keith that was on top of his coffin.

"Keith, I'm going to miss you man. Together with my Mom, you were my rock. The one thing in my life I could always count on. Even if I had done something stupid, you would always cover my ass. Although you always kicked that same ass a few days later, telling me what an idiot I had been. I loved you for that." Lucas took a deep breath and looked around. He saw Haley holding his Mother's hand, while Brooke sat with her eyes closed. He could see Nathan and Peyton sitting next to each other, both staring at the ground. He sighed and continued "Now you're gone, Keith. I still can't believe it. It breaks my heart. Not only because I have to miss you, but because Mom has to miss you too. As well as everyone else who knew you. You were the best, Keith. You always made people feel like they were worthy. I hoped I paid enough attention to you, every time you tried to teach me something. Because if I turn out half the man you are, I'll be satisfied. You were the best. I'll miss you, _Dad_." Lucas nodded towards Keith's picture and returned his place.

After that the minister to gave the signal to lower the coffin and gestured to Lucas he had to come forward again. Lucas got up and got a hand of soil which he threw down on the coffin "Bye Keith, I love you."

Lucas stood on the other side and watched his Mom, family and friends do the same thing. Some of them returned to their cars right away, to meet up with them at their house later. Other, like Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Peyton stayed. Lucas saw Peyton saying something to Nathan, who nodded and soon they both came forward to give Karen and Lucas a hug.

Lucas gave Peyton a hug "I'll see you at the house."

Peyton nodded and followed Nathan to his car. He helped her get in and got in as well. For a moment they just sat there, both in their own thoughts. "Shouldn't Haley come with us?"

Nathan shook his head "She's in the car with Karen, Lucas and Brooke. And I don't think she really wants to be here with me anyway."

Peyton looked at him, not sure what he meant by that.

"She dropped off the annulment papers yesterday evening. So as of today our marriage officially didn't happen." Nathan explained as he started the car.

"Oh," Peyton sat back in her seat "I'm sorry, Nate."

He shook his head "It's ok. I know this sounds strange, but I'm actually kind of relieved it's over now. I mean, the shooting and Keith's death really made me realise that life is too short to spend it with someone who's not in your heart. Even if that means you have to hurt that person by telling the truth."

Nathan kept his eyes on the road, but he felt Peyton's eyes burning. Part of him wanted to tell her what was in his heart, but he really didn't want to do that today. Not on Keith's funeral.

They arrived at Lucas' house and Nathan helped Peyton getting out of the car. She probably wouldn't admit it, but Nathan saw that she was tired.

Peyton let Nathan guide her inside and she sat down on the couch.

"I'll just get something to drink. Is there anything I can get you?" Nathan looked at Peyton, but she shook her head "Ok, I'll be back in a second." He walked into the kitchen and got some of the coffee that was made already. When he returned, he saw Peyton sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok, Peyton?" Nathan sat down next to her "Do you want me to take you home?"

Peyton shook her head "No, I really want to be here for Luke and Karen. But thank you, Nate."

Nathan was glad she resisted, he liked sitting here with her.


	28. Free Rider

_**AN:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Let's keep them coming :)  
Even though I don't _need _them to continue with this story, it's always nice to know someone else is enjoying what you've written (or hated it for that matter), so let me know what you think!  
Thanks!_

* * *

Peyton woke up to a constant beeping sound. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to find something familiar. Unlike last time, she found herself in her own bed this time, in her own room, waking up to the monotone sound of her own alarm clock. Peyton rubbed her eyes, realising today was the day she would go back to school again.

It had been almost two weeks since the shooting, four days since Keith's funeral and one day since her Dad told her he had to leave again. Which he did early this morning. Peyton vaguely remembered her Dad coming in at three in the morning, giving her a goodbye kiss and remembering her about the promise she made about going to school today.

Peyton got up and took a shower. Even though her leg still hurt a little, she could finally walk without her crutches, which gave her so much more freedom. She got dressed and gathered her books, before she headed downstairs.

To her surprise, she found Haley sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton tried to sound not too hostile, but failed. They all had gone through some dark times, but she still felt some hostility towards Haley, even though she wasn't really sure why.

Haley didn't reply but watched Peyton as she got a cup of coffee "Your leg is getting better, isn't it?"

Peyton turned around and looked at the girl "Yes, it is. Thank you for asking, Haley," she shook her head "I think you'll understand it's hard for me to believe that you came here to ask about my _leg_ and maybe even have a polite little conversation at this hour of day. You could have saved yourself the trouble and asked that at school. So," Peyton walked over to Haley "I'll ask you again; what are you doing here?"

Haley sighed "I came here to let you know I'm leaving today."

Peyton looked at Haley, confused.

"Do you remember that day when Nathan had his 'End of the Summer-party'?"

"Of course I do," Peyton narrowed her eyes "That was the day you bitch-slapped me, Haley. And the day Nathan came over to tell me he was going to fight for his marriage. You don't forget about a day like that very quick." Peyton lowered her head and added softly "That was the day my heart broke."

"Yeah, well, I haven't forgotten about that day either, Peyton. Especially when Nathan decided to leave his own party, without telling me, to go check on you," Haley closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead "Now I know that was the day my heart broke as well."

Haley sighed "I called Chris that night, I still don't know why, really, but I guess because he was the only one I could talk to at that time. I mean, you and I weren't exactly friends, hell, we were at war. Nathan had just told me to leave because he didn't feel like fixing our marriage that night and Brooke and Lucas were too busy with each other."

Peyton leaned back and played with her cup. She was curious to see what the outcome of this confession would be.

"Chris told me that I could always come back on tour, but at that time I really thought Nathan and I had a chance, so I refused." Haley got up and walked towards the window, staring outside, as if that was going to make this easier. "But after the shooting, when Nathan told me he hadn't loved me in a long time and dropped by the annulment papers a couple of days later, I don't know," Haley turned around and leaned against the counter top "I called Chris again that same day and told him I would like to go back on tour again. That's why I came by today, Peyton. To tell you that I'm leaving and to wish you good luck."

"What do you mean, Haley? Like you said, we aren't exactly friends, so why would you come here just to tell me you're leaving? Lucas could have told me that." Peyton looked at Haley.

"Because, Peyton, I didn't came here just to tell you that." Haley took a deep breath "I came to wish you good luck, because even when I first started dating Nathan, I knew his heart would always be with you. I knew I could never be what you were and are to him. You two belong together. And for what it's worth; I'm ok with that."

Haley walked to the door, but turned around before she stepped outside "Don't let it pass you by, Peyton. Don't let _love_ pass you by."

Peyton swallowed hard as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She was overwhelmed by what Haley had just said. She knew she had to say something before Haley would be gone, so Peyton got up and walked after the girl.

"Haley," Peyton walked over to Haley and gave her a hug "Thank you."

Haley smiled.

"Good luck on tour, Haley. I know you'll be great." Peyton gave Haley one last hug and looked at the girl as she walked over to her car.

"Haley!"

Haley turned around and looked at Peyton "Yeah?"

"Does Nathan know you're leaving?"

Haley nodded "I told him yesterday, he seemed ok with it," Haley paused for a second "I've told Lucas and Brooke yesterday as well, for some reason they weren't surprised either." She looked up and waved before she got in her car.

Peyton went back inside and thought about everything that had just happened. Whoever had said Mondays were boring was wrong. She looked at the clock and realised it was time to go to school. Peyton got her car keys and grabbed her bag. She walked over to her car and got in, trying to start it. "Damn it." Peyton said out loud when she felt her leg was hurting too much to drive. She got out of the car, letting out a sigh. She was about to walk inside and just give up on the whole idea of going to school, when she saw a familiar blue car pulling over.

The door opened and out came a smiling Nathan "You need a lift, Sawyer?"

Peyton nodded and walked over to Nathan's car, smiling. She got in and looked at Nathan, thinking about what Haley had said earlier. Peyton wondered if Nathan had gotten the same speech, but didn't want to ask. Maybe Nathan didn't even know Haley came by this morning.

"You heard Haley is leaving Tree Hill today?" Nathan said. He looked at Peyton who nodded.

"She came over just before you got here," Peyton paused for a second "Why are you here anyway? Do you have some spooky sixth sense that told you I can't drive yet?"

Nathan smiled "You could say that in way. Your Dad called yesterday, saying he made you promise to go back to school today, but he was worried about your leg. So he asked me to drive you the next couple of days, or at least until your leg is better. And here I am.'

Nathan started the car and headed for school. He was excited when Peyton's Dad had called. Maybe this would give them an opportunity to spend more time together and maybe even talk about everything that had happened the last couple of months.

He was surprised to find out Haley had visited Peyton this morning. She came over to his house yesterday, telling him she would go back on tour again. He wasn't surprised that she was leaving and even was ok with it. But he was curious to know if Peyton had gotten the same speech, though he was afraid to ask.

Haley had told him that she'd always known he and Peyton should have been together and that is was ok with her if they would after this. Nathan sighed and looked at the girl sitting next to him.

Peyton felt Nathan looking at her and turned her head. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

Nathan parked his car and helped Peyton getting out. Together they walked over to their lockers "What time are you finished today?"

Peyton tried to remember what classes she had today "After fifth period, I think."

"Ok, well, why don't we meet here after that? I'll drive you home." Nathan looked at Peyton "Maybe we can hang out a little this afternoon?"

Peyton smiled "I'd like that."


	29. That's All I'm Asking For

Fifth period was over and Peyton walked over to her locker. She had been thinking about meeting up with Nathan all day and was excited that they could spend some time together. She just hoped Nathan felt the same way.

Brooke had asked her earlier if they could go to the mall together, but Peyton had told her about the plans she had with Nathan. Of course Brooke wouldn't stop talking about it, saying how great it was that Nathan and Peyton were friends again. Obviously, Peyton hadn't told her about Haley and the speech she had gotten earlier that day.

Nathan was already waiting at Peyton's locker and saw her coming.

"You're early." Peyton said, while she put some books in her locker.

"Well, hello to you too, Sawyer." Nathan replied with a smile.

"Charming as ever, I see," Peyton walked past Nathan and turned around "Well come on Scott, let's go!" Even though Peyton was excited about today, she was also quite anxious, knowing they eventually would have to talk about what happened between them.

Nathan followed Peyton to his car and wondered if she was preparing for a long talk as well. He opened the door for Peyton, who gave him an amused look.

"Dude, if you had done this while we were dating I would so have never broke up with you," Peyton smiled when she saw Nathan's semi-hurt expression "Why didn't you?"

"Didn't we go over all that already?" Nathan started the car "I was an ass back then. Plus you didn't have a bullet hole in your leg, so take it easy, Sawyer." He knew she was only joking, but it hurt. It made him think about their relationship and how he really was an ass during that period. He treated Peyton like crap, but for some reason she stayed with him, which made him hurt her even more. Nathan decided to try to change the subject. He knew they would have a lot to talk about today, but he didn't want to do that in his car.

"Where do you want to go?" Nathan asked, while he looked at Peyton. It looked like she really thought about it, but Nathan interrupted those thoughts "It's taking too long, Sawyer, my car already made up his mind."

Peyton laughed and gave Nathan a punch "Still the same, Scott. Always faster than everybody else."

Nathan smiled and took the next exit. He headed to a place they both knew, hoping it would bring back some good memories of their time together. When they arrived he felt Peyton's eyes on him "What?" Nathan asked "I thought you liked coming here?"

Peyton shook her head.

"We always had good times here, Peyton."

"We came here to have sex, Nate." Peyton narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Exactly," Nathan laughed "Relax, Sawyer. It's not going to be like that this time. It's just," he paused for a second, while he looked at the beach house "I thought it would give us some time and space to talk, without anyone interrupting." Nathan got out of the car and walked over to the front door. He waited for Peyton to join him, before he opened it and walked in.

"It still looks the same." Peyton looked around. Nathan was right, this was a good place for them to talk, but it sure had some memories attached to it.

Peyton remembered the times they spent here during the weekends, having sex, swimming, drinking, arguing and she even was pretty sure they'd broken up here a couple of times. But no matter how much of an ass Nathan had been, Peyton would always take him back.

He was her first love, he was the first one who had made her feel special and she would have given anything to get that feeling back again. Without all the arguing and breaking up of course.

"Where's your head at, Peyton?" Nathan offered her a can of soda. They both walked over to the porch and sat down on the chairs that were next to each other, admiring the ocean view.

"I don't know really," Peyton played with her can "I was just thinking about us, I guess. I know how you tend to say we were good together and how I always reply by saying we were awful together, but I don't know, Nate. I think that some days we were amazing together." Peyton looked at Nathan, who nodded. "There were times when I felt on top of the world when I was with you. Do you even know how jealous I was when I first saw you with Haley? It felt like I wasn't enough for you all that time. Like you needed someone you who didn't take your crap, who stood up to you. Someone who told you to get a hold of yourself." Peyton shook her head and focused her eyes on the horizon.

"That's not true, Peyton. You were enough for me. I just," Nathan looked at Peyton, focusing his eyes on her, trying to make her look at him. She did and he continued "I just thought I wasn't enough for you. I hurt you so many times, Peyton. I hooked up with other girls while we were dating, I never showed interest in your sketches or your music and now I realise I never showed any interest in you," Nathan took a deep breath "Yes, some days we really were great together. But most of the time you were great and I was terrible. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I didn't love you as much as you loved me."

He played with his hands and although it felt good being honest with Peyton, Nathan hoped it wouldn't change things between them "And I'm sorry I cut you out, Peyton. I shouldn't have," Nathan paused and looked at Peyton, who gave him a tender smile "It just was so much easier for me to do what everyone expected me to do, than to do what I wanted. You know, when you gave me that speech in your bedroom, that you were willing to fight for me, while I was there to tell you I was going to fight for my marriage?"

Peyton nodded.

"When you said that, I really doubted the choice I'd made. But the moment you told me you didn't even wanted to be friends, I don't know. It broke my heart when you said that and I kind of gave up on us right there, I guess," Nathan sighed and looked at the ocean "So that's why I agreed on not seeing each other anymore. Because I though you had given up as well. Now I know that was just your way of dealing with things."

"You shouldn't apologise for all that, Nate. It was all me, I made that choice. Like I said then, it would hurt to much to see you, knowing that we couldn't be together." Peyton put down her can and got up. She walked over to Nathan and sat down on the table in front of him "I'm sorry, Nate. For everything. Do you think that we can put all of this behind us and start over again?" Peyton paused for a second and cleared her throat "I mean, start all over again?"

Nathan nodded and Peyton smiled "Thank you."

She got up and gave Nathan a hug "I missed you, Nate." She hesitantly pulled herself from his embrace.

"I missed you too, Sawyer." Nathan smiled, while he put a strand of hear behind her ear.

Peyton smiled and knew that what she was going to do was probably wrong, but knew it would feel so good. She got on her toes, pulled Nathan closed and kissed him.

He was hesitant at first, but soon opened his mouth and let her tongue play around with his. Peyton felt a smile forming around her lips while she continued kissing him.

Nathan lifted her up and carried her inside. Peyton put her legs around his waist, while their mouths didn't lose contact for one second. Nathan gently put her down on the couch and moved his hands. One of them was holding her head, while the other one was tracing her stomach.

Peyton giggled, after all that time he still knew how to tease her. Peyton broke loose of their kiss and looked at Nathan "Nate," she said with a thick voice "As much as I'm enjoying this, let's take things slow, ok?"

Nathan nodded. He would do whatever she wanted, as long as they could be together. He smiled while he lowered his head and once again started kissing Peyton. They continued making out for quite some time until Nathan heard some sort of grumbling sound. He stopped kissing Peyton and looked around "What was that?"

Peyton laughed "I think that's my stomach, telling me it's dinner time."

"Still the same, huh?" Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, a girl's got to eat to keep up with you, Scott."

"Let's fix that problem right away, Sawyer." Nathan got up and walked over to the kitchen. He looked in all the cabinets and fridge, but found nothing. Nathan turned around "Sorry, hungry girl, it looks like we have to order pizza."

He got the phone and ordered them both a pizza "If you can control yourself for fifteen more minutes we should be fine."

Fourty-five minutes later they were finishing their pizzas. Peyton closed her eyes and leaned back, feeling tired.

"Why don't I get you home?" Nathan got up and threw away what was left of the pizza. He walked over to Peyton and held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed her bag and together they walked over to his car.

They were silent during the ride, Peyton too tired to talk and Nathan enjoying the time they spent together. He pulled over at Peyton's house and walked her to the door.

"Why don't you come in for a few minutes?" Peyton looked at Nathan, who nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

Nathan sat down on her bed as Peyton sat down next to him. "You're tired aren't you?"

Peyton nodded. Nathan changed his position so she could rest her head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around her.

"Will you stay with me, Nate?"

Nathan kissed the top of Peyton's head "I won't go anywhere."


	30. Believe It

_**AN:** I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update guys!__ And it's a short update as well, it sucks, sorry about that. It was kind of hard for me to figure out where I wanted to go with this fic. I know now that it's coming to an end soon :( __It's still senior year though, so prom will be a big part, as well as graduation. I don't think psycho-Derek will make an appearance and I don't think I'll use the whole Dan killing Keith thing either. I don't know, it just doesn't seem to fit the story._

_I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, I luv 'em! As always – let me know what you think, I'll try to reply to all your reviews!_

* * *

Brooke got out of her car and walked over to Peyton's house. It was Friday night, game night. The first game since the shooting and the first time the girls would have to cheer without Haley. Brook felt sad about Haley leaving, but she knew it was for the best. Haley had found her dream and she needed to follow and live it. Brooke was proud of her. She was also proud of Peyton, who, despite her leg still hurting a bit, agreed to cheer tonight. Not that Brooke had given her much of a choice, but still.

Brooke walked right in and headed for Peyton's bedroom. She raised an eyebrow when she heard some sort of pop-song coming from upstairs. Brooke opened the door and found Peyton humming along to the song.

"P. Sawyer? What the hell? Are you on drugs or something?" Brooke asked, while she jumped onto Peyton's bed.

Peyton turned around, while she finished her hair and smiled at Brooke, deciding she might as well tease Brooke a little bit by not telling her what was going on.

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer! What is going on here? You're singing along to Maroon 5 and you're smiling. You're acting like," Brooke's eyes twinkled and she clapped her hands "You're acting like you're in love!" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

Peyton did the same and laughed "Maybe."

"Peyton, come on!" Brooke pleaded "Don't leave me hanging here. Tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

"We're going to be late, buddy." Peyton said, while she got up and pointed at her alarm clock.

Brooke sighed "Fine. But you're not getting away with this, P. Sawyer."

Peyton laughed as they got into Brooke's car. She looked at Brooke who started the car and kept her eyes on the road, biting her lip. Peyton knew Brooke only did that when she tried to control herself.

Peyton smiled and patted Brooke's arm "Fine, I'll tell you B. Davis. But only because you're my bestest friend, ok?"

Brooke let out a sigh of relief as Peyton cleared her throat. Her best friend always knew how to push her buttons.

"It's Nathan." Peyton looked at Brooke, who stopped looking at road and instead stared at Peyton.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Peyton asked, while she used her left hand to close Brooke's mouth and gently pushed her head so Brooke would watch the road again.

Brooke shook her head "No, not really, hon."

Peyton sighed "It just happened a bit fast. I mean, Haley was only gone a couple of hours and there we were, back together again," she smiled as she thought about that afternoon in the beach house "In a way, I think Haley helped us getting back together."

Brooke looked at Peyton again, one eyebrow raised "Why?"

"It sounds crazy, doesn't it? But the day she left, Haley came over to my house and told me I shouldn't give up on Nathan. That we were meant to be together and all," she paused for a second "Nathan got that speech as well, I guess. I don't know, Brooke, we just talked about everything that has happened and we decided to start over again." Peyton smiled at her friend.

* * *

Nathan walked into the gym, taking a deep breath while he looked around. It had been a couple of weeks since they had played their last game and he had missed it. Tonight was the first game after the shooting and to remember Keith, they all had Keith's initials on their jersey's.

Nathan smiled as he saw Peyton and the other girls stretching on the other side of the gym. He walked over and greeted the girls.

Peyton looked up and smiled at Nathan, giving him a wink. It was good to be back in the gym together.

Nathan gave Peyton a little nod and smiled back. They had decided on taking things slow, so even though they had been together for almost two weeks now, no one knew. Or at least, that was what Nathan thought, until Brooke grabbed his arm and took him aside.

She pointed her finger at him "Listen, buddy. Peyton just told me you guys are back together again and I think that's great. But if you ever dare to treat her like you did when you two first were dating-" Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"You'll probably make me regret it, right?" Nathan looked at Brooke.

"Not only that, Mr. Scott. It'll be hell for you."

Nathan gently pushed Brooke's hand down "You don't have to worry about that, Brooke. It won't be anything like the first time, I promise." He smiled at her.

Brooke nodded "I believe you, Nate. It's just, she's been through a lot this year. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

Nathan put his arm around Brooke as he walked her back to the team "I know, Brooke, me neither."

As soon as Brooke came back, Peyton got up and gave her a hug "Thanks, B. Davis, for looking out for me."

Peyton had seen Brooke taking Nathan aside, she also saw the pointed finger, which meant Brooke tried to make something clear. She was glad Brooke had her back.

She looked at Brooke and saw her friend had tears in her eyes. Peyton pulled her into another hug "He's good to me Brooke, you don't have to worry. I know it'll be different this time."

"I know, hon. He's a good guy." Brooke dried her eyes and smiled at Peyton. She really believed their relationship would be different this time. And even though she and Nathan had had their differences in the past and she even had disapproved Peyton's feelings for Nathan a couple of months ago, she knew they would be ok.

Peyton smiled at Brooke. They got their pompoms out and prepared for the game. Peyton felt proud when they introduced Nathan and when she saw him walking onto the court. He gave her a wink and she cheered extra loud, like it should be.

The evening went by in a rush and before Peyton knew it, the game was over. The Ravens won 63 to 57 and she walked over to congratulate Nathan. Peyton gave him a hug and inhaled his smell. The sweet mixture of his cologne and sweat was something she had always loved.

Peyton smiled as she put her lips to his ear "Don't bother showering tonight."


	31. Light

_**AN:** Yay. Finally some Peyton/Nathan fluff :) No drama, no stress, just two people who are meant to be together :)  
Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at the girl he held in his arms. Immediately a smile formed around his lips. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her smell. She still used the same shampoo as she did when they first were dating. He tightened his grip and took a deep breath. Last night had been perfect. Instead of going to the party one of the other cheerleaders had organised, Peyton had waited for him at his car after the game and together they had driven to the beach house. They had been quiet the entire ride, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

Nathan could tell Peyton was nervous, so when they entered the beach house, he asked her if she really wanted to do this. But she replied his question with such a passionate kiss, it took away his doubts completely.

It was great. For the first time they didn't have sex, but made love. Peyton had fallen asleep in his arms and hadn't moved since. Nathan stroked her arm and kissed her forehead.

Peyton slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, you," Nathan said and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, you," Peyton replied. She shifted so her head rested on Nathan's chest.

He put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her "You look beautiful, Peyton." Nathan smiled when he saw Peyton blush. She lowered her eyes and drew circles with her finger on Nathan's chest.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Nathan asked.

Peyton shrugged and looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Why don't we start with breakfast then?" Nathan pulled Peyton close for another kiss.

"Do we have to?" Peyton replied, her lips still touching Nathan's. She heard Nathan mumble something that sounded like 'yes' and she groaned. Peyton wanted to stay like this forever.

Nathan gave her one last kiss, put his boxers and shorts on and made his way to the kitchen.

Peyton turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. Last night had been amazing. She could feel her body glow when she thought of Nathan. It truly felt like they were meant to be. She took a deep breath and, with the sheets as a cover, she walked over to the window. Peyton looked outside and saw it was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the sky a perfect blue and there was a light breeze. She looked around the room and saw Nathan's dresser. She walked over and opened the bottom drawer, the one that had been hers when they first were dating. She always kept some extra clothes in here. A smile formed around her lips when she saw what was in there; her old bikini, a pair of jeans, a skirt and some tops. Peyton had completely forgotten about them and wondered if Nathan did as well, or if he had kept them on purpose.

Peyton put on her bikini and threw on her skirt. She walked downstairs and found Nathan in the kitchen, making waffles.

"You cook?" Peyton raised her eyebrow.

Nathan smirked and nodded.

"Wow." Peyton sat down at the counter and looked at Nathan while he finished making breakfast. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach loud and clear and again wished this moment could last forever.

Nathan smiled and gave Peyton a plate full of waffles. He saw her eyes getting big as she tasted one of them "I know, they're delicious."

Peyton rolled her eyes at the cocky look Nathan had, but smiled, knowing he was only joking. They sure had come a long way.

Who could have ever imagined them two sitting and laughing as they were enjoying breakfast together. It looked like the perfect picture.

A year ago, usually the morning after wouldn't be so sweet. Nathan thought about how usually they both had a hangover from some random party and how they would have a fight over stupid little things. Most of the time they wouldn't even make it to the morning after – one of them would break up with the other at some time during a party.

Nathan smiled and looked at Peyton. She smiled back with a sparkle in her eyes, something he hadn't seen in a long time. He finished his breakfast and watched her do the same.

"So, Sawyer, let me ask you again," Nathan got up and walked over, so he stood behind Peyton. He put his arms around her waist and put his face next to hers "What do you want to do today?" He gently kissed her cheek and waited for a reply.

Peyton turned around in his arms, so she was now facing him. Her eyes moved from his to the window and back again "Why don't we spend the day at the beach, Nate?"

Nathan nodded "Sounds good to me." He leaned down to kiss her and Peyton threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Holding Peyton with one hand, Nathan opened the door that led to the porch with his other hand and carried her outside. They were still kissing as he carefully made his way down the stairs, onto the beach.

Peyton felt the sun on her skin and smiled. She expected Nathan to put her down any second, so they could continue what they were doing on the beach, but instead he kept walking.

"Nate," Peyton said, her lips still enjoying his kiss "What are you doing?"

But Nathan didn't reply.

Seconds later Peyton felt the water around her feet, which caused her to let out a small shriek. She hesitantly pulled away from Nathan's lips and looked at him. He had a smirk on his face and Peyton couldn't help but laugh as well "Nathan Scott. What the hell are you doing?"

"We're going swimming, babe" Nathan replied, while he made his way through the water.

"But I still have my skirt on." Peyton laughed. She tried to make him turn around, but instead Nathan all of a sudden fell backwards into the water, taking her with him.

Peyton stood up, the water reaching her chest and she tried to look as angry as possible "You're so going down, Scott."

Nathan saw Peyton coming and grabbed her waist, throwing her through the water. Peyton was laughing and together they started a water fight that lasted quite a while.

Finally, Peyton put her hands up to surrender and Nathan did the same. She made her way over to him and climbed on his back, her arms thrown around his neck "Let's go, boy toy."

He could hear her laughter in his ear and Nathan smiled. He gave Peyton a piggyback ride all the way to the beach house and gently put her down when they reached the kitchen "I'll get some towels."

Nathan went upstairs and smiled. He couldn't remember doing such things with Haley. As a matter of fact, he didn't think he ever had that much fun with her. She was great in her own way, but she was right when she gave him that speech the day she left Tree Hill.

Peyton and him really were meant to be together.

Nathan got the towels and went downstairs. Peyton was still standing at the exact same spot, trying not to make everything more wet than it already was. Nathan got a towel and gently put it around her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked, noticing Peyton was shivering.

Peyton nodded "Just a bit cold. I thought the water would be warmer, I guess."

Nathan pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss "You know," Nathan looked at Peyton "I listened to you last night and didn't shower," he smiled "I'm pretty sure a hot shower would do us both some good right now."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, but Nathan had already taken her hand and made her follow him upstairs.


	32. Rain Down On Me

_**AN:** I'm sorry about the long wait, guys... And I'm not too content with this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway - let me know:)  
Thanks for the reviews! Love ya'll!_

* * *

"Nate, come on! We're going to be late!" Peyton turned around at the bottom of the stairs to see if Nathan came after her, but she saw nothing.

"Nathan Royal Scott! Get your _fine_ ass down here, right now!" Peyton couldn't help but smile when she saw Nathan coming down the stairs. He gave her a wink and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go, babe." Nathan grabbed their bags and together they walked out the front door, over to Peyton's car.

Peyton opened the door of the driver's side, but soon felt Nathan's hand on hers "I'll drive."

She nodded and gave him a kiss. Peyton liked it when Nathan took care of her. She got into the passenger's seat and Nathan drove off.

First stop was Brooke's house. Nathan pulled over and Peyton opened the door "I'll get her." She walked over to her best friends house and rang the doorbell. Unlike Peyton's door, this one was always locked.

Brooke opened the door and smiled "Hey, P. Sawyer."

"Ready to go, buddy?" Peyton gave Brooke a hug.

Brooke nodded and grabbed her bag. She threw it in the trunk and got in the car "Hi Nate."

"Brooke Davis, good to see you, as always." Nathan gave her a wink and started the car.

"Ok, Scott, let's go pick up your brother and my best friend's boyfriend." Peyton smiled over her shoulder to Brooke, who smiled back. They all were excited about today.

When Jake had called Peyton last week, to ask if they all wanted to come over for a weekend, none of them hesitated. It had been a while since they last saw Jake and it was the perfect excuse for a road trip. It was going to be a great weekend.

Brooke looked at her best friend, feeling happy for Peyton. She had been together with Nathan for a couple of weeks now and they seemed truly happy.

Nathan pulled over at Lucas' house and seconds later, Lucas came out. He put his bags in the trunk as well and got in next to Brooke.

"Hello boyfriend." Brooke gave Lucas a kiss. He put his arms around her shoulders and she leaned back.

"Everybody ready to go?" Nathan asked, as he pulled up. They all nodded. "Alright, let's go see Jake."

They had all agreed it wouldn't be a problem to skip school for one day, so they could leave Thursday afternoon. They had decided to book two motel rooms though, so they didn't have to cover the distance in one go, even though all of them could drive. It would be a long ride to Savannah, but no one seemed to mind.

Brooke closed her eyes and listened to Lucas' breathing. She heard Nathan and Peyton talking softly and as she listened to the rhythm of their voices, she could feel her eyes getting heavier. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

* * *

"Nathan!" Peyton screamed, as she placed both hands on the dashboard. Her heart was in her throat when she head the other car blowing his horn, while the two vehicles came to a sudden stop, just inches away from each other.

She didn't know how long she had slept, but Brooke woke up when the car came to a sudden stop. She heard a horn blowing in the distance and heard Peyton yelling at Nathan. It took her a while before she knew what had happened.

Peyton took a deep breath and looked at Nathan, her eyes narrowed "Please, tell me you didn't just ran a red light? Look at me, Nathan and tell me!" Peyton slammed her hand on the dashboard.

Nathan shook his head "I'm sorry."

Peyton couldn't believe it. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. She started walking away when she felt Nathan's hand on her arm "Don't. Don't touch me."

The words came out and hit target, causing Nathan to back away.

Peyton turned around and looked at Nathan, who stood there like a little boy, waiting for his punishment.

"What the hell were you thinking, Nathan?" She felt tears coming to her eyes "You know about my Mom, you know how she died and yet you still run a red light?" Peyton walked over to Nathan and started pounding on his chest with her fists, while tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Nathan tried to grab her wrists, but she backed away.

She didn't want to feel his touch right now "No. I thought you had changed, Nathan, I thought you were a good person. But right now, I don't want to talk to you or even be around you." Peyton sat down on the curve and hid her face in her hands.

Brooke had been watching her two friends and walked over to Peyton when they were done arguing. She sat down next to Peyton and Brooke put her arm around her shoulders.

Peyton leaned against Brooke "He knew, Brooke, he knew about my Mom."

Brooke stroked Peyton's hair "I know, hon."

Nathan felt heartbroken. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He saw the light go orange and thought they could make. Then he saw the light changing to red when they were only a couple of feet away. He had time to stop, but didn't. Why, he didn't know. He looked up and saw Brooke was comforting Peyton, who was still in tears. Lucas had gotten out of the car as well and was talking to the driver of the other car. Nathan walked over to them "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean for this to happen."

The man nodded. Nathan held out his hand and the man took it "It's ok. I think you're girlfriend is punishing you enough right now."

Nathan gave a faint smile and rubbed his neck "Yeah, I don't blame her though.

The man smiled and walked back to his car. Lucas got into Peyton's car and pulled over at the curve. Nathan let out a sigh as he saw the other man driving away. He walked over to Lucas "Thanks, man."

Lucas shrugged "I think it's best if I drive from now on."

Nathan nodded "Yeah, I doubt Peyton even wants to talk to me, let alone let me drive her car again."

"Do you blame her?" Brooke had joined the two boys and stood in front of Nathan, her arms crossed, waiting for a reply.

He shook his head "I'm sorry, Brooke, I don't know what happened."

Brooke shrugged "I'm not the one you should talk to, Nathan," she softened her voice.

"I know, but I don't think now is the right time." He looked at Lucas and Brooke "I think we have to go though, if we want to get to the motel in time."

Brooke nodded and walked over to Peyton "Come on, hon, we're going."

Peyton nodded and got up. She shot Nathan a look when she walked past him to her car.

Lucas opened the door and got behind the wheel. Nathan sat next to him, while Brooke and Peyton sat in the back. Lucas looked at Nathan and gave his brother a little nod. He loved the guy, but what Nathan just did was plain right stupid. Even without Peyton's history.

Lucas started the car and drove off. He looked in the rear-view mirror and found Brooke's eyes. She smiled and Lucas gave her a wink. They had been together for quite some time now and Lucas was glad to have her in his life. She had been a great help during the aftermath of Keith's death and she had become someone he relied on.

Brooke took Peyton's hand and Peyton rested her head on Brooke's shoulders. She closed her eyes and listened to the songs that were playing on the radio. She hoped they would make it in time, as it still was a three-hour drive to the motel. It suddenly hit Brooke that Nathan and Peyton would share a room tonight, while she shared a room with Lucas. Those arrangements would probably be adjusted.

Lucas looked in the rear-view mirror again and saw the girls were sleeping. He shifted his eyes to Nathan and thought it might be a good chance to talk to him a bit "Nate?"

Lucas spoke softly, trying not to wake Brooke and Peyton. He got no reaction from his brother, so Lucas looked at him again and saw Nathan was asleep as well. Lucas shrugged and started humming along with the radio. Three hours and thirty-six songs later they arrived at the hotel. He pulled over and turned around "Wake up guys, we're here."


	33. A Whole New Era

_**AN:** Thank you Tamarindo and Justawriter for your reviews on the last chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter. And as always - let me know what you think! Thanks!_

* * *

"Peyton, hon, I'm sorry, but I was really looking forward to spending the night with Lucas." Brooke looked at her best friend, who sat next to her in the backseat. Lucas and Nathan had gone to the reception desk to check in, when Peyton had asked her if she wanted to switch rooms, so Lucas could share a room with Nathan.

Brooke put her arm around Peyton's shoulders "I really think the best thing for the two of you is to talk about what happened." She leaned her head against Peyton's "You two are made for each other, P. Sawyer, don't let this ruin it."

Peyton let out a sigh "I know, but it's hard, Brooke."

"I know, buddy, but believe me, you have to talk about this. Don't give him the silent treatment," Brooke gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek and for a moment they sat in silence "He's a good guy, Peyton. You know that. Don't shut him out over this."

Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug and stroked her best friends hair. She just hoped Peyton would take her advice and that she wouldn't push Nathan away.

Peyton nodded and dried her eyes. Brooke saw Lucas and Nathan walking over, both of them holding a key "Let's go, buddy."

Brooke opened the door and walked over to Lucas. She stood next to him, got on her toes and held her mouth close to his ear "You ready for this, boyfriend?"

Lucas smiled "You bet, pretty girl."

They both looked at Nathan and Peyton, who stood opposite to each other, both very uncomfortable. "They'll be fine." Lucas said, as he put his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Yeah, I really hope so." Brooke took Lucas' hand and they walked over to the car. Lucas got their bags out and they started making their way to their room. Brooke turned around "Good night guys." and gave Peyton an encouraging wink.

Nathan knew the silence between him and Peyton wasn't a comfortable one. He took a deep breath and walked over to the car, where he got their bags out. He closed the trunk and walked over to Peyton. He put his hand on her back, wanting to guide her towards their room, but she pulled away. Instead she walked behind him and followed him into their room.

Nathan dropped the bags on the bed and sat down. He rubbed his neck with one hand and looked at the floor.

Peyton leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, still not saying anything.

"Peyton," Nathan's voice cracked, which caused Peyton to look at him "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. It was a stupid thing to do and I should have know better. I," Nathan paused for a second and looked at the wall next to Peyton "I wish I could go back and change it." He lowered his head again, waiting for Peyton to yell at him and tell him the truth.

But she spoke with a soft voice, filled with emotions "What do you want me to do, Nate? Just forget about it?"

Nathan shook his head "No. I need you to not give up on me because of this. I need you to give me the chance to prove to you that I am that guy that you always thought I could be. I need us, Peyton." All of a sudden he realised how much Peyton really meant to him. He hated it when she was mad at him or when they didn't speak for a day. He really needed her in his life. Nathan looked up and met Peyton's eyes, filled with tears.

He got up and walked over to her, gently pulling her close. He rested his head on hers "I'm sorry, Peyton, can you forgive me?"

Peyton nodded slowly "But I need you to promise me you won't do this again, Nate. I don't think I could handle that." She buried her head in his chest and cried.

"I promise, Peyton. Please trust me." Nathan cupped her face and made her look at him "I promise."

Peyton nodded and Nathan used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. His touch send a shiver down her spine. A small smile formed around her lips "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

She looked up and lost herself in Nathan's blue eyes. He shook his head "I deserved it."

Peyton smiled "Yeah, you really did."

She couldn't stay mad at Nathan. He seemed truly sorry about what happened and for Peyton that was enough. "Let's go to bed, Scott, I'm tired."

She grabbed her bag and walked over to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and even though her eyes were puffy and her hair was a mess, a small smile formed around Peyton's lips. She brushed her teeth and put on one of Nathan's t-shirts, a habit she had gone back to when they started dating again. Peyton walked out of the bathroom and climbed in the bed. She watched Nathan as he went into the bathroom and waited for him to return. When she saw him coming out with only his boxers on, her heart missed a beat. She felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled.

Nathan laid down next to her and Peyton immediately put her head on his chest. With her fingers she drew circles on his chest, while she listened to his heartbeat. Softly she whispered "I think I'm in love with you, Nathan Scott."

Peyton looked up and saw Nathan smiling back at her "I think I'm in love with you too, Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

Lucas woke up and smiled when he saw Brooke lying in his arms. He inhaled her smell and gently kissed her forehead. Brooke opened her eyes slowly and looked at Lucas.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas gave Brooke a kiss.

"Hey." She replied with a raspy voice. Lucas pulled her into a tight hug and together they stayed like that for a while. He liked having her in his life and decided it was time she knew he did.

"Brooke?" Lucas looked down to see if she heard him. Brooke nodded and looked at him, smiling. "I just want you to know how thankful I am that you are in my life. You're the girl for me, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach. She pulled herself up and started kissing Lucas. They made out until Brooke realised they didn't have all day and that breakfast was waiting for them. She stopped kissing Lucas "What time is it?"

Lucas groaned and grabbed his phone "It's time for breakfast, pretty girl."

Brooke nodded. Lucas kissed her forehead and reluctantly got out of bed. He took a shower and when he was ready he waited for Brooke to finish.

"Let's go, Brooke Penelope Davis." Lucas said, as he put his arm around her shoulders. They walked downstairs and found Nathan and Peyton already having breakfast, talking softly to each other. Lucas looked at Brooke "Looks like they're good."

"Yeah." Brooke smiled. They walked over to Peyton and Nathan and Lucas sat down next to his brother. Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand "Good morning, P. Sawyer, let's get some coffee."

"So, you survived, I guess?" Lucas looked at Nathan, who smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear, bro." Lucas placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder "You two belong together."

"So," Brooke stopped at the coffee machine and crossed her arms, waiting for Peyton to reply.

"So," Peyton replied, while she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, P. Sawyer!" Brooke pouted a little "You know how I am with these kind of things! Did you guys made up and had make-up-sex and all that?"

Peyton shook her head.

"What? You did made up right?"

Peyton nodded.

"But you didn't had sex?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

Peyton slowly shook hear head.

"Huh. Interesting," Brooke started paying attention to the coffee machine "Why not?" Brooke said over her shoulder to Peyton.

Peyton shrugged "Because that's not who we are anymore, Brooke. We don't need sex to keep our relationship together."

"Hmmm," Brooke gave Peyton a cup of coffee "Here, hold that for me. Sounds like the two of you really have changed, P. Sawyer. I like it."

Peyton smiled "Yeah, me too."

They returned to the table and joined the boys for breakfast.

* * *

Brooke put her napkin down and leaned back "I really don't think I need anymore food until we reach Jake's house."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Can we go?" Brooke asked "The sooner we leave, the sooner Peyton and I get to spend time with our favourite little person."

"You mean Jake?" Nathan laughed.

Brooke threw her napkin at Nathan "You've got the looks, Scott, but I'm not sure you've got the brains."

All of them laughed and Nathan threw his hands in the air "What?"

Peyton placed her hand on his arm "We were talking about Jenny, Nate." She tried not to laugh.

"I knew that." Nathan laughed as well and got up.

"Let's go, people." Brooke clapped her hands and got up as well. Lucas and Peyton followed as they went up to their rooms to get their bags.


	34. Until Nothing Else Matters

_**AN:** Sorry about the long wait,guys. I'm not even sure I really like this chapter, it just seems so... messy, I guess. Let me know what you think though!  
**Justawriter, Tamarindo**,**Cabot007 & EllieCameronDB **- thank you for leaving a review - they are really, really appreciated!  
_

* * *

"Daddy?"

Jake looked down at his daughter, who was pulling his jeans. He lifted Jenny up and smiled "Yes, honey?"

Jenny played with the button of his shirt and sighed dramatically "Are they here yet?"

Jake laughed "No baby, not yet. But I'm sure they will be in a few minutes. Are you excited?"

Jenny nodded and Jake carried her into the living room. He put her down on the ground "Why don't you play a bit, while Daddy gets everything ready?"

Jenny nodded and Jake walked over to the kitchen. He quickly washed the dishes from their breakfast and got out the cake he and Jenny had made earlier that day. He was about to sit down when he heard a car pull over in front of their house.

Jenny had heard it as well, because she rushed by him on her way to the front door. She opened it and flew outside. Jake stopped on the porch and saw Jenny running towards Peyton, who picked her up and gave her a big kiss.

Jake smiled as he saw his friends coming out of the car, it had been a long time. He walked over to them and was greeted by Brooke, who gave him the biggest hug ever. Jake laughed "Easy there, Tigger. Remember your boyfriend is watching."

"Neh, he's ok with it." Brooke laughed as well and gave Lucas a wink.

Lucas walked over to Jake and gave him a hug "Good to see you man."

Jake nodded before he walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug as well. Jake didn't realise how much he had missed his friends until now.

He walked over to Peyton and smiled "Peyton Sawyer. I missed you."

Peyton gave Jake a kiss on his cheek and a hug "I missed you too, Jake. It's good to see you again." She let go of him and joined the others, who were listening to Jenny. She was telling them all about her room and about the dress she wore.

Peyton stood next to Nathan and smiled. She turned her head and whispered in his ear "I want one of those, Nate."

Nathan quickly turned his head and looked at Peyton, he couldn't believe what she had said. But he relaxed when he saw she was only joking.

Peyton laughed and grabbed his hand "Let's get married right away, Scott and have a ton of babies." She stuck out her tongue and laughed.

Jenny ran over to Peyton and grabbed her hand "Come on, Peyton, we're gonna eat cake now." Peyton laughed and followed Jenny. But before she entered the house she turned around and mouthed at Nathan "We're so getting one of these."

Nathan shook his head and followed the two girls inside. Brooke, Lucas and Jake followed as well and they all went into the kitchen. Jenny and Peyton sat down at the kitchen table and Peyton noticed Nathan was looking at her. She returned his stare and smiled.

Nathan gave her a confident wink as he leaned back in his chair.

No matter what, Peyton thought, there would always be a hint of attitude in Nathan's behaviour. Maybe she was the only one who noticed it though, but she liked it. So, she gave him a little nod and turned her attention to Jenny, who was busy making sure everyone got their fairs share of cake. Peyton looked at the little girl and smiled. She really missed Jenny.

Nathan looked at Peyton, who was sharing her cake with Jenny. She was glowing all over and Nathan knew how much both Jake and Jenny meant to her. But he knew better than to be jealous of them.

Jake sat down next to Nathan and offered him and Lucas a beer. Nathan opened his bottle and raised it at Jake "Cheers, Jagielski." Lucas did the same and for a moment they all sat there in silence.

Suddenly Jenny got up and dragged Peyton and Brooke out of their chairs. She mumbled something about taking them to her bedroom and dressing them up as a princess. Both Peyton and Brooke looked at the guys for help, but they just raised their bottles once more and laughed.

"So, you and Peyton, huh?" Jakes asked when the girls had disappeared.

"Yeah man, almost two months now." Nathan smiled and looked at his bottle.

"Well, good for you, Nate. You two really belong together." Jake replied.

"Agreed" Lucas added.

"Cheers, guys" Nathan held up his bottle and took a sip "It looks like you've found your place here, Jake." He got up and walked around the kitchen. Nathan walked over to the window and looked at the big garden behind the house.

Jake nodded "Yeah, this really works out. Jenny's with Nikki's parents during the week and stays with me during the weekends."

Lucas nodded "Good to hear man." He turned around when he heard little feet entering the kitchen.

Jenny came to a stop and clapped her hands "Come boys, the princesses are waiting."

Nathan looked at Lucas and Jake, who both shrugged, but got up. They all followed Jenny into the hall, where they could hear Brooke and Peyton laughing. Lucas looked at Nathan with raised eyebrows, but Nathan shook his head "I don't know, bro."

Jenny told them to follow her upstairs, while they could hear the laughter getting louder and louder.

* * *

"Peyton, stop it!" Brooke held her stomach. She sat on Jenny's bed and looked at her best friend, who was now crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Peyton shook her head "I think I've heard that wrong," she tried to keep a straight face "I'm sure you meant to say; Princess Peyton."

Brooke nodded, still holding her stomach "I'm sorry, of course I mean _princess_ Peyton, Peyton." She laughed so hard, tears were streaming down her face. Brooke tried to catch her breath and got up. She stood next to Peyton, who was still admiring the make-over Jenny had given them earlier.

They both looked at the mirror and laughed. Brooke was wearing a far too tiny tutu around her neck and one arm, as it wouldn't go around her waist. She was holding a pink purse and had pink lipstick and blusher on her face. Peyton wore a silver crown in her hair and had a pink cape around her shoulders. She also had pink lipstick on.

Brooke and Peyton were laughing so hard, they didn't hear the boys enter.

"Look!" Jenny said, while she pointed at Peyton and Brooke.

The girls stopped laughing immediately and turned around, both with big eyes. Brooke saw Lucas was trying not to burst out in laughter, while Nathan had a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare!" Brooke said, as she pointed her finger at the boys.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" Peyton giggled "You don't know who you're dealing with here." She was now laughing out loud again.

Brooke shook her head and took a deep breath, trying not to laugh "We're princesses, you know. So if you make fun of us, the king will have your head chopped off." She nodded, content with the answer she had come up with.

Jenny, in the meantime, had gotten out her radio and put it on. A catchy pop-song came out of the speakers. Lucas walked over to Brooke and bowed "May I have this fair maiden's dance?"

Brooke smiled "Of course, my Lord."

Peyton smiled as she watched Brooke and Lucas dance in Jenny's bedroom. She crossed her arms and looked at Nathan, raising an eyebrow.

But instead of walking over to Peyton, Nathan lifted Jenny up an spun her around, making Jenny laugh. He smirked when they passed Peyton "Come on, Jenny, let's dance."

Peyton shook her head and grabbed Jake's hand "Let's dance, Jake." He nodded and for a few minutes all of them danced.

Nathan put Jenny down when the song was finished, while Peyton bowed to Jake. Lucas gave Brooke a kiss and gently took off her tutu.

Peyton untied the cape and took off her crown, giving them back to Jenny "That was fun, little girl."

Jenny nodded "Yeah."

Peyton took Jenny's hand as they went downstairs again.

Jake turned around at the bottom of the stairs "Listen, you guys just relax, ok? I'll start dinner."

"We can help." Brooke said, as she pulled Lucas into the kitchen with her.

Peyton and Jenny walked into the living room, followed by Nathan. Jenny started playing with her dolls, while Nathan and Peyton sat down on the couch. Peyton turned so she could put her legs on Nathan's lap.

Nathan put his hand on her legs and for a moment, they sat in silence.

All of a sudden Jenny stood in front of them "Are you in love?"

Peyton smiled and looked at Nathan "I am."

Nathan leaned over and gave Peyton a kiss "So am I."

Jenny clapped her hands "Cool!" and climbed onto the couch. She sat on Peyton's lap, putting her head on Peyton's chest.

"Are you tired, hon?" Peyton asked, while she stroked the little girl's hair.

Jenny nodded.

"Well, just sit here for a little while them, I'm sure Daddy will call us when dinner's ready." Peyton smiled at Nathan, who still had his hand on her knee. She felt butterflies in her stomach when Nathan smiled back at her.

"I love you." Peyton whispered, not sure if she wanted Nathan to hear that.

But he did. He gave her a wink "I love you too."


	35. Just The Way I Do

_**AN:** A big, **BIG** thank you to** AngelOfDeath07, Mels175, justawritier, cabot007, ashtondene, Tamarindo** and **emotionalxchamp** for leaving a review! I think 7 reviews is the most I ever got for a chapter of this fic :)  
Also, sorry for the long wait. I guess I was kinda caught up in my other fics... But hopefully I'll be able to devote the next couple of weeks to this one as it's still my pride and joy, seeing it's the first fic I ever wrote.. Anyway, enough chitchat from me - I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Peyton walked over to Jake and gave him a hug "Take care, Jake. It was good seeing you again."

Jake smiled "Same here, Peyton."

Peyton nodded and bent down so she faced Jake's little girl "You take care of Daddy for me, ok?"

Jenny nodded.

Peyton lifted her up and gave her a big kiss. She put Jenny down and walked over to her car, where the others were waiting for her. Peyton waved at Jake and Jenny when she got behind the wheel.

"Bye!" Jake smiled and Jenny waved back.

Peyton looked at her friends and sighed "Let's go, guys. Time to get back to normal." She laughed when she heard Brooke moan from the backseat. Peyton turned the radio on and it wasn't before long they were all singing along to an old Beach Boys song.

Peyton felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought about the last couple of days. Everything had been perfect and it was great, being surrounded by the people she cared about most. She felt Nathan's hand on her knee and saw him looking at her with a worried face, but she shook her head and smiled at him "They're just happy tears, Nate."

Nathan gave her a wink and smiled.

Peyton looked in her rear-view mirror and saw Brooke and Lucas vast asleep - they had agreed on leaving Jake early in the morning so they could drive home non-stop. She smiled, she was happy for them. She looked at Nathan and saw he was sleeping as well. Peyton shrugged and turned the radio down so they wouldn't wake up by the loud music.

* * *

Brooke stretched as she got out of the car, she was glad they were home again. Lucas had driven the last part of the ride and even though they had good fun, being in a car for almost ten hours straight really was too much.

Lucas had stopped at Brooke's house, where both he and Brooke got out. Lucas walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug "See you tomorrow, Peyton."

Brooke walked over to Peyton as well and have her a hug "P. Sawyer, try to behave with Nathan, will you." Peyton smiled and nodded.

"You be good to my girl, Nate," Brooke said as she gave Nathan a hug "Just because you said you love her, doesn't mean you get away with everything." Brooke stuck out her tongue when she saw the shocked look on Nathan's face. She laughed "She's my best friend, Nathan, she tells me everything." Brooke playfully punched him on the arm and walked over to Lucas, who had already taken their bags out of the car.

Nathan got behind the wheel, shaking his head at Brooke's comments. He laughed and watched Peyton getting in. They waved at Brooke and Lucas and drove off.

Brooke turned towards Lucas "So, boyfriend, any plans for tonight?"

Lucas shook his head and Brooke grabbed his shirt, making him follow her in "I guess you're coming home with me then."

* * *

Peyton looked at Nathan, who was keeping his eyes on the road. Only two more months and high school would be over. Peyton was worried about their relationship, because Nathan had told her he wanted to go to Duke after the summer. And even though everyone was pushing her to make a decision, Peyton still didn't know what university to go to. Or if she was going to university at all. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the annoying little thoughts that kept going through her head. Like maybe Nathan wouldn't want to be with her anymore after high school was over. Or maybe being apart would be too hard.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Nathan smiled at Peyton, trying to get her to talk to him.

She shrugged "Nothing much, really. I was just thinking about us and what will happen to us after high school." Peyton raised her hand when she saw Nathan wanted to say something "I know you think I worry too much and I also know you think we're going to be alright. But I'm just scared, Nate. I don't want to lose you."

Nathan grabbed her hand "That's not going to happen, Peyton. We'll be good together."

Peyton leaned back in her chair and sighed. She didn't want to have to think about all this. She closed her eyes, but felt the car coming to a stop and heard Nathan say they had reached her house.

Nathan looked at his girlfriend and saw the worried look on her face. He pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Peyton nodded "I'd like that." She got out of the car and walked over to his side. Peyton took Nathan's hand and led him into her house, up to her bedroom, where she closed the door behind him. She sat down and grabbed Nathan's sweater, pulling him close as she kissed him.

* * *

"So, what about prom, Sawyer." Nathan reached out for Peyton and pulled her in for a hug, while they laid on Peyton's bed.

"What about it?" Peyton shrugged, but had a smile forming around her lips. She rested her head on his chest and tightened her grip.

"Do you want to go?" Nathan kissed the top of her head and inhaled the smell of her shampoo. The one she used only because he once told her he loves that smell.

Peyton shook her head "Not if you don't ask me properly, Scott."

Nathan smiled "Why go through all that trouble, when I already know we're going together anyway." If only she knew what he had in store for her.

He rolled over and started kissing her "I thought you loved me." Nathan said, his lips not leaving Peyton's.

Peyton stopped kissing him and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

Nathan gave her a wink "Let's face it, Sawyer, you love me, so I'm the one you're going to prom with."

Peyton shook her head and playfully punched him in the chest "You're really taking advantage of those words, Scott."

Nathan nodded "I know. It feels good." He rolled to the other side, so he was now laying next to Peyton. He looked at her and put his arm over her stomach, thinking about the first time they had said those words to each other.

Nathan kissed Peyton's temple and thought about the moment they shared on the couch, at Jake's, just two days ago. He really believed he couldn't fall more in love with Peyton, but after she said those three words, it was as though he started loving her on a whole new level.

He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered "I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

Those five little words sent a shiver down her spine. Peyton smiled and turned, so she faced him "I love you too, Nathan Scott." She looked into his eyes and kissed him "I wish we could stay like this forever, Nate." Peyton put her head down on his chest and could feel his heart beating fast.

"Me too." Nathan said with a low voice. He tightened his grip and it wasn't before long they both were asleep.

* * *

Peyton noticed it was dark when she woke up. She sat up and felt an empty space beside her. She turned on her bedside lamp and found a little note on the pillow next to hers.

_Good morning beautiful. No, I didn't leave you, I just had to take care of some things. I'll pick you up around 8, ok? Love you, Nathan._

Peyton felt her cheeks glow as she read the little note over and over again. It amazed her how well Nathan knew her. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 6.30 already. Peyton laid down again and closed her eyes. She wondered what Nathan was up to.

He was picking her up too early to go to school, as they both had their first class together, which wouldn't start until 10.30. Peyton sighed and decided she might as well get up and take a shower. She got out her sketchbook when she was finished and started drawing while she waited for Nathan.


	36. Shot of a Gun

_**AN:** First of all - sorry for the long wait and terrible short update. But I'm stuck. Old fashioned stuck. I don't know where to go with this fic. I know I want to include Prom, graduation and maybe even the guys winning State, but I don't how to do it and where to go after that _:( _it sucks. And it's annoying the crap out of me, so I really hope it'll get better after a while.._

_Of course I want to thank everyone who left a review on the last chapter -** justawritier, AngelOfDeath07, ashtondene, Tamarindo, cabot007** and **Mels175 **- I love you guys, thank you! No personal Review Reply that time, but I'll make it up with this chapter - promise!_

_Really guys, if I could buy you all ice cream I would :D_

_Ok enough with this AN, time to proceed with the fic - enjoy!_

* * *

Nathan sighed and looked at his watch – 8.15 - Peyton should arrive any minute now. He felt nervous and couldn't help but wonder what she thought about all of this. Nathan adjusted the table setting for what seemed like the millionth time that morning and looked at the road, to if the car was in sight already.

He heard a car pulling over a few minutes later and smiled when he saw the black limo. Nathan got up and walked over to the car. He cleared his throat and opened the door. Before Peyton had a chance to look outside, he got in and gave her a kiss "Good morning, gorgeous."

Nathan kissed her again "Are you excited?"

Peyton nodded. She didn't know what Nathan had organised and even though she normally didn't like surprises that much, she was excited about today.

Nathan got a black scarf out of his pocket "Well, you're just going to have to wait a little longer, Sawyer," he laughed when he saw the curious look on Peyton's face "Turn around." He gently placed the scarf in front of her eyes and tied it together on the back of Peyton's head. Nathan grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear "Follow me."

Peyton felt the goose bumps rising on her skin and grabbed on tight.

Nathan placed his hand on her back, as they walked towards the table, to let Peyton know he was there. Letting go of her hand, he pulled back the chair and turned towards Peyton. Nathan stood behind her, grabbed her waist and put his mouth close to her ear "Just take one step to the right."

She did and felt Nathan's hands gently pushing her down. When she sat down, he untied the scarf and carefully removed it. Peyton blinked, trying to get used to the bright light.

Nathan walked over to the other side of the table and sat down as well. He looked at Peyton "What do you think?"

Peyton smiled when she saw the work Nathan had done. There was a beautiful set table, with fresh flowers and all the things needed for a delicious breakfast. "It's perfect, Nate."

He smiled and put his hand on hers, glad that she liked it. It had been difficult to keep this a surprise, but Nathan liked to believe he succeeded.

Peyton enjoyed every minute of their breakfast and just when she thought their relationship couldn't get any better, Nathan would do something like this and they would be on a whole new level together.

When Peyton was finished, she folded her napkin and waited for Nathan "Are we having breakfast like this every Monday from now on?"

Nathan laughed and shook his head "Only on special occasions, Sawyer. It's too expensive to do this every week."

Peyton nodded "Ok. Deal. But can I ask what the special occasion is today?"

Nathan nodded, he got up and took Peyton's hand "Close your eyes." Nathan said, as he stood in front of Peyton.

Peyton did and butterflies were taking over her stomach when she heard his low voice.

"Will you go to prom with me, Peyton Sawyer?"

Peyton opened her eyes and saw the corsage Nathan had put in her arm. She gently touched the flowers and threw her arms around Nathan "I would love to, Nate."

* * *

Brooke opened her locker and got out her English books. All of a sudden a beautiful red and white corsage flashed in front of her eyes and for a moment Brooke thought Lucas had changed his mind about not wanting to go to prom.

She soon realised it was Peyton who was standing next to her, holding her arm out so Brooke could see her corsage. "It's beautiful, P. Sawyer." Brooke tried to smile at her best friend, who of course noticed there was something wrong.

"Brooke, what's up with the sad eyes?" Peyton put her arm around Brooke and waited for a reply.

Brooke shrugged "Luke told me he doesn't want to go to prom this morning," she pouted a little and sighed "He says he doesn't feel like celebrating something if it's in the same place where Keith got killed and I understand that, really. But it's prom, Peyton. We've dreamed about this ever since we were little kids and now I have to miss it."

Peyton gave her a hug "You can come with us,"

Brooke shook her head and slammed her locker shut "No, it'll be no fun without Lucas."

"I'll talk to him, Brooke. He'll go." Nathan gave Brooke a wink.

Brooke gave Nathan a faint smile "Thank you, Nathan, but I really think there's nothing you can say to convince him."

"We'll see about that, Brooke."

She nodded and hooked arms with Peyton, as they walked over to English class.

* * *

"What's this I hear about you not wanting to go to prom?"

Lucas looked up and saw Nathan standing in front of him arms crossed, waiting for an answer. He shrugged "I don't know, Nate. It just doesn't feel right.' He looked down again, at the basketball he was holding.

Nathan sat down next to his brother, on the bench overlooking the River court. "That's bullshit, Luke."

Lucas shook his head "Why? Because I don't feel it's right to have a party in the same building where Keith got shot. Because maybe I think Keith deserves a little more respect?" He stood up and threw his basketball across the court.

Nathan shrugged and looked at Lucas "It's still bullshit, Luke."

"You keep telling yourself that, Nathan, but if it wasn't for you, Keith wouldn't be dead!" Lucas looked at Nathan, his eyes narrowed. Part of him couldn't believe he actually said that to Nathan, but part of him also knew that it had been bothering him ever since Keith died. There was this annoying little voice in the back of his head, that kept asking if things would have been different if Nathan hadn't walked out of the library. Lucas had tried to ignore the fact that they would have buried Peyton if Nathan had stayed in the library.

Nathan shook his head and couldn't believe what he had just heard "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just said that, Lucas," he got and walked over to his brother, stopping right in front of him "But ask yourself this – what would Keith have to say about all of this? You might be shocked by the answer." Nathan turned around and walked away, leaving Lucas on the court.

Lucas bent his head and looked at the grey concrete. He knew Nathan was right. Deep down in his heart, he knew that Keith would want him to go to prom. Lucas also knew, that Keith didn't blame Nathan for what happened. But sometimes, that little voice inside his head got the best of him.


	37. Catwalk Criminal

_**AN:** I'm baaaaaaack! (Always wanted to say that :p)  
First of all I have to thank my girl Ashton, who helped me rewrite the old chapters and gave me quite some ideas for the new ones - thank you, hon. I owe you! :)  
Second - everyone who's left a review on the last chapter (which feels like I wrote months ago, which I did, of course :) ) - thank you!_

I'm so excited about this new chapter & I really hope you'll like it... Please let me know what you think. Thanks!

_I missed you all guys! It's good to be back, finishing this fic :) xox_

* * *

"What's this I hear about you blaming Nathan for Keith's death?" Peyton said, entering Lucas' room without knocking. She leaned against the door and waited for a reply.

Lucas looked down "I'm sorry, Peyton. I didn't mean to say that, it's just-"

"But you said it anyway, didn't you?" Peyton shook her head "I can't believe you said that, Luke! You have no right blaming him."

"I know, I know. There's just this little voice in my head, you know, that keeps telling me 'what if'. What if Nathan had stayed in the library, you know, what if Keith hadn't gone into the school."

"What if I had died?" Peyton shot back "Do you really believe Jimmy wouldn't have shot Keith if Nathan hadn't walked in? Because I don't. Jimmy was desperate, he would have shot anyone who was in his way."

Peyton walked over to Lucas and sat next to him on the bed "I know it's hard, believe me, I've tried. I've blamed almost everyone after my Mom died, because it's always easier to find someone to blame for what has happened, but it's not getting you anywhere. It isn't Nathan's fault that Keith is gone."

She put her hand on Lucas' "In the end it was sad twist of fate that no one can be blamed for, except Jimmy."

"I know," Lucas nodded "But Jimmy's dead."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't change the fact that it was Jimmy who pulled the trigger, Luke." Peyton got up and looked at Lucas.

He got up as well "Yeah, you're right."

"I know," Peyton smiled at him "Now, since you agreed on going to apologise to Nathan, there's something else I want to talk to you about."

"I'm not going to-"

"Yes, you are, Lucas Eugene Scott." Peyton pushed him down, so he sat on the bed again "Because you'll feel so much better if you do and Nathan as well."

Lucas sighed.

"Just hear me out, ok?" Peyton looked at Lucas, who nodded "Good. Because the other thing I wanted to talk to you about is you taking Brook to prom."

"I've already told her, and Nathan for that matter, that I'm not going." Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"And it wouldn't be a problem if you had a good excuse, Luke, but not going because you feel like you're disrespecting Keith is nonsense."

Lucas hesitated "Peyton-"

But she interrupted him "No. Because it doesn't make any sense. My Mom died because she ran a red light and with what you're saying I shouldn't be driving in a car anymore, or having fun driving a car for that matter, because she died doing that. I'd be disrespecting her that way." Peyton shook her head.

"I know, Peyton and you're right. But it's difficult."

"Of course it is. But no one ever said life was going to be easy, right? And that's why you have friends and family, who want to help you through those difficult times. But you have to let them, Luke."

"I know. And you're right, I was stupid" Lucas got up and walked over to the door, opening it and looking at Peyton "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make some arrangements so I can ask Brooke to go to Prom with me."

Peyton smiled and gave him a hug before she left "That's my boy."

"Peyton!" Lucas walked outside and gave Peyton another hug "Thank you."

"No problem, Luke." Peyton waved and got in her car.

* * *

"B. Davis!" Peyton knocked on Brooke's door and waited for a reply. Soon Brooke opened the door and let her.

"What's the rush?" Brooke sat down on her couch and got back to her ice-cream.

"We're going shopping, buddy!" Peyton walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon. She sat down next to Brooke and took a scoop of ice-cream as well.

"Why?"

"Because I need a prom-dress." Peyton said with her mouth full, she leaned back and looked at Brooke.

"But that's no fun whatsoever!" Brooke pouted "I don't need a prom-dress."

Peyton laughed "Why not? We can dress up together, like we planned and then you can stay at home, with your freezer stuffed with ice-cream and no one to share with."

"You're such a bitch, Peyton." Brooke laughed.

"Oh well," Peyton got up and grabbed Brooke's hand, pulling her up "Let's get you decent, buddy," and dragged her to Brooke's bedroom.

Brooke shook her head, she didn't know why Peyton would want to drag her along today, she wouldn't be going to prom anyway. Lucas had made that very clear this morning. Brooke sighed and got out some clothes and changed "Alright, let's get this over with, Sawyer. I'm still on ice-cream mode here, so we better not take too long."

Peyton laughed "I'm sure they have ice-cream at the mall as well, friend."

"I wouldn't consider yourself my friend anymore, missy. Not if you keep giving me attitude." Brooke laughed and grabbed her purse. Peyton followed her outside and within seconds Brooke had started her car and was driving towards the mall.

* * *

"This dress is so gorgeous!" Brooke let the fabric run through her fingers as she admired the emerald green halter-dress. "Maybe you were right, P. Sawyer, maybe I should go with you and Nathan." She sighed "I'd do anything to wear this dress."

Peyton laughed "Why don't you just take it? It might come in handy one day."

"When? At your wedding? By that time I'll be designing my own dresses and they'll be even more beautiful that this one is." Brooke gave the dress one last look and followed Peyton to the other side of the store.

"Why are you looking at tuxedos? Are you and Nathan switching roles or something?" Brooke started laughing "Is he going to take me shopping for dresses later on?"

"You have one crazy way of thinking, Brooke Davis." Peyton laughed and shook her head "But actually, Nathan asked me to pick up a tux for him, he said I could choose one, so here we are."

"But don't you need a dress?"

"Nah," Peyton picked out a tux and walked over to the register "I'm wearing my Mom's old prom dress."

"So why are we-"

"Good afternoon ladies, how may I help you?" The man at the register turned around and smiled.

Brooke felt her mouth drop as she saw who was behind the desk "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

Lucas leaned over the desk and gave Brooke a kiss "I came here to help you pick out a dress, pretty girl."

"But," Brooke shook her head "You said you weren't going to prom." She looked at Peyton for help, but her friend just shrugged.

"Yeah, well, someone made me change my mind." Lucas nodded at Peyton and walked over to Brooke "Now, let's get you a dress."

* * *

"Are you happy with the dress, Brooke?" Lucas gave his girlfriend her kiss as they walked over to his car.

She nodded "It's beautiful. I'm so glad you decided to go to prom after all, Luke, even though I'm not sure why you changed your mind."

Lucas shrugged "Peyton gave me a piece of mind earlier today."

Brooke smiled, there really wasn't a thing her best friend couldn't do. She made a little mental note, to remind her to thank Peyton for this later.

"Is it ok if I drop you off at your place, Brooke? I have to go see Nathan." Lucas opened the door and let Brooke in.

"No problem, there's some ice-cream waiting for me anyway."

Lucas raised his eyebrow and shook his head, laughing. He got in as well and started the car. He looked at Brooke and smiled, glad he had changed his mind. She had been glowing all over from the moment she saw him at the mall.

Brooke opened her door when they arrived at her house and got out. She leaned in and gave Lucas a kiss "Good luck, pretty boy. Call me later tonight?"

"I will." Lucas gave her a wink and watched Brooke walk over to her house. He pulled up and made his way over to Nathan's, hoping his brother would accept his apology.


	38. Tough

_**AN:** It feels so good being back :) And all the great and sweet reviews just made my day, so thank you :)  
Nothing much exciting happens in this chapter, but just hang in there... & of course let me know what you think!_

* * *

Nathan jumped and threw the basketball, not even looking back to see if he made the shot. Instead, he grabbed his bottle of water and sat down. He had to stay in shape if he wanted to go to Duke, and with basketball season already over, he made sure he practised as much as he could. He was about to get inside when he saw someone walking over to him from the corner of his eye. Someone he didn't really want to see. "Lucas."

"Hey. Still practising I see."

"I've got to stay in shape if I want to pursue a career in basketball, Luke. You of all people should know that." Nathan saw the look on Lucas' face change and knew he shouldn't have made that last comment.

Lucas held his hands up in defence "Ok, I deserved that." He bend down and grabbed the ball "But don't think I don't miss it, Nate. When I played my last game I couldn't stop looking at the clock, to see how much time I had left. I made sure I enjoyed every minute of it, knowing that I would never play basketball again, only because I have a bad heart."

"Are you here to reminisce about those days? Because that was only two weeks ago, so you still have a whole lifetime to think about your last game," Nathan walked over to Lucas and grabbed the ball "Why are you here, Luke?"

Lucas shook his head "You're not making this any easier."

"And why should I? You blamed me for killing Keith, man. That's something that isn't easy to take."

"I know, I came to apologise," Lucas sat down on the bench and looked at Nathan "I'm sorry that I said you are the reason Keith's dead. I shouldn't have."

Nathan sighed "It's ok, I know you didn't mean it, just," he sat down next to Lucas and put the basketball down "Think a little before you say things like that next time, ok? I'm pretty sure you don't want Peyton to lecture you every time you say something stupid."

Lucas looked at Nathan "She told you that?"

"Of course. I was wondering how long it would take you to show up here when she told me she went to see you today." Nathan laughed.

"She's fierce, Nate. I have to admit that." Lucas shook his head.

"Did she scare you? I know things can get pretty intense when she want to get her point across."

"No," Lucas laughed, but saw the look in Nathan's eyes "Ok, maybe a little." He got up "Don't let her go, Nate. She's a good person."

Nathan got up as well "I know. I hope she'll come with me to Duke, but, we'll see, I guess. It's up to her."

Lucas gave his brother a hug "Alright man, I'll see you. Say hi to Peyton for me."

Nathan laughed "I will." He grabbed his bottle of water and headed in.

* * *

"Hey."

Peyton looked up and saw Nathan entering her bedroom "Hey," she got up and gave him a kiss "You're early."

"I know," Nathan sat down on Peyton's bed "But I was bored and thought I could go see you before I'd go to Duke's orientation day."

Peyton nodded "I'd forgotten that was today," she sat down next to Nathan, who took her hand "Only a couple more weeks, Nate, then you'll be gone."

"You could come with me." Nathan gave her another kiss.

She sighed, knowing that Nathan really had tried not to push her, but she also knew that was hard for him. He wanted her to come to Duke with him, something that Peyton hadn't ruled out completely, she just wasn't sure if it was the right way to go. Not letting go of his hand, Peyton laid down on her bed.

"What are you thinking about, Sawyer?" Nathan laid down as well and put his arm around Peyton's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. He knew she struggled making a decision about what she should do after high school.

Nathan really hoped she would come with him to Duke. He was meeting the dean there later today and he planned on asking if it would be possible for them to rent a house on campus together.

Peyton grabbed on to Nathan "I don't want you to go, Nate."

"Peyton-"

"I know you have to and I don't want to stop you, you know that. It's just that," Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I wish we could be kids forever, you know. Not having to deal with all these difficult decisions."

Nathan kissed Peyton's forehead "Me too."

"I really want to be with you, Nate, because I love you and you mean the world to me, but it's scary." Peyton sat up and looked at Nathan "What if things don't work out between us? What if we go to Duke together and for some reason our relationship changes and we end up breaking up? I don't want that."

"Me neither, Sawyer. But there's only one way to find out." Nathan tried to smile at Peyton, trying to reassure her everything would be fine, knowing this was one of the things she feared most.

"And if I don't go to Duke with you," Peyton lowered her eyes "I'm afraid we'll grow apart and end up breaking up anyway."

Nathan sat up "You have to have faith in our relationship, Peyton. Otherwise we might as well give up right now."

She shook her head "I do, Nate. I believe in our relationship." Peyton looked at Nathan and saw the worrying look in his eyes "I really do, believe me. But I just need something that tells me we'll be ok, you know."

"I," Nathan sighed "I don't know if I can give you that, Peyton. I am willing to fight for our relationship once we've finished high school, because I love you and I couldn't stand being without you, but I can't guarantee that's enough."

"I know," Peyton took a deep breath "I know."

"Come here." Nathan gently cupped Peyton's face and gave her a kiss. "Now, what's this I hear about you giving Lucas a piece of mind?" Nathan smiled when he saw the look on Peyton's face change from doubt to excitement.

"Did he tell you?" Peyton smiled.

"He came over to apologise yesterday," Nathan laughed when he saw Peyton's self-satisfied expression. "You made quite an impression."

She laughed "Do you blame me? He was being ridiculous and he knew it. Somebody had to tell him."

"And I'm pretty sure you did just that," Nathan gave Peyton a wink "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm glad you guys cleared the air." Peyton got up and walked over to her computer. She got out the CD she made earlier and put it in a case, labelled _Music to Duke._

"What's that?" Nathan looked at Peyton, who smiled.

"I was lying earlier when I told you I'd forgotten you were going to Duke today." Peyton handed him the CD "Here's something for the road."

Nathan smiled "Thank you."

Peyton shrugged "It's nothing, just some music I know you'll like." She laughed "None of that crappy music I listen to anyway."

"I shouldn't have said that, Peyton," Nathan laughed and gave her a kiss "But I did kind of meant it."

Peyton laughed and gave him a punch "Off you go, Scott. Otherwise you'll be late."

Nathan nodded and gave Peyton one last kiss "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Peyton smiled "Bye."


	39. Wanna Make It Happen

_**AN:** Ok, first things first - I don't hate or dislike Bevin. I think she's quite funny actually. But someone had to be the one to screw up prom and Bevin was perfect for the job... you'll know what I mean when you continue :)  
Second: thank you _Mels175_,_ ashtondene_, _justawritier_, _Tamarindo_ and_ iNsPired 61 _for your reviews! Luv 'em. As always :)  
Enjoy the next chapter & let me know what you think! Thanks honeys!_

* * *

"What are you thinking about, P. Sawyer?" Brooke looked at her best friend through the mirror, while she was curling Peyton's hair. Both girls were getting ready to go to prom.

"Nathan." Peyton looked at Brooke.

"Already? Prom hasn't even started and already you're thinking about you're boyfriend and all the dirty things you'll be doing tonight. Way to go, P." Brooke smiled and gave Peyton a wink.

Peyton carefully shook her head "No, I wasn't thinking about that, B. Davis." She smiled in the mirror and Brooke nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I was thinking about our future together, what will happen when high school is over."

She sighed "Prom's tonight, graduation next week and then what? Nathan has got his mind set on going to Duke and I support him, really, because I want his dreams to come true, but it's difficult."

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from," Brooke sat down next to Peyton "Lucas is so determined on staying here in Tree Hill, while I'll be leaving for New York in a couple of weeks. I'm afraid we'll grow apart."

"Exactly," Peyton put her hand on Brooke's "I'm so proud of you, Brooke Davis. You're going to college, where they'll teach you to become an even better designer and you'll be following your dream. You're going to be great."

"You too, hon. With whatever it is you'll be doing." Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand "But don't you think it's time to start figure out what it is exactly you want to do, Peyton?"

Peyton sighed "I don't know. I'm hoping something will happen, you know, like a sign that tells me what direction to go in. Should I go to Duke with Nathan, should I stay here or should I go to L.A., to see if there's a job for me in the music business."

"I don't know, hon," Brooke smiled "But whatever you'll do, I know you'll be great. And I'm sure Nathan feels the same way."

Peyton shrugged "I'm not too sure about that, though. Nathan came over yesterday, before he went to Duke, and I know he tries not to push me, but I can tell he wants me to come to Duke with him."

"Of course he does, you're his girlfriend!" Brooke shook her head.

"Yeah, but when I told him I wanted some sort of commitment from his side, that things would work out between us, he told me couldn't give me that." Peyton lowered her head.

"Why not?"

"He says he's willing to fight for our relationship and that he hates being without me, but he couldn't guarantee me that that would be enough. I don't get it, Brooke, why can't he just say if he wants us to be together after high school?" Peyton sighed and blinked when she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, come here," Brooke pulled Peyton in for a hug "You have every right to ask that, though. I mean, if two people want to be together and love each other, that should be enough, right?"

"Exactly," Peyton sniffed "I just want him to tell me that he loves me and that we'll be together forever, no matter what happens."

"You should tell him that, P." Brooke looked at Peyton "Tell him what you expect from him, because you have every right to do so. And if he doesn't want to make that commitment, then maybe…"

"Yeah," Peyton sighed and gave Brooke a faint smile, knowing what her best friend wanted to say.

"I really hope things will work out between you, P." Brooke put her arm around Peyton's shoulder and gave her a hug "Now, let's get you ready for our big night." She got up and continued curling Peyton's hair.

Peyton closed her eyes and listened to Brooke, who was singing along to the radio softly. She was going to miss her best friend. Peyton took a deep breath and tried to regain control. Sure, tonight was going to be great, but she was also sad that this was one of the last times they would all be together in a long while.

"Done." Brooke put her hands on Peyton's shoulder and looked at her in the mirror. She had curled Peyton hair and let the curls hang loose, which was a look that was perfect for Peyton. Brooke had straightened her own hair earlier, and both girls were almost ready to go.

Brooke looked at Peyton and saw the look on her best friend's face. She knew Peyton was worried about her future with Nathan and Brooke hoped they could work things out. If not, she might have to talk to Nathan herself later tonight. She nodded and walked over to Peyton's closet, where she got out their prom dresses.

"It's time for us to look fabulous, P. Sawyer. Let's go."

* * *

"Nate, stop looking at your watch will you." Lucas laughed "Time won't go any faster."

Nathan sighed "I know, I'm just nervous for tonight."

"About Duke?"

"Yeah, I wonder what Peyton has to say when she hears I've rented a house on campus for us." Nathan looked at his watch again and saw it was thirty seconds later than the last time. "Where the hell is that limo?"

"Just relax, little brother," Lucas smiled "I'm pretty sure they aren't even ready yet."

Nathan nodded, but was relieved when he saw the limo pulling over. Both brothers got in and headed to Peyton's house.

They arrived minutes later and Lucas looked at Nathan "Let's go, Nate." He got out of the car, adjusted his tie and walked over to the front door. Instead of walking right in, Lucas knocked and waited for the girls to open the door.

"They're here!" Brooke smiled and grabbed her purse. Peyton did the same and together they walked over to the front door. Brooke opened the door and looked at Lucas, who was looking very handsome in his smoking.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas gave Brooke a kiss and gently took her hand, so he could put the corsage around her wrist.

"It's beautiful, Luke." Brooke said, while she admired the flowers that matched her green dress perfectly.

"Hey babe." Nathan smiled and gave Peyton a kiss.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach loud and clear when she looked at Nathan. His eyes sparkled as he put on the corsage and gave her another kiss. Peyton smiled "You look fine, Scott."

Nathan laughed "Same goes for you, Sawyer. Although I think stunning is more appropriate here."

Peyton blushed "Thank you."

"Alright people, let's go." Brooke clapped her hands "I know we agreed to be fashionably late, but if we don't go now, we're going to miss prom."

All four of them walked over to the limo and got in.

* * *

Lucas smiled and looked at Brooke. He kissed her cheek "Are you ready, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke nodded "Let's party our asses off, boyfriend!" She took Lucas' hand and got out of the limo. Brooke straightened her dress and hooked arms with Lucas as they made their way into the school.

Nathan grabbed Peyton's hand and squeezed it. They walked over to the gym and were greeted by loud music. "Let's have fun, Sawyer."

Peyton smiled "No problem, Scott." She followed Nathan as he led her to the table where Brooke and Lucas already sat down.

"Anyone up for drinks?" Brooke, Lucas and Peyton all nodded and Nathan walked over to the table where the drinks were. He returned with four cups and sat down next to Peyton.

"I wonder what band they got." Lucas looked at Brooke who shrugged.

"I don't know. Bevin is in charge of the music." She smiled and shook her head.

Peyton laughed "That can't be good."

"Well, the theme is the 80's, right?" Brooke looked at Peyton, who nodded. "So she told me she had found this band who do covers of classic 80's songs, so it can't be that bad."

"I guess not." Peyton took a sip. She looked at Nathan and gave him a smile.

He put his mouth to her ear "I've got a surprise for you later tonight."

Peyton raised and eyebrow and looked at Nathan, but he just smirked. She shook her head and smiled, wondering what he had in store for her. Peyton leaned back and listened to the music, when it suddenly stopped.

When she heard the first bars of the classic 'Don't you forget about me' Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled "Let's dance, B. Davis." She grabbed her best friend's hand and together they walked over to the dance floor.

"Shouldn't they have a singer?" Brooke looked at Peyton, while she pointed at the band who still was playing.

Peyton shrugged "I guess this is the intro."

"Dear friends! Welcome to Prom!"

Brooke looked at Peyton with a raised eyebrow when she saw Bevin enter the stage "She's not going to sing, right?"

Peyton laughed "I hope not."

"I hope you all had a great time so far," Bevin raised her cup and giggled "I know I did!" as she took another sip. "Anyway, I'm here to introduce you to the band. Please help me welcome; Chris Keller!"


	40. Don't Let It Pass You By

_**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has left a review :) Love ya'll!  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.._

* * *

"Chris Keller?" Brooke looked at Peyton, who had the same surprised look on her face. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Peyton shrugged "Performing, I guess." She shook her head, Nathan wouldn't like this. Peyton looked at Brooke, not knowing if she should sit down again or continue dancing.

But Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head, making her way over to the centre of the dance floor. She couldn't care less if Chris Keller was here, it was her prom and she was going to have fun "Come on, P. Sawyer! Shake your ass!"

Peyton laughed and joined Brooke, but looked at Nathan before she did. The dark look in his eyes said enough.

Nathan shook his head "I can't believe this. What the hell is that asshole doing here?"

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's arm "Relax, Nate. He's just here to perform."

"I thought he was supposed to be on tour," Nathan lowered his head "Together with Haley."

"Yeah, about that," Lucas looked at Nathan "She's here as well."

"What?"

"She's doing a couple of songs together with Chris tonight and she wanted it to be surprise, so she asked me not to say anything."

Nathan shook his head "I can't believe you, Luke. Haley's here tonight, at our prom, while I'm here with Peyton," he got up "I have to go find her."

"Who? Haley or Peyton?" Lucas looked at Nathan.

"Peyton of course!" Nathan walked over to the dance floor and looked for Peyton.

Right at that moment the song was finished and Chris started talking "People of Tree Hill, you should be honoured that Chris Keller is here tonight."

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton "Not that again."

Peyton laughed "You know how Chris Keller loves to talk about himself in third person."

"Yeah, Chris Keller sure does." Brooke laughed and looked at the stage again.

Nathan made his way through the crowd when he saw Peyton's blonde curls right in front of him.

"But, where would Chris Keller be without a little help?" Chris walked over to the side of the stage.

"Peyton!" Nathan walked over to Brooke and Peyton and grabbed her hand.

Chris walked back on stage again, with someone walking behind him, who was holding his hand "Tree Hill! Please welcome the fabulous Haley James!"

Peyton turned around and faced Nathan, when she heard Chris introduce Haley. Her mouth dropped and she looked at Nathan, who stood there in shock.

* * *

"Did you know she was coming?" Brooke stood in front of Lucas, arms crossed, obviously waiting for an answer. Haley had just finished singing and even though she enjoyed it, Brooke still wanted an explanation for all of this.

Lucas lowered his head "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us, Lucas?" Brooke shook her head.

"Because she wanted it to be a surprise." Lucas looked at Brooke.

"Yeah, well, great surprise!" Brooke sighed "Peyton has just walked out on Nathan, because she thought he knew about this," she pointed her finger at Lucas "If they break up tonight, it's all your fault." With that she spun on her heels and walked away, leaving Lucas alone.

Brooke was about to enter the hallway, to look for Peyton, when she heard two people talking. She listened carefully and heard Haley talking to Nathan.

"I'm sorry, Nate. Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight."

Nathan sighed "It's not your fault, Hales. It's just, things are a little tense between Peyton and me."

"Peyton and _I_." Haley gave Nathan a faint smile.

He rubbed his neck "Yeah, that too." He leaned against a row of lockers and lowered his head "I got accepted to Duke and I really want Peyton to come with me, but she still doesn't know what she wants to do after high school."

"Just give her some time, Nate. She'll come around." Haley put her hand on his arm "Not everyone has their future planned out already. Peyton's just one of those people who need a little guidance in life."

"Yeah," Nathan shook his head "I don't know if I can wait anymore, though."

* * *

"Brooke!" Peyton walked over to Brooke, who stood in the hallway "Have you seen Nathan?"

"Ssssh." Brooke put her finger up to her mouth and gestured for Peyton to stand behind her.

"What are you doing, B. Davis?"

Brooke sighed and turned around "Nathan's there, P." Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm when she wanted to go over to Nathan "He's there with Haley."

Peyton felt her mouth drop and looked at Brooke "What?"

"I'm sorry, hon."

"Did you know she was coming?" Peyton rubbed her forehead and felt tears of frustration coming to her eyes.

"No." Brooke shook her head "Lucas did, though. He told me it was a surprise."

Peyton let out a sarcastic laugh "Great surprise." Immediately she thought about what Nathan had told her earlier that night, he had said he had a surprise for her. Peyton shook her head, he wouldn't do something like this. Would he?

"Yeah," Brooke grabbed her best friend's hand and squeezed it "What are you going to do?"

Peyton shrugged "I don't know. Talk to Nathan, I guess." She gave Brooke a faint smile and took a deep breath before she walked into the hallway.

* * *

Haley turned around when she heard someone enter "Peyton."

"Haley." Peyton gave her a little nod and looked at Nathan, waiting for an explanation.

"Peyton, I," Nathan sighed, not knowing what to say.

"He didn't knew I was going to be here tonight, Peyton. Only Lucas did." Haley looked at Peyton.

"Don't, Haley." Peyton shook her head "Mind your own business."

"Peyton!" Nathan walked over to Peyton and grabbed her arms "Don't blame Haley for this. She's just here to perform."

"Right." Peyton looked at Nathan "Is this the surprise you had in store for me tonight, Nathan? Because if it is, you sure surprised me."

Nathan shook his head "Peyton, I didn't know she was coming, it is as much of a surprise for me as it is for you. Believe me."

"Just believe him, Peyton." Haley walked over to Peyton and Nathan and gave both of them a faint smile "He loves you more than anything, even I can see that." She put her hand on Peyton's arm "Go to Duke with him, Peyton. Live in that house together and be happy. You two deserve it."

"What house?" Peyton backed away and crossed her arms, her eyes shifting between Nathan and Haley.

"That was my surprise, Peyton." Nathan sighed "When I went to Duke this week, I asked the dean if we could rent a house on campus together. He said he would do anything to help me and I got the key yesterday."

Peyton narrowed her eyes "You rented a house for us?" She backed even further away "I can't believe you made that decision for me, Nathan."

"Peyton," Nathan walked after her, but she shook her head.

"Peyton, just listen to him." Haley looked at Peyton.

"Haley. Stay out of this." Peyton closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears that were coming to her eyes once again. "Could you just leave us alone, please?"

Haley nodded "Ok. If that's what you want." She turned around and headed for the gym.

"I can't believe you." Peyton felt tears streaming down her face, but couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. "I can't believe you, Nathan."

"Peyton-"

"No," Peyton shook her head "No. You had no right, Nathan. You had no right to make that decision for me. Not after all the talks we had. You know how I feel about this."

"I do, but I just thought," Nathan wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but he knew this time was different.

"And to make things worse you told Haley before you told me?" Peyton closed her eyes "I can't," she sighed and looked at Nathan, seeing the despair in his eyes "Why did you this, Nathan?"

"I don't know, Peyton." Nathan lowered his eyes "I just want to be with you. I want you to come to Duke with me."

"I can't do that though, Nate." Peyton turned around.

"Peyton…" Nathan walked over and grabbed her arms, but she backed away even more.

"No. Don't, Nathan. Just leave me alone," Peyton backed away "We're done."

**- FIN**

* * *

_**AN: **I know, I know, it is kind of an abrupt end, but just think of the tons of amazing flasbacks I now get to use in the sequel... Because there _is_ going to be a sequel, which for me is like yay :)  
When I first starting writing this fic, almost a year ago, I never, ever thought I would my first ever written fic would end up with 40 chapters and a sequel in the making. I think it's so cool that it did :) yay again!  
And a big, big, BIG thank you to everyone who has ever left a review! You seriously have no idea how much impact the email notifications, saying there is a review reply, have on my mood. They always make me smile and so do all the sweet reviews. Whenever I have a bad day I just go on here to boost my ego, lol :)  
Kind of sad to see the fic end though...  
Anyway, just stick around for the sequel :)  
xoxo Mariaana_

_PS: Ashton - thanks for beta-ing this for me! You rock!_


End file.
